Vivir la vida con las manos
by Zarevna13
Summary: Dos nuevos vecinos aparecen en el edificio de los hermanos Yagami, Tai está decidido a conocerlos pero parece que guardan un secreto, ¿Cuál será?
1. Chapter 1

Era un día caluroso de primavera cuando Hikari se asomó a la ventana de su habitación y vio algo inusual en el paisaje.

\- Mira Tai, hay un camión delante del edificio, y trae muchas cajas- Taichi dejó lo que estuviera haciendo y se asomó también por la ventana.

\- Vaya, parece que vamos a tener vecinos nuevos- Siguió escrutando la escena hasta que su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa- Anda mira, si tienen hijos.

En efecto, dos pequeñas figuras se encontraban junto al camión, la más alta ayudaba a descargar cajas a la que parecía ser su madre mientras que la más pequeña se encontraba apartada, mirando los alrededores.

\- Mira Kari, parece que vamos a tener dos vecinos nuevos, ¿Te parece que vayamos a saludarlos?- Hikari se lo pensó un momento pero viendo que no había nada más que hacer en aquel día de vacaciones asintió.

\- Claro, hermano.

Salieron rápido de la habitación y se encontraron a su madre preparando la comida.

\- Mamá, ¿Sabías que tenemos vecinos nuevos?- Vociferó contento Tai, le encantaba conocer gente y hacer amigos.

\- Sí, creo que han comprado el apartamento del último piso, más tarde subiré a presentarme, cuando se hayan instalado.

\- Nosotros bajaremos ahora, vamos a presentarnos a los hijos y los invitaremos a jugar.

\- Está bien, pero no seáis pesados, están ocupados.

\- Yo nunca soy pesado, mamá- Exclamó divertido Tai.

Salieron como una exhalación del apartamento bajando las escaleras de dos en dos, aunque Taichi iba permanentemente pendiente de su hermana para que no cayera, pronto llegaron a la entrada del edificio, justo cuando el camión vaciaba la última caja y se marchaba. La mayoría de cajas estaban instaladas en el ascensor mientras el resto las amontonaban los más cerca posible para subirlas luego. Tai y Kari se acercaron a la familia que ultimaba los detalles para subir la carga.

\- Hola señora, ¿Necesita ayuda?- Preguntó Tai.

\- Oh, vaya, me habéis asustado. No gracias, podemos solos pero agradezco el ofrecimiento. Soy Natsuko Takaishi, encantada de conoceros- Dijo mientras sus dos hijos miraban curiosos a los dos Yagami. Parecía que el mayor tenía la edad de Tai y el pequeño parecía ser algo más pequeño que Kari.

\- Yo soy Taichi Yagami y esta es mi hermana Hikari, aunque puede llamarnos Tai y Kari. Yo tengo 11 años y mi hermana 8, espero que nos llevemos bien.

\- Estos son mis hijos, el mayor es Yamato y tiene 11 años también y el pequeño es Takeru, también de 8 años.- La coincidencia en las edades dejó asombrados a los dos Yagami mientras en el rostro de Tai comenzaba a formarse una amplia sonrisa, por el contrario Yamato se mostraba reticente a mirar a sus nuevos vecino y Takeru se escondía tras su hermano mirando con curiosidad la escena. Hikari miró directamente a Takeru mientras le mostraba una amplia sonrisa y lo saludaba con la mano tras lo cual su hermano lo apartó y lo llevó hacia el ascensor.

\- Disculpadles, están un poco cansados de la mudanza, así que nos despedimos, ha sido todo un placer conoceros, Tai y Kari.

\- Señora Takaishi, mi madre subirá a saludarla cuando estén instalados- informó Tai, intentando retener un poco más a los nuevos vecinos.

\- Oh, vaya, un gran gesto por su parte, la estaré esperando.

Los tres subieron al ascensor y la puerta se cerró dejando a ambos hermanos algo extrañados, ambos venían con la esperanza de hacerse amigos rápidamente de ambos chicos y por el contrario estos apenas los habían mirado.

\- Parecían muy tímidos- apuntó Hikari, ya de vuelta en la habitación de ambos.

\- Si… - aquel silencio en Taichi no era habitual.

\- ¿Qué piensas, hermano? A lo mejor no quieren ser amigos nuestros- Dijo cabizbaja Hikari, ella siempre intentaba que los demás estuvieran a gusto y el haber hecho algo que hubiera molestado a sus nuevos vecinos no le gustaba.

\- No, sólo son tímidos. No pienso rendirme, subiré con mamá y lo intentaré de nuevo- Rendirse no estaba entre las cualidades de Taichi Yagami.

Efectivamente, ya entrada la tarde Yuuko preparaba una sencilla cesta de bienvenida con algunas conservas y unos pasteles caseros para los nuevos vecinos, se mostró encantada cuando sus hijos quisieron acompañarla. Subieron los pocos pisos que separaban ambos apartamentos y aguardaron a que abrieran.

\- Vaya, buenas tardes, usted debe de ser la madre de Tai y Kari- Saludó Natsuko sonriente.

\- Sí, encantada, me llamo Yuuko Yagami y vivo en el primero, les ayudaré en todo lo que pueda- Le dijo mientras le entregaba la cesta.

\- Vaya, muchas gracias, mi nombre es Natsuko, les invitaría a pasar pero está todo hecho un desastre.

\- No se preocupe, lo entiendo.

Mientras ambas madres se presentaban Hikari y Taichi escrutaban el interior del apartamento lleno de cajas y cosas por todas partes pero no encontraron a ninguno de los dos chicos.

\- Oiga señora, ¿No están sus hijos en casa? Me gustaría invitarlos a jugar con nosotros- Preguntó Tai lo más educadamente que pudo.

\- Vaya, lo siento, han ido al supermercado a comprar algo para la cena, pero les diré que has preguntado por ellos, has sido muy amable.

Otra vez se frustraba el plan de Taichi pero eso sólo hacía que el chico tuviera más ganas aún de conocer a aquellos hermanos. Ya por la noche Tai y Kari charlaban en la cama.

\- Oye, hermano, ¿Por qué tienes tantas ganas de hacerte amigo de los vecinos?- Preguntó curiosa Hikari, su hermano siempre tenía un sexto sentido para las personas, al igual que ella.

\- Porque sé que necesitan amigos, así que yo seré el suyo- La respuesta dejó más confusa aún a su hermana, aceptaba que el más pequeño, Takeru, parecía tan curioso con ellos como Taichi con ellos pero eso no quería decir que necesitasen amigos, con ese pensamiento Hikari se quedó dormida.

Taichi aún tardó un poco más en dormirse, lo que había dicho a su hermana era cierto, él siempre había sabido de una manera u otra cuando alguien necesitaba su ayuda y esta vez no era diferente, intuía que Yamato era alguien solitario y parecía estar triste por ello, pero aquello no duraría mucho más, nadie mejor que Taichi Yagami para ayudar a alguien que lo necesitara.


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente Taichi se despertó rebosante de energía, eran vacaciones y él tenía 11 años, pensaba aprovecharlas al máximo antes de que el nuevo curso comenzara. A Hikari le costó un poco más despegarse del sueño, como siempre, aunque pronto entró en el mismo estado de alegría de su hermano. Por la mañana ayudaron a su madre a hacer unos recados y después de comer salieron corriendo hacia el parque que había justo en frente de su edificio, aquel parque era un punto de encuentro de muchos niños de los alrededores y siempre había algo que hacer. Taichi llevaba su balón de fútbol dispuesto a desafiar a cualquiera que quisiera probar su habilidad con él y Hikari lo seguía mirando siempre alrededor, pronto Tai encontró a compañeros de clase y Hikari se sentó cerca de ellos a mirar cómo su hermano los superaba a todos en habilidad. Pronto alguien se sentó al lado de la chica, era pelirroja, morena, con una gran sonrisa y ojos rojizos.

\- Hola Kari, ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

\- Muy bien, Sora, han venido vecinos nuevos.

\- Vaya, seguro que Tai ya los ha molestado, ¿verdad?- La respuesta nunca llegó porque en cuanto Tai vio a su mejor amiga rápidamente la hizo participar en el juego.

Kari conocía a Sora prácticamente desde siempre, Tai y ella estaban en la misma clase desde primero de primaria y pronto habían hecho buenas migas, tanto que pronto se había convertido en su mejor amiga. Taichi siempre estaba rodeado de chicos, daba igual la edad o la procedencia, su hermano siempre causaba simpatía y era muy popular en el colegio. A pesar de toda la popularidad y los conocidos de Tai nunca aceptó codearse con los más destacados de su curso o su escuela y eso era algo que Hikari admiraba de él, nunca fue pretencioso, en cambio se rodeaba de un grupo de verdaderos amigos, un grupo peculiar pero que a Hikari le encantaba.

La tarde iba cayendo y los niños iban volviendo a sus casas, antes de volver Taichi volvió la vista hacia el nuevo apartamento ocupado de su edificio y se alegró al comprobar que una cabellera rubia se escondía en cuanto reparó en la mirada del chico. Una amplia sonrisa se instaló en sus labios, estaba en lo cierto. Pronto sería amigo de aquellos dos rubios. En cuanto llegó a casa y merendó le pidió permiso a su madre para invitar a los nuevos vecinos a casa, cosa a la que accedió rápidamente, teniendo a Tai como hijo se había acostumbrado al trasiego de niños por la casa. Tai subió rápidamente y llamó a la puerta, Yamato tardó en abrir, como si dudara.

\- ¡Hola Yamato! Soy Taichi, tu vecino, ¿Me recuerdas? Quería invitarte a jugar a la consola en mi casa.- La cara de Yamato era de sorpresa absoluta, pero recompuso el gesto.

\- Lo siento, Yagami, pero mi madre no está.

\- No te preocupes, será sólo un rato y estarás en mi casa, puedes dejarle una nota- No pensaba rendirse.

\- Lo siento, tengo que cuidar de mi hermano.

\- No hay problema, puede jugar con Hikari, le encantará conocerlo.

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta despacio.

Taichi estaba tan sorprendido que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba frente a una puerta cerrada. Aquello no sería nada fácil pero ni de lejos estaba cerca de rendirse, sería amigo de Yamato. Bajó solo a casa, para sorpresa de su madre, aunque con una sonrisa en el rostro, sabía muy bien que Yamato quería bajar a jugar con él, le había visto la mirada de anhelo, sólo tenía que conseguir que Yamato se abriera. Jugó un par de partidas con Hikari, aunque fuera una jugadora pésima, ¿Se le darían bien los videojuegos a Yamato? Pronto lo sabría.

Al día siguiente Hikari se levantó temprano y fue a echarle de comer a su gato, pero al llamarla la gata no vino a comer, no era raro que desapareciera pero solía regresar a la hora de comer. Lo más seguro es que estuviera en la azotea del edificio donde algunos gatos más se congregaban de vez en cuando, cuando subió hacia la azotea pasó por delante de casa de los Takaishi, en ese momento Takeru estaba a punto de entrar y Hikari se paró a saludar.

\- Buenos días Takeru, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te gusta el barrio? Deberías venir a jugar con nosotros, te lo pasarás bien.

\- … - La cara de Takeru era de consternación absoluta, la miraba como queriendo decir algo pero ningún sonido salía de su boca, Yamato apareció de repente e hizo entrar rápido a su hermano, sin despedirse de la chica.

Después de encontrar a la gata en la azotea bajó a casa y le contó a su hermano el extraño episodio que acababa de vivir, aquello irritó un poco a su hermano. Entendía que Yamato pudiera estar algo molesto con su insistencia pero su hermanita sólo había querido ser amable con ellos, cogió de la mano a su hermana y subió de nuevo al último piso, Hikari intentaba tranquilizar a su hermano, diciéndole que debía haber sido culpa suya, quizá había exagerado, pero Tai no paró hasta llegar a la puerta de ambos. Tocó insistentemente.

\- Oye Takaishi, si estás molesto conmigo me parece bien, pero ni tú ni tu hermano deberíais tratar así a Hikari, sólo quería ser amable con vosotros- Yamato estaba completamente abatido.- Oh, vamos, ¿no podéis ni devolverle el saludo como vecinos cordiales?- Dijo, esta vez mirando también a Takeru que se asomaba tras su hermano, agarrando fuerte su camiseta.

\- No es para ponerse así, Yagami.

\- Claro que sí, es una falta de respeto- A Tai le disgustaban mucho las malas actitudes y las injusticias, por muy pequeñas que fueran.

\- Está bien, lo sentimos mucho- Yamato hizo el amago de cerrar la puerta.

\- Tu hermano también debería disculparse, ya que fue él quien no devolvió el saludo.

\- Deja a Takeru, no tiene nada que ver en esto.- Pero Tai no paraba de mirar al pequeño que ante la insistencia de la mirada del chico salió de detrás de la espalda de su hermano e hizo una reverencia avergonzado.

\- Eso no es suficiente, tienes que decir "lo siento" _-_ Ahora era Yamato quien estaba enfadado, volvió a esconder a Takeru tras su espalda y miró con ira a Tai.

\- Déjale en paz, no pude hablar, es sordomudo, idiota- le cerró la puerta en las narices a ambos, no sin antes advertir Hikari las lágrimas en los ojos de Takeru.

Ninguno de los dos habló mucho en lo que restaba de día, Hikari se sentía culpable de haber provocado aquella situación y Tai se sentía como el imbécil bocazas más grande de la historia. Mientras su madre hacía la cena la niña se le acercó cabizbaja.

\- Mamá, ¿Qué significa que alguien es sordomudo?

\- Pues que no puede oír ni hablar, ¿Por qué?

\- El hijo pequeño de la señora Takaishi es sordomudo. ¿Y si no pueden oír ni hablar cómo hablan con la gente, mamá?- Su madre la miró con ternura.

\- Tienen un lenguaje especial que se habla con las manos, así se comunican.

\- Pues yo quiero hablar ese idioma, mamá, quiero ser amiga de ese niño.

Su madre estuvo completamente de acuerdo con su hija, Hikari siempre fue muy especial en ese sentido, siempre ponía el bienestar del resto por delante del suyo; y si veía que alguien sufría hacía lo que fuera por ayudarlo, al igual que hacía Taichi a su manera. Daba la casualidad que una de las amigas del instituto de su madre había estudiado trabajo social y había aprendido el lenguaje de signos, así que a primera hora de la mañana la llamó, accedió rápidamente a darle unas clases básicas esas vacaciones. Hikari era una niña muy despierta y en unos días hubo captado todo lo que la mujer le iba enseñando. Unos días después del incidente Kari irrumpió en la habitación y le dijo a su hermano que irían a disculparse, aunque a regañadientes Taichi aceptó, no es que no quisiera disculparse, es que aún se sentía fatal por lo que había hecho y temía que Yamato le pegara.

Dio la casualidad de que la señora Takaishi estaba en casa en ese momento y les abrió rápidamente la puerta, primero los miró sorprendida, como dudando de la situación, seguramente sus hijos les habría contado qué pasó.

\- Venimos a disculparnos, señora Takaishi- Tomó las riendas de la conversación Hikari.

\- Oh, sí, claro, esperad un momento- Esta vez Natsuko lucía una gran sonrisa. Volvió con un asustado Takeru y un enfadado Yamato.

\- Lo siento mucho, de verdad, me comporté como un tonto, no debí hablarte así, a ninguno de los dos- Se disculpó Tai mientras hacía una profunda reverencia. Kari dio un paso al frente, determinado hacia Takeru.

\- _Lo siento mucho.-_ Gesticuló con las manos. El rostro de Takeru se iluminó como nunca antes se había visto y comenzó a gesticular deprisa frente a la niña.

\- Lo siento, aún no sé muchas palabras, no entiendo qué quieres decirme- Intentaba transmitirle la chica, ante esta situación Yamato salió de su estupor y le transmitió el mensaje de la niña a su hermano, que se desilusionó un poco.

\- _Voy a aprender. Podremos hablar.-_ Gesticuló torpemente Kari, Takeru sonrió exultante y abrazó a la niña.

\- ¿Por qué no pasáis y os invito a un dulce? – Sugirió Natsuko.

\- Claro – aceptó Taichi.

Al principio Kari y Takeru se apartaron de sus hermanos y Hikari comenzó a preguntarle con señas un tanto toscas a Takeru cómo se llamaba tal o cual objeto y el chico rápidamente hacía un gesto con las manos que ella repetía hasta haberlo hecho bien. Yamato se veía incómodo en compañía de Taichi pero este supo aprovechar la oportunidad.

\- No tenías por qué haber ocultado lo de tu hermano, Hikari es la niña más dulce que conozco.

\- Tengo que proteger a mi hermano, eso es todo – Respondió secamente el chico.

\- Entiendo, yo también tengo que proteger a Hikari, pero te prometo que nunca permitiré que nadie se meta con tu hermanito- La confianza que transmitía Taichi con sus palabras distendió un poco el ambiente.

\- ¿A ti no te importa que Takeru no sepa hablar?- Preguntó dudoso Yamato.

\- ¿Estás de broma? Takeru es un niño como nosotros, no me importa en absoluto que sepa hablar o no - Aquello conmovió de alguna manera a Yamato que intentó ser más amable con su vecino.- Venga, tu madre dijo algo de unos dulces, ¿No?

Taichi se dirigió a la cocina y devoró los dulces que le ofreció Natsuko ante la sorprendida mirada de los hermanos y la avergonzada mirada de Hikari que conocía perfectamente la falta de modales de su hermano y su enorme apetito.

\- Vaya, veo que tienes mucho apetito Taichi.

\- Estoy en edad de crecer, señora, tengo que comer todo lo que pueda.

\- Ya entiendo, así que serás un hombre fuerte, ¿No Taichi?- Natsuko irradiaba felicidad con la estampa que tenía ante sus ojos.

Al día siguiente Taichi consiguió que Yamato echase un par de partidas con él en la consola, aunque le costó convencerle entre la insistencia del chico y los empujones de Takeru aceptó, Yuuko saludó contenta a los chicos y saludó a Takeru tal como su hija le había enseñado despertando la alegría del pequeño. Pronto Hikari y él se perdieron en la habitación mientras Hikari trataba de probar con él las nuevas palabras que la amiga de su madre le había enseñado. Yamato resultó ser mejor de lo que esperaba en los videojuegos y a Taichi le costó horrores ganarle, cuando la partida terminó y su coche cruzó primero la meta comenzó a saltar delante de Yamato y a hacerle todas las burlas que pudo ante la mirada impasible del chico.

\- ¡Taichi Yagami ha vuelto a ganar! ¡Acostúmbrate Takaishi porque no me ganarás nunca!- Gritaba victorioso Tai.

\- Ishida.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- No me apellido Takaishi, me apellido Ishida.

\- Oh, vaya lo siento, supuse… - Tai volvía a sentirse un bocazas.

\- No importa, no podías saberlo – Rápidamente volvió a poner el juego y comenzó la carrera antes de que Tai se diera cuenta, este volvió su atención hacia la pantalla mientras maldecía a Yamato por ser un tramposo.

Las vacaciones llegaban a su fin, pronto comenzaría otro año escolar pero antes de eso Tai tenía un objetivo más aquellas vacaciones, conseguir que Yamato aceptara jugar con él y sus amigos en el parque, aquel día había subido con la firme convicción de no irse hasta que el chico aceptara.

\- Vamos Yamato, baja conmigo, además la mayoría de chicos son compañeros de clase así que los tendrás que conocer tarde o temprano- Aquel argumento no persuadía especialmente a Yamato.

\- No tengo ganas, además, tengo que cuidar de Takeru.

\- Sabes que eso no es excusa, Hikari también vendrá. Lo que te pasa es que sabes que no podrás ganarme al fútbol y por eso te escondes- Tai había aprendido que Yamato respondía muy bien a los retos jugando a la videoconsola. Vio dudar el rostro del chico, Takeru le tiró de la camisa a su hermano.

\- _Por favor, hermano, yo quiero ir al parque-_ Tai no controlaba tan bien el lenguaje de signos como su hermana pero entendió el mensaje viendo la cara de derrota de Yamato.

\- Está bien, deja que me cambie y voy.

Tai bajó pletórico, había conseguido lo que quería, avisó a Hikari, cogió el balón y salió de casa en unos segundos. Hikari había mejorado mucho conversando con Takeru, sus mensajes aún eran bastante básicos pero conseguía que el chico entendiera lo que quería decir y la ayudaba a mejorar. Kari era más calmada e introvertida que su hermano pero eso no significaba que no conociera tanta gente como él, aunque desgraciadamente ninguno vivía en las cercanías, sinceramente Kari no sentía que aquellos fueran sus amigos, ella sentía que sus amigos eran el extraño grupo de amigos que tenía su hermano, nunca habían emitido una queja porque una niña tan pequeña compartiera sus juegos, al contrario, muchos la trataban como su propia hermana pero sentía que necesitaba algo parecido a lo que su hermano tenía con Sora o lo que empezaba a tener con Yamato, una amistad más sólida y afín que la que tuviera con los demás y sentía que aquello comenzaba a tenerlo con Takeru, aunque apenas lo conociera aún.

Bajaron al parque cuando el sol calentaba en lo alto de sus cabezas, era un día especialmente caluroso y parecía que todos los niños de Odaiba habían salido a disfrutarlo. Tai acercó a Yamato a un grupo de chicos de su edad, eran los amigos más cercanos del chico, entre ellos estaba Sora, su mejor amiga desde primero de primaria, Mimi, una chica un año más pequeña que ellos, junto a un chico pegado a una computadora, Koushiro, más allá estaba Jou, un año mayor que el resto. En cuanto vieron acercarse a Taichi junto a Yamato supieron que Yamato pasaría a formar parte del grupo ya que Taichi hizo lo mismo cuando conoció a cada uno de ellos.

\- Hola chicos, este es Yamato y ese pequeño es su hermano Takeru, son mis nuevos vecinos y quiero que también sean amigos vuestros- Todos saludaros efusivamente a Yamato, que se revolvía incómodo ante tanta gente.

Hikari tiró de Takeru hacia un banco mientras Tai convencía a Kaushiro y Jou de jugar un partido de fútbol dos contra dos prometiéndoles que sólo tendrían que parar balones. Mimi y Sora se acercaron a los dos más pequeños.

\- Hola Takeru, encantada de conocerte, ¿Qué edad tienes?- Dijo Sora mientras se agachaba para quedar a la altura del chico, la cara de espanto que puso el niño la extrañó. En cuanto Kari vio la mirada de Takeru volverse brillante por las inminentes lágrimas le cogió de la mano.

\- No puede hablar, Sora, tiene 8 años, como yo. Si quieres decirle algo yo se lo diré.

\- Oh vaya, lo siento- Le tendió la mano al niño que indeciso la tomó y la sacudió levemente.- Dile que me alegro de conocerle.

\- _Mucho gusto, podéis llamarme TK.-_ Gesticuló el pequeño mientras Kari transmitía su mensaje.

\- Encantada TK- saludó Mimi- ¿Leer y escribir sí sabes? - Preguntó curiosa. Kari le transmitió el mensaje a TK.

\- _Sí, sé leer y escribir-_ TK lucía orgulloso.

\- Entonces tengo una idea- Mimi sacó una libreta rosa y un bolígrafo lleno de decoración y se lo tendió al pequeño que lo cogió curioso, Kari entendió la intención.

\- _Puedes escribir en él y todos te entenderán-_ Le explicó Kari. TK se puso loco de alegría viendo lo bien que lo habían recibido en aquel grupo, rápidamente cogió el cuaderno y comenzó a escribir.

\- _¡Muchas gracias Mimi!_

\- De nada TK, así podremos conocernos mejor.

Ahora TK podía participar en la conversación sin tener que estar traduciendo Kari constantemente ya que aún le costaba entender muchas cosas, aunque fuera un poco lento al tener que escribir Takeru estaba disfrutando muchísimo hablar con total normalidad con tanta gente. Al final el duelo futbolístico acabó ganándolo Tai, aunque Yamato tuviese buen físico no podía competir con la habilidad de Taichi. Jou y Koushiro escaparon en cuanto pudieron y se sumaron a la conversación del resto que veían encantados como el más pequeño escribía rápidamente largos mensajes para contestar a las preguntas. Yamato observó la cara de su hermano y sonrió después de mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, tanto que ya ni se acordaba, por fin las cosas comenzaban a mejorar.

La vuelta a casa fue demasiado pronto para Takeru que por fin había encontrado una manera de comunicarse con todos aunque con Hikari y su familia seguía prefiriendo el lenguaje de signos.

\- _¿Te lo has pasado bien, hermano? –_ Preguntó Takeru.

\- _Sí, ha sido entretenido, ¿Y tú?_

\- _¡Ha sido estupendo! ¡El mejor día de mi vida!-_ Dijo mientras entraban en casa.

\- _¿Cómo lo habéis pasado, chicos?_ \- Preguntó su madre, había vuelto antes del trabajo.

\- _¡Mamá!_ _¡Ha sido genial! ¡Una niña llamada Mimi me ha prestado un cuaderno y he podido hablar con todos! Todos eran muy simpáticos, ¿Podré volverá verlos, verdad mamá?-_ Dijo dubitativo TK.

\- _Claro, cariño._

\- Vamos Yamato, ayúdame con la cena. _Takeru, ve a bañarte._ \- El pequeño fue raudo a cumplir la orden de su madre, aún lleno de alegría.

\- ¿Se han portado bien con él, Yamato?- Preguntó preocupada.

\- La verdad es que sí, Hikari no se ha separado de su lado y todos han hablado con él con la libreta, se lo ha pasado en grande.

\- ¿Y tú, cómo lo has pasado?- Todo lo que obtuvo fue un encogimiento de hombros- Cuánto me alegro de que no sea como la otra vez.


	3. Chapter 3

Sólo faltaban unas horas para que comenzara el nuevo curso, Taichi se encerró en su habitación terminando todos los deberes que había ignorado durante las vacaciones y Hikari preparaba los materiales escolares en el salón, junto a Takeru, su madre trabajaba y su hermano tuvo que ir al nuevo colegio a terminar el papeleo del traslado.

\- _Oye, TK, ¿También vendrás a mi colegio como tu hermano?_

\- _No, yo voy a un colegio diferente-_ La cara de decepción de la niña no se hizo esperar.

\- _¿Cuál es ese colegio?_

\- _Uno para niños como yo.-_ Dijo TK sin importancia.

\- _Vaya, así que habrá otros niños como tú, eso te alegrará, ¿No?_ \- Cuando Kari no sabía expresar una frase la escribía en el cuaderno que había ante ellos para que el niño la entendiera, al igual que hacía él cuando notaba que Hikari se perdía con el movimiento de sus manos.

\- _Ya estoy acostumbrado, mi otra escuela también era así. ¡Este año nos enseñarán a leer los labios! Así será más fácil cuando pueda oír-_ Takeru no reparó en que Kari lo miraba boquiabierta.

\- ¿¡Volverás a oír!? –Sin darse cuenta le había hablado sin usar el lenguaje de signos de pura excitación, en cuanto se dio cuenta repitió el mensaje.

\- _Bueno, hay una operación que podría hacer que escuchara, pero es muy cara, por eso mi madre trabaja tanto.-_ Las piezas comenzaban a encajar dentro de la mente de la niña.

\- _¿Entonces un día podrás hablar?_

\- _No… Hablar no.-_ Notó cabizbajo a TK enseguida.- _¿Tu preferirías que fuera un niño normal, verdad?_

\- _No, ¡NO! Lo siento, no quise decir eso-_ Pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

\- _Me voy a casa, Yamato ya habrá llegado-_ Se levantó despacio escondiendo el rostro.

\- _No te enfades, TK, no me importa que hables o no, eres mi amigo._

Pero aquello no detuvo al niño, que salió de casa abatido y al borde de las lágrimas, ni de lejos estaba enfadado con Hikari, en unos pocos días le había demostrado que era una amiga de verdad pero al caer en la cuenta de que jamás sería como los otros niños y que jamás podría ser merecedor de la amistad de la niña le hizo sentirse terriblemente triste. Al poco rato llegó Yamato y no necesitó muchas explicaciones para consolar a su hermano, Takeru era un niño extremadamente sensible y solía venirse abajo de vez en cuando a causa de su problema para martirio del mayor y de su madre. Poco a poco se fue quedando dormido como siempre que lloraba tanto y Yamato lo dejó dormir mientras hacía la cena.

Hikari tampoco comió mucho aquella noche, se sentía fatal por lo que había dicho, debería medir más sus palabras. Taichi la animó preparándole un poco de leche antes de dormir, consiguió que no pareciera tan grave y le ordenó dormir para no aparecer el primer día de clase con cara de zombi. El despertador sonó a las 7 en punto, Hikari se levantó la primera y tuvo que intentar todo lo que se le ocurrió para levantar a su hermano que se había acostumbrado gratamente a despertarse tarde. En la salida del edificio se encontraron con sus vecinos, Hikari corrió rápidamente hacia TK para volver a pedirle disculpas.

\- _¿Sigues enfadado conmigo? Lo siento de verdad, fui una tonta._

\- _No te preocupes, fue una tontería, olvídalo-_ La radiante sonrisa de Takeru volvía a lucir en su rostro lo que tranquilizó bastante a Hikari.

\- _¿Entonces nos vemos luego?_

\- _¡Claro!_

Su madre se despidió de Yamato y se fue junto a TK rumbo al coche para llevarlo a su nueva escuela mientras que Yamato, Taichi y Hikari comenzaban a alejarse. La conversación fue monopolizada por Tai que no paraba de explicarle a Yamato cosas sobre la nueva escuela aunque el rubio no parecía prestar ninguna atención, más bien parecía que le fastidiaba tanta charla. En cuanto llegaron a la puerta de la escuela Yamato se perdió entre la multitud, Taichi se marchó a buscar a Sora y Hikari buscó su nuevo aula.

Taichi saludó a sus compañeros y se sentó junto a Sora, como hacía desde 2º de primaria, el nuevo tutor entró en el aula seguido de Yamato, aquello alegró sobremanera a Tai, Yamato estaría en su clase, aquel año iba a ser genial. Pero a la hora de elegir asiento Yamato no le dirigió ni una mirada y decidió sentarse lo más alejado posible, aquello decepcionó a Taichi que creía haber hecho progresos con el chico. A la hora del recreo lo abordó seguido de Sora.

\- ¿Te gusta la nueva escuela?- Dijo mientras se sentaba junto a él en la hierba. Yamato sólo se encogió de hombros.- ¿Por qué no te sentaste atrás mía esta mañana?

\- No quise.

\- ¿No quieres sentarte cerca de tus amigos?

\- No eres mi amigo.- El gesto te Taichi cambiaba rápidamente a enfado.

\- ¿Cómo que no somos amigos? Creí que estaba claro que sí.

\- Pues pensaste mal.- La estupefacción no le dejó contestar, Yamato aprovechó para levantarse e irse.

\- ¿Cómo se atreve?- Sora intentó tranquilizarlo.

\- Tranquilo Tai, no todo el mundo es tan abierto como tú, dale tiempo.

\- Que se las apañe él solo.- El resto del grupo fue llegando aunque el enfado de Tai no se marchó.

Para Hikari el día no fue tan nefasto como para su hermano, estaba de excelente humor después de haberse disculpado con TK y las charlas y los juegos con sus compañeros de siempre ayudaron a que fuera uno de los mejores principios de curso. Desgraciadamente aquella semana no pudo ver apenas a TK añadiendo el hecho de que Tai evitaba a Yamato a toda cosa, se negaba rotundamente a hablar con él y si lo veía por las escaleras apartaba la mirada. El fin de semana no fue mucho mejor, la madre de los chicos se los llevó a visitar a su abuela aquel fin de semana aunque quedó amenizado por los juegos en el parque con Taichi y los demás. Su padre los sorprendió llevándolos al cine el domingo y Hikari no dejó de pensar cómo podría ver Takeru la televisión o las películas. La oportunidad perfecta para pasar un buen rato con su amigo se presentó esa misma semana durante las clases.

\- Hikari, celebro este viernes mi cumpleaños, ¿Vendrás?- Preguntó una de sus compañeras mientras almorzaban.

\- Claro- Respondió sonriente.- Oye, ¿Te importaría si llevo a un amigo?

\- Está bien- Respondió algo dudosa.

\- Entonces nos veremos el viernes.

Esa misma tarde subió corriendo a casa e TK para hablar con él. Fue Yamato quien abrió y la hizo pasar a la sala, asegurándose antes de que viniera sola.

\- _¡Hola TK! ¿Qué tal con tu abuela?_

\- _Muy bien, me ha dado unos dulces que quiero que pruebes, ven.-_ Guió a la niña a la cocina y Yamato les preparó un té y un par de pasteles a cada uno, a Hikari le supieron a gloria.

\- _Una amiga cumple años este viernes y quiero que vengas conmigo, ya le he preguntado y le parece bien._ \- El rostro de TK no reflejaba alegría, como esperaba Kari, sino miedo.

\- _No conozco a nadie y no me han invitado._ \- Intentó excusarse.

\- _Vamos, será divertido, todos son compañeros míos y a Meiko le parece bien._

\- _No sé, le preguntaré a mi madre.-_ Aquello le bastó a la niña, después de merendar bajó a casa para hacer los deberes no sin antes hacerle prometer a Takeru que mañana le comunicaría la respuesta de su madre.

TK sacó el tema durante la cena.

\- _Kari me ha invitado a un cumpleaños este viernes, ¿Puedo ir mamá?_

\- _¿De quién es el cumpleaños?_

\- _De una compañera de clase, pero le ha dicho que puede invitarme._

\- _Entonces no conoces a la chica, ¿No?-_ Entró en la conversación Yamato, nada conforme.

\- _No, pero Kari me ha dicho que son simpáticos-_ La desaprobación de su hermano le hacía dudar aún más.

\- _Está bien, TK, puedes ir, mañana hablaré con la señora Yagami para ponernos de acuerdo, te vendrá bien jugar con otros niños._

\- Pero mamá, no conoce a nadie.

\- ¿Y qué, Yamato? Es bueno que se relacione con otros niños.

\- Pero ellos no saben la situación de TK.- Casi gritó Yamato.

\- He dicho que irá, Yamato, no hay más que hablar.- TK los miraba alternativamente a ambos, aún había hecho muy pocos progresos con la lectura de labios y no entendía lo que decían pero sí sabía que era una pelea.

Llegó el viernes tarde y la señora Yagami llevó a los dos niños al cumpleaños, se celebraba en un local recreativo no muy lejos de la escuela. Hikari saludó a sus compañeros y presentó a TK que agitó la mano en señal de saludo, lo primero fue la tarta y los regalos, los niños chillaban por todas partes y hablaban entre ellos, Hikari y TK estaban en el extremo de la mesa lo que para alegría de TK lo alejaba un poco de todos. Tras la tarta todos los niños corrieron en estampida hacia los juegos, Hikari avanzó hacia sus compañeras.

\- Mirad chicas, este es el amigo del que os hablé. _TK, esta es la chica del cumpleaños, Meiko, y ellas son Fuuka y Midori.-_ Se volvió hacia sus compañeras que la miraban extrañadas- Es que TK no puede hablar ni escuchar así que hablamos con las manos, si queréis decirle algo decídmelo y yo se lo diré.- Las niñas no esperaron a que siguiera hablando y huyeron hacia la colchoneta más cercana y comentaron a sus otros compañeros la peculiaridad del amigo de Kari.

\- _Vamos TK, podemos ir a la piscina de bolas._

Kari no pensó mucho más en la reacción de sus amigas y se centró en divertirse junto a TK, nunca lo había visto sonreír tanto, aprovecharon las instalaciones al máximo pero a la hora de jugar a los videojuegos TK comenzó a notar miradas que se clavaban en él por parte de todos los chicos del lugar, intentó ignorarlas lo mejor que pudo. Hikari por el contrario sí escuchaba los comentarios que hacían, algunos eran malintencionados, como comprobando de verdad si el chico no escuchaba. Algunos se volvieron más valientes e insultaron abiertamente a TK que al estar de espaldas no se percató de nada. Kari se dirigió hacia ellos sabiendo que eran los más brutos del curso y les amenazó con llamar a un mayor si seguían así, por fin se fueron.

\- _Vamos a la colchoneta, TK.-_ Lo apremió la niña.

En la colchoneta se encontraban las compañeras de Hikari, al verlas se alivió un poco.

\- Hola chicas, Kanta y los demás son unos idiotas, has estado molestando a TK.

\- Ah, hola…- Las chicas se miraron entre sí.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Las niñas miraron a TK que aunque no entendiera lo que decían comprendió perfectamente que se sentían incómodas en su presencia, mientras Kari seguía discutiendo con las chicas Takeru recogió sus cosas y se marchó.

Kari entró en pánico cuando no encontró a su amigo en el local, se puso la chaqueta y fue a mirar por los alrededores, al cabo de un buen rato lo encontró en un parque cercano acurrucado bajo un árbol llorando.

\- ¡TK!- Estaba tan contenta que ni recordó que no la escuchaba, lo zarandeó hasta que consiguió que la mirara, cuando lo hizo se quedó bloqueada, siempre había sido ella quien lloraba y Tai quien la consolaba, ahora que era ella quien debía consolar no sabía cómo hacerlo. Lo abrazó fuertemente hasta que volvió a respirar con normalidad.

\- _No llores, son unos tontos por portarse así contigo._

\- _Pero tienen razón, soy raro._

\- _¡No digas eso! Eres igual que yo y que cualquiera._

\- _Sabes que no es cierto._

\- _Claro que lo sé.-_ Cogió la mano del niño y juntó la palma con la suya, luego fue señalando distintas partes del cuerpo, piernas, brazos, nariz y por último el corazón- _¿Lo ves? Somos iguales y ellos son estúpidos por no verlo._

\- _¿tú crees? Claro que sí-_ Las lágrimas comenzaron a secarse.

\- _¿Crees que algún día podré hacer amigos?-_ Entendió que esa era la gran duda de su amigo, quizá desde siempre.

\- _Ya tienes amigos, Taichi, Mimi, Sora, Koushiro, Jou y yo somos tus amigos, además tienes a Yamato._

\- _¿Todos ellos son mis amigos? ¿De verdad?-_ La felicidad del rostro de TK quedaría grabada siempre en la memoria de Hikari.

\- _Claro, y pronto harás más._

Después de un rato más pudieron volver al local donde la madre de Hikari los buscaba asustada, en cuanto los vio aparecer los abrazó a ambos y el resto de madres se acercaron con unos avergonzados niños.

\- Nos han contado lo que ha pasado y estamos muy avergonzadas, lo siento mucho Takeru- Dijo la madre de Meiko. Hikari transmitió el mensaje a su amigo y este agradeció avergonzado.

\- Toma, TK, lo sentimos mucho.- Las amigas de Kari entregaron uno de los juguetes que le había regalado a la niña como muestra de arrepentimiento, aunque los que insultaron a TK no se disculparon.

Marcharon a casa con un sabor agridulce, Hikari se percató de lo difícil que era la vida para su amigo y TK pensó que no debía llorar tanto delante de Kari y para eso tenía que empezar a crecer. De una u otra manera aquella tarde no sería olvidada.


	4. Chapter 4

Pasaban varias semanas desde el incidente con Yamato y Taichi no había dado un solo paso para resolver la situación, si había un defecto que representara a Tai era ser un cabezota, no le dirigía la mirada a Yamato en clase y cuando pasaba a su lado llegando a casa lo miraba fijamente hasta que se perdía de vista, Sora había intentado por todos los medios aplacar a Taichi y que hablara con el chico pero sabía que era en vano, tendría que darse una situación extraordinaria para que aquellos dos hablaran. Cuando Hikari subía a buscar a Takeru para ir a jugar ampliaba la invitación a su hermano pero este ignoraba a ambos niños y se iba a su habitación, TK intentó hacer recapacitar a su hermano sin mucho éxito. Hikari había avanzado mucho con el lenguaje de signos y ambos niños se comunicaban sin problemas, el pequeño estaba superando su timidez poco a poco con el grupo y hacía unos días había aceptado jugar al escondite con los demás, aunque tuvieron que buscar un sistema para avisar a TK de que la cuenta había acabado. Cuando los chicos no tenían ganas de jugar Kari y TK le daban algunas lecciones para que todos pudieran hablar con el pequeño libremente, Mimi y Sora no lo hacían mal, encantadas de hacer feliz a TK, Jou se sumó a las lecciones convencido de que aquello le ayudaría en un futuro cuando fuera médico, aunque debían admitir que al chico se le daba horriblemente mal, Taichi no participaba porque ya bastante le enseñaba Kari en casa y Koushiro encontró tremendamente interesante aquella manera de comunicación y en menos de una semana había llegado al nivel de Kari.

A TK le fascinaba el ordenador de Koushiro, cuando lo vio por primera vez quedó maravillado, TK no podía ver la televisión o películas si no eran con subtítulos y a un niño de 8 años no le emocionaba mucho tener que estar leyendo todo lo que pasaba y además no poder ver las escenas por estar leyendo así que simplemente no veía la televisión, pero el aparato de Koushiro era distinto, podía usarlo incluso una persona como él. Koushiro estuvo encantado de enseñarle las cosas básicas y pronto ambos se hicieron buenos amigos. Kari estaba encantada, veía progresar a TK con ayuda de sus amigos, parecía que el incidente del cumpleaños quedaba muy atrás. Sora intentaba que Yamato fuera un poco más abierto aunque nunca intentó que hablara con Tai, simplemente hacía pequeños gestos para que el chico entendiera que ella también lo consideraba ya un amigo, incluso cuando la chica le llevó los apuntes de una clase a la que no pudo asistir Sora creyó entrever una sonrisa de Yamato.

Una mañana en la escuela, mientras Tai iba al encuentro de sus amigos en el lugar de siempre, Yamato apareció unos metros más adelante, no le prestó atención hasta que vio que hacia él se dirigía un grupo de los chicos mayores y no precisamente de los amistosos. Yamato iba distraído mirando al suelo así que inevitablemente se tropezó con uno de ellos. Uno de los chicos lo agarró del brazo mientras se disculpaba.

\- Vaya, mirad quién es, el chico guapo de 5º. ¿Eres tan importante que puedes golpearnos sin más?- El resto rió.

\- Ya me he disculpado, suéltame, imbécil.- Yamato no tenía intención de amedrentarse.

\- ¿Y crees que un "lo siento" lo arregla, mira, le has arrugado la camisa a Rei.

\- Pues que se la planche su madre, dejadme en paz- Aquello enfureció a aquellos chicos que comenzaron a golpear a Yamato, por mucho que este se defendiera eran demasiados.

Tai no se lo pensó mucho, en cuanto vio como golpeaban a Yamato corrió en su ayuda, ambos recibieron una buena paliza pero al ser dos pudieron repartir unos cuantos golpes, dio la casualidad que Mimi y Sora fueron a buscar a Taichi al ver que tardaba y al ver la pelea llamaron a un profesor, desgraciadamente a ambos lo enviaron al despacho del director. Los llevaron a la enfermería mientras esperaban a ser recibidos por el director.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Preguntó Yamato.

\- Porque eres mi amigo, no iba a dejar que esos gorilas te destrozaran.

\- Ya te dije que no soy tu amigo.

\- Pero te guste o no tú sí que eres mi amigo.- Yamato levantó la cabeza y miró a Taichi que miraba al techo sonriente.

\- Eres muy pesado, ¿Lo sabes?- Pero esta vez Yamato sí que sonreía.

\- Y te guste o no vas a tener que aguantarme mucho tiempo más.- También Taichi sonreía porque comprendió que de aquella manera Yamato estaba aceptando su amistad.

Al final el director sólo les castigó una semana ya que no empezaron ellos la pelea, salieron al pasillo llenos de rasguños y tiritas pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

\- Tendrás que aguantarme todas las tardes durante una semana, Ishida, ¿Estás preparado?

\- Creo que lo soportaré, Yagami.

Entraron a clases donde todos sus compañeros los recibieron como héroes excepto una, Sora le envió una mirada envenenada a su compañero, que intentó persuadirla quejándose de sus heridas. Al final del día Yamato y Taichi no abandonaron el edificio y fueron a cumplir su castigo que consistía en ordenar y limpiar una de las aulas.

\- Oye, Tai, ¿Por qué te metiste en la pelea?

\- ¿Otra vez? Ya te dije que eres mi amigo.

\- Me refiero a que podrías haber ido a buscar a un profesor o haber esperado a que pararan.

\- No sé, no suelo pensar en esas situaciones, lo mismo me pasó con el resto.

\- ¿El resto?- Preguntó extrañado Yamato.

\- Sí, con Mimi y los demás. Al principio sólo estábamos Sora y yo pero un día mientras iba al baño me encontré con Mimi, estaba con unas compañeras de clase de esas snobs que solo piensan en maquillaje y ropa. Mimi se había acercado a una chica que no tenía suficiente dinero para el almuerzo y le había dado del suyo y sus amigas comenzaron a insultarla y reírse de ella por acercarse a aquella chica que ellas llamaban pobre, no lo pensé mucho y les dije unas cuantas cosas a aquellas muñecas descerebradas.

\- ¿Y el resto?

\- Mmm… A ver… Koushiro fue un tiempo después, no hablaba con nadie y todos lo trataban como un marginado porque le gustaba llevar su portátil con él o leer libros de informática, Mimi decidió ir a hablar con él un día y Sora y yo nos acercamos con ella. En un principio estuvo a punto de irse porque todos los que se le acercaban lo hacían para meterse con él pero Mimi consiguió convencerlo de que sólo queríamos hablar, lo pasamos francamente bien y Kou pasó a formar parte del grupo. Por último está Jou, él fue hace poco, estábamos jugando en el parque y comenzó a advertir a unos niños que no se subieran en lo árboles y aquellos niños comenzaron a burlarse de él y a robarle las gafas así que todos fuimos y le ayudamos a recuperarlas, es un poco plasta pero es un gran chico.

No hablaron mucho más lo que quedaba de castigo y pronto quedaron libres y pudieron ir a casa cuando ya casi había oscurecido, Taichi se llevó una buena bronca por parte de sus padres aunque no le castigaron ya que consideraron que lo hizo por ayudar a alguien. Kari le había guardado uno de los dulces de la abuela de TK y a Taichi no le supo tan amargo el estar castigado una semana. A partir de aquel momento Yamato no puso tanta resistencia en pasar tiempo con Tai o los chicos aunque aún participaba muy poco en las conversaciones y se iba pronto, pero poco a poco se sentía más cómodo en compañía.


	5. Chapter 5

Aquel domingo era una tortura para Tai, una lluvia de verano había descargado toda su furia sobre Odaiba y todos los planes que había hecho se fueron a pique, por si fuera poco su madre y Hikari habían salido de compras y su padre estaba haciendo papeleo en su despacho. No aguantaba más el aburrimiento, se subiría por las paredes de un momento a otro, saltó de la cama decidido: iría a casa de Yamato y lo arrastraría hasta la consola. Sabría que en cuanto lo viera ante su puerta lo tacharía de vago y molesto pero al final accedería, no pensaba quedarse allí. Subió las escaleras corriendo y llamó calmadamente a la puerta para no despertar la ira de Yamato, pero no fue él quien abrió.

\- Hola, Señora Takaishi, ¿Está Yamato en casa?- Preguntó educadamente.

\- Vaya, lo siento Tai pero ha salido y no volverá hasta más tarde- Le cayó una loza encima, una tarde muy aburrida de domingo se avecinaba. Pero lo pensó mejor.

\- Y Takeru, ¿Puede venir a jugar conmigo? Estoy un poco aburrido sólo en casa- Puso su mejor sonrisa.

\- No sé, le preguntaré a él- Puntualizó- _TK, ¿Quieres ir a jugar con Tai?-_

\- _¿Vienes, TK?-_ Se dirigió a él Tai.

\- _Vale._ \- Se despidió de su madre y bajó junto a Tai.

No era lo que esperaba pero no estaba nada disgustado, así podría conocer un poco mejor al que se había convertido en el mejor amigo de su hermanita. Esperaba que la comunicación no fuera un problema, si bien es verdad que nunca había tenido una conversación larga con TK en lenguaje de signos, siempre dejaba que Kari o Yamato le trasmitieran sus mensajes, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera comunicarse con el niño, no se había librado de las clases de Kari en casa por lo que simplemente le faltaba práctica. Por otro lado TK se encontraba un poco cohibido, nunca había estado a solas con nadie que no fuera Yamato o Kari y aún le producía ansiedad enfrentarse a ese tipo de situaciones pero no negaba que le entusiasmaba la idea, siempre había estado a la sombra de Yamato y últimamente siempre estaba en la órbita de Kari y los consideraban como un pack indivisible por lo que la consideración de Tai de tratarlo como un individuo único y querer pasar un tiempo con él a pesar de las dificultades le hizo sentirse por primera vez como un individuo único y normal, como cualquier otro niño que pasa el rato con un vecino.

En cuanto llegaron a su piso Tai se lanzó hacia la consola y le tendió un mando a TK que lo miró con algo de miedo.

\- _¿No sabes jugar?-_ TK miró la carátula del juego y negó con la cabeza pensando que Tai lo echaría a patadas por inepto.- _Pues tendré que enseñarte, vamos.-_ Seguía la misma dinámica que los chicos de tener una libreta cerca por si había problemas de comunicación.

La primera hora la dedicaron a que TK aprendiera los controles de los juegos que usaría, Tai era un profesor paciente que ya pasó el trance de enseñar a una hermana pequeña que no se le daba bien aquellas cosas. Le sorprendió que Kari fuera tan mala teniendo en cuenta la agilidad y habilidad que tenía de por sí pero pronto descubrieron que la coordinación manos-ojos de la pequeña dejaba mucho que desear lo que le valió a Tai un enfado por parte de su hermana. Sin embargo TK aprendió con mayor facilidad, al estar acostumbrado a mover los dedos rápidamente y a tener que fijarse detalladamente en los movimientos de las manos contrarias no le costó mucho aprender aunque no consiguió acercarse siquiera a una victoria contra Tai. Poco a poco el ambiente entre ambos se distendió y TK comenzó a sonreír ampliamente y se atrevió incluso a hacerle comentarios jocosos a Tai que estaba encantado de que el niño se lo pasara tan bien y sobre todo de no tener que pasar una tarde de lluvia aburrida, de hecho se lo estaba pasando muy bien jugando con TK.

Se percató de las diferencias tan grandes entre hermanos, no sólo en el físico. Yamato tenía el pelo algo largo y despeinado aunque de un modo ordenado, tenía el rostro alargado y la piel clara, los ojos eran azules oscuros y el cuerpo delgado y alto, incluso algo más que Tai. Por el contrario TK tenía el pelo rubio, pero un rubio más castaño que el de Yamato; su rostro era ancho y cuadrado y la piel más morena que la de su hermano; los ojos eran azules, pero de un azul claro, como el cielo y era bajito, aun teniendo la edad de su hermana Hikari el niño era casi meda cabeza más bajo que ella. En el carácter también se diferenciaban, aunque apenas comenzaba a conocerlos, Yamato era cerrado, desconfiado, solitario, borde en ocasiones, inteligente e independiente. Por el contrario Takeru era muy amable, considerado, simpático, un poco miedoso, dependiente, muy educado y tímido. En el rostro de Yamato siempre estaba posada una expresión de silencioso desdén mientras que TK siempre tenía una sonrisa en el borde de los labios.

Su padre les hizo algo de merendar y antes de que se dieran cuenta su madre y Kari ya habían vuelto y unos minutos después apareció Yamato buscando a su hermano, pero Tai no lo dejó marchar alegando que le debía una partida del día anterior. Yuuko vio como la hora de la cena llegaba y Tai y Yamato aún estaba jugando y que TK y Kari habían desaparecido en la habitación y seguían con aquel juego que habían inventado. Aquel juego consistía en que TK señalaba una palabra y Kari la pronunciaba despacio para que TK pudiera ver el movimiento de los labios y luego él repetía el movimiento con sus propios labios hasta que Kari le daba el visto bueno. Derrotada antes de la batalla subió a casa de los Takaishi para avisar a Natsuko decidida a que bajara a cenar con ellos para no tener que cenar sola.

Abrieron la mesa de la cocina y comieron sobras del medio día y ramen instantáneo, la cena estaba siendo muy animada, Tai parloteaba mientras Yamato lo escuchaba atentamente y de vez en cuando apuntaba algo y TK y Kari intentaban crear una forma de comunicarse sin las manos para poder comer y conversar a la vez y alguno de los dos soltaba una carcajada cada vez que el otro hacía una mueca extraña. Los mayores conversaban amenamente sobre sus trabajos, Natsuko estaba radiante, era la primera vez que se relajaba de verdad, sin tener problemas del trabajo en la cabeza ni el peso de la angustia por sus hijos. Desde que nació TK y le diagnosticaron el problema la única meta de Natsuko era conseguir el dinero para la operación de su hijo, primero tuvo que superar la crianza de TK y luego la mudanza al nuevo piso le había supuesto un buen desembolso de dinero, pero no podía dejar que sus hijos continuaran en aquella situación, los habría destrozado, sobre todo a Yamato. Se alegraba de haberse mudado.


	6. Chapter 6

El Cumpleaños de Hikari se acercaba y con él la navidad, el buen tiempo había dejado paso a lluvias continuas y a frío polar, la ropa de verano la habían cambiado por chaquetas gruesas y bufandas. A Takeru la Navidad le producía sentimientos contradictorios, por un lado disfrutaba de la Navidad como cualquier niño, le encantaban los regalos de Nochebuena y la cantidad de comida y dulces que había, además de lo bonita que se ponía la ciudad en aquellas fechas. Por otro lado le hacía sentirse triste porque veía a las demás familias felices y reunidas mientras que la suya no lo estaba, no significaba que su familia no se lo pasara bien en Navidad ni nada por el estilo, simplemente que _no era lo mismo._ Veía en casa de los Yagami un ambiente hogareño y familiar, la casa decorada por todas partes, la señora Yagami orneando galletas mientras Tai las cogía mientras su madre no miraba y Hikari poniéndole tontos sombreros al gato de la familia. Takeru nunca había entendido por qué no tenía un padre como el resto de chicos que conocía, pero como tampoco lo había tenido nunca no lo echaba de menos aunque tener una familia completa siempre fue su secreto sueño de Navidad.

El semblante pensativo y algo triste no pasaba desapercibido para nadie, Yamato trataba de mantener a su hermano ocupado por lo que iban al parque todos los días y los fines de semana buscaba distracciones para intentar animarlo sin mucho éxito, se sentía responsable por no poder sacarle una sonrisa a su hermano y que su madre trabajara en aquella época más que nunca no ayudaba en nada, en su interior Yamato culpaba a su madre del estado de su hermano que se quedaba largos ratos mirando por la ventana las luces de la ciudad y las personas que pasaban por la calle. Hikari también se percató del ánimo de TK y pasaba a su lado más tiempo que nunca llegando a poner celoso a Tai que la acusaba de preferir a un extraño a su propio hermano. La niña simplemente sonreía y le decía que TK la necesitaba.

Taichi no estaba de buen humor aquellos días, se había peleado con Sora por negarse a acompañarla de comprar porque lo consideraba cosa de chicas por lo que la pelirroja no había vuelto a hablarle. Yamato se reía de él por aquello lo que hacía que se enfadara aún más. Pero detrás de todo eso estaba animado porque pronto su hermanita cumpliría años y le prepararían una fiesta digna de ella, lo que le recordó que no le había comentado nada a Yamato y TK y sólo faltaban unos días por lo que se levantó refunfuñando y subió hacia el último piso.

\- _Oye, TK, el cumpleaños de Kari está cerca, vamos a hacerle una fiesta en casa, ¿Vendréis, verdad?-_ También se dirigió a Yamato que lo miraba sin mucho interés desde la cocina.

\- _¡Claro!_ _Tendremos que ir a buscarle un regalo-_ Dijo risueño.

\- _Bueno, entonces nos vemos para organizarlo todo._

Tai volvió a casa y Takeru se quedó pensativo pensando en qué podía regalarle a su amiga, la Nochebuena fue hace poco así que todo lo que pudiera necesitar la niña estaría cubierto. Se estrujó el cerebro pensando en qué podía querer Kari, incluso habló con Sora y Mimi que no supieron aconsejarle ya que estaban en la misma situación.

Su madre se sentía culpable por haberlos dejado solos tanto tiempo esas vacaciones así que cuando se enteró del cumpleaños de Hikari llevó a sus hijos al centro comercial, contenta de que Takeru volviera a sonreír de nuevo. Miraron cientos de tiendas pero nada parecía convencer a TK que quería que el primer regalo que le hiciera a su mejor amiga fuera algo especial, Yamato sólo paseaba de aquí para allá señalando que cualquier cosa le parecería bien con tal de salir de allí antes de la cena. Cuando ya estaban a punto de rendirse entraron en una última tienda, un pequeño local de cosas antiguas y de segunda mano, TK ya no esperaba encontrar nada y estaba decidido a comprar cualquier cosa cuando vio una vieja Polaroid de las que hacen fotos al instante, en un principio pasó de largo ante ella pero pronto recordó algo. Hikari tenía una extraña manía cuando iban caminando por el parque o por la calle, le gustaba mirar con detenimiento escenas que para ella tenían una belleza especial, solía arrastrar a TK de un lado al otro del parque señalando lo bonito que era aquello o lo de más allá. TK solía dejarse llevar y escuchar lo que le contaba pensando en que su amiga veía el mundo de una forma especial y única. Cuando vio la cámara por segunda vez comprendió que con una cámara Hikari podría atrapar esos momentos que le parecían tan especiales para siempre.

Decidido se volvió a su madre que intentó persuadirle de que no era un regalo muy adecuado para una niña pero Takeru insistió, no llevaría otro regalo a la fiesta que no fuera aquel. Natsuko sopesó, el artículo no era caro y tampoco era una cámara muy sofisticada, más parecía un juguete y no iba a discutir con su pequeño cuando tenía una mirada de determinación que bien conocía, pues era igual que la suya, así que pagó la cámara y volvieron a casa.

La fiesta fue un éxito, la casa estaba decorada con globos y guirnaldas por todas partes y Hikari resplandecía ante tantas muestras de cariño, comieron y jugaron más de lo que podían soportar y a la hora de los regalos todos estaban exhaustos pero cuando Kari desenvolvió la cámara que TK y Yamato le habían traído casi explota de felicidad, corrió a abrazar a TK y dio las gracias a Yamato antes de seguir desenvolviendo regalos. Más tarde, cuando casi todos se habían ido Takeru y Hikari se sentaron en el sofá.

\- _¿Cómo supiste que quería una cámara? No recuerdo habértelo dicho-_ Preguntó la niña.

\- _Te observé en el parque, cuando te quedas mirando algo que te gusta y pensé que así podrías mirarlo para siempre-_ Respondió TK con un leve sonrojo mientras se miraba la punta de los zapatos.

\- _Quiero que la primera foto que haga sea de nosotros, ¿Vale?_ \- TK asintió mientras Kari se acercaba más a él y le pedía a su padre que los fotografiara.

La fotografía mostraba a Hikari abrazando por el cuello a TK con un brazo mientras con el otro hacía la señal de la victoria, tenían las mejillas juntas y TK mostraba una sonrisa tímida y un sonrojo que le cubría las mejillas. En cuanto la tuvo en sus manos Kari la puso en su escritorio, cerca de la cabecera de la cama.

Aquella misma noche Kari se acostó mirando la fotografía, el regalo de TK había sido maravilloso y que ella quería devolvérselo lo antes posible, para el cumpleaños de TK aún quedaban meses y no quería esperar tanto así que pensó mucho tiempo, igual que Takeru hizo con ella, algo de lo que el niño no le hubiese hablado pero que podría gustarle tanto como a ella su cámara de fotos. Pensó en todos los recuerdos que tenía con TK y los fue analizando, recordaba haber pensado en un principio que la vida de TK podía llegar a ser aburrida ya que el niño no podía ver la televisión ni ver películas pero pronto abandonó esa idea cuando Kou le enseñó a jugar a videojuegos. Ahora que lo pensaba una de las cosas que más fascinaba a TK eran las historias detrás de los personajes, la propia historia le interesaba más que el juego en sí. No hizo falta pensar mucho más para que ese pensamiento lo hilara con otro, un libro que un familiar le había regalado la navidad pasada, era una historia fantástica donde aparecían todo tipo de criaturas y los personajes eran héroes que debían salvar al mundo.

No esperó ni a desayunar para subir a casa de TK y entregarle el libro sin más explicación que un escueto 'léelo y me cuentas´ que dejó a Takeru desconcertado. Hizo caso a su amiga y lo hizo, nunca había leído ningún libro, no porque no le interesara sino porque nunca había tenido una motivación, prefería jugar con Yamato. Esa tarde la dedicó a leer el libro con tal concentración que Yamato pensó que en cualquier momento saldría corriendo para meterse en el libro. Fascinación se quedaba corta para definir lo que sintió TK al leer, sintió que él mismo era el protagonista y a la vez todos los personajes, que la historia era la suya propia y que de alguna manera la historia y él estaban conectados. Cuando terminó el libro salió de casa sin avisar y bajó corriendo a casa de Kari que cuando abrió al puerta vio a TK jadeando frente a su puerta con el libro en las manos.

\- _¿Tienes más?_

\- _¿Cómo?_

\- _Quiero más libros, ¿Tienes?_

\- _Sí… Creo que tengo otro que puede gustarte, pasa._

\- _¿Y después de ese no tienes más?_

\- _No, no tengo más-_ El rostro de TK reflejaba desencanto.

\- _Quiero más._

\- _En la biblioteca hay cientos de libros, puedes ir allí._

\- _¿En serio? ¿Cientos?_

\- _Este fin de semana iremos, te enseñaré el camino._

Takeru volvió a casa con otro libro entre las manos y una ilusión inmensa por pensar en un lugar lleno de cientos de libros como el que sostenía, no podía pensar en algo mejor. Se durmió pensando en miles de historias que le aguardaban para vivirlas las veces que quisiera y Hikari se durmió contemplando las nuevas fotografías que había hecho aquel día, ambos abrazados a sus nuevos tesoros.


	7. Chapter 7

Había pasado un año completo desde que aquel camión llegara al edifico de los Yagami, la vida de ambos hermanos había cambiado, Tai comenzaba a dejar atrás los rasgos infantiles y comenzaba a despuntar el hombre que sería, su relación con Yamato había mejorado mucho, ambos se consideraban el mejor amigo del otro aunque Yamato aún mantenía una barrera entre ambos. Una cuestión que Taichi aún no se había atrevido a tratar con su amigo era qué había sido de su padre. Aquel día ambos jóvenes estaban tirados en la azotea disfrutando del sol primaveral y la brisa fresca, solían hacerlo a menudo. Taichi llevaba días queriendo sacar el tema pero no sabía cómo, al final su boca actuó antes que él.

\- Oye, Yamato, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Es imposible hacerte callar, así que dispara.

\- ¿Y tu padre? – Cruzó los dedos para que la respuesta no fuera que estaba muerto.

\- Nos dejó – Yamato se levantó con intención de irse.

\- Oye, no te vayas, no quería importunarte, simplemente sentía curiosidad – Yamato reflexionó, quizá fuera momento de contárselo a alguien.

\- Mis padres se conocieron muy jóvenes en la redacción del periódico donde trabajaban ambos, se casaron jóvenes y pronto me tuvieron a mí, recuerdo que desde muy pequeño sólo los escuchaba discutir por temas de trabajo, nunca fueron una de esas parejas que hablan las cosas, simplemente se las echaban en cara, se divorciaron poco después de cumplir yo un año. Tiempo después volvieron a intentarlo y tuvieron a TK pero cuando descubrieron que era sordo mi padre se fue corriendo dejando a mi madre sola con nosotros a cargo.

\- Así que por eso tú y tu hermano tenéis apellidos diferentes…

\- Sí, mi madre dice que no quiere quitarme el derecho a llevar el apellido de mi padre y que puede que un día vuelva para conocernos. Yo pienso cambiarme el apellido en cuanto pueda, no soporto llevarlo.

Tai entendió mucho mejor a su amigo después de esa conversación, entendía por qué era tan solitario y por qué protegía tanto a su hermano, su padre los abandonó siendo muy pequeños, obligando a Yamato a ser el hombre de la casa cuando casi no era ni un niño aún. A partir de aquel momento vio a Yamato con otros ojos, su amigo era una persona muy fuerte pero tenía que darse cuenta de que ahora las cosas eran diferentes y que le tenía a él y a sus amigos para sobrellevar la carga. Antes de que se diera cuenta ya había anochecido y Yamato había desaparecido.

Kari y TK habían establecido una rutina, cada sábado por la mañana iban a la biblioteca, mientras TK leía alguna novela en los jardines Hikari fotografiaba aquí y allá aumentando su colección de fotografías, a veces Takeru se burlaba de ella diciendo que acabaría con todos los carretes que había en el mercado, Hikari sólo le sacaba la lengua y seguía trabajando. Le gustaba hacer felicitaciones con sus fotografías y regalárselas a sus seres queridos pero lo que más le gustaba era fotografiar a escondidas a TK mientras leía, siempre tenía una expresión en el rostro que Kari sólo veía en aquellos instantes y le gustaba coleccionaras, le gustaba captar distintos instantes, cuando leía algo interesante, cuando la historia era triste, alegre, cuando un personaje se marchaba, le gustaba coleccionar aquellas fotos sin que él lo supiera. Su hermano vio un día la caja donde guardaba aquellas instantáneas y se mofó de ella diciéndole que era una acosadora y que se lo diría a TK para que tuviera cuidado lo que le valió una buena patada de su hermana. Lo que Hikari sabía era que TK se había ganado un lugar sumamente especial en su corazón y que le daba gracias a la vida por haberlo puesto en su camino, no todos tenían la suerte de encontrar a un mejor amigo tan interesante.

El grupo en sí se había unido en este tiempo como si de una familia se tratara, todos los domingos quedaban sin falta para hacer un picnic en el parque y muchas tardes las pasaban en casa de uno u otro pasando el rato, aunque consolidaran otras amistades fuera del grupo sabían que no tendrían unos amigos como los que allí tenían, cada uno a su manera aportaba algo a los demás. Todo parecía ir mejor de lo que todos esperarían y la esperanza de un nuevo curso los esperaba.

En la residencia Takaishi sonaba el teléfono, Natsuko contestó con el ceño fruncido y negras sombras bajo los ojos:

\- Residencia Takaishi, ¿Dígame?

\- … -

\- Lo entiendo, pero no puedo hacerlo, no ahora.

\- … -

\- Lo sé, pero les partiré el corazón –

\- … -

\- Sí, ya hablaremos. –

Cuando por fin las cosas parecían ir bien las malas noticias venían una detrás de otra y lo que más le dolía a Natsuko es que serían malas noticias para sus hijos, no soportaría verlos sufrir otra vez.


	8. Chapter 8

Takeru estaba radiante mientras se miraba en el empañado espejo del baño, en los últimos meses había crecido mucho y por fin podía decir que era más alto que Hikari Yagami, ya no era el más bajo del grupo y por fin aparentaba la edad que tenía. Su altura siempre lo había acomplejado un poco ya que siempre había parecido un par de años menor de lo que era pero ahora por fin dejaba la niñez atrás y sus rasgos se perfilaban, había tenido que renovar su armario porque la ropa le quedaba pequeño. Había pasado una semana entera recordando a su madre y a su hermano cuánto había crecido y que ya no era un niño aunque Yamato se había metido con él recordándole que nunca sería tan alto como él.

Mientras se miraba en el espejo su madre abrió la puerta y llamó la atención de su pequeño, comenzó a gesticular con las manos pero se retractó, recordando la petición de su hijo de no hablar por lengua de signos para obligarse a mejorar en la lectura de labios. Le pidió que se diera prisa porque la cena ya estaba en la mesa. Yamato ya estaba sentado esperando cuando TK se unió, el mayor había notado a su madre rara desde hacía unas semanas y sabía que aquel día quería decirles algo así que comió mas despacio de lo normal mientras no dejaba de mirar a su madre. Cuando llegó el postre Natsuko suspiró y pidió la atención de sus hijos.

\- TK, Yamato, tengo que contaros algo – Hizo una pausa para tomar aire, consciente de que lo que iba a decir heriría a sus hijos, pero ya había tomado la decisión de hablar con ellos y no había vuelta atrás – Vuestro padre se ha puesto en contacto conmigo, quiere pasar un día con vosotros.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, tras el rostro sorprendido de Yamato se instaló una máscara de puro hielo que no le sorprendió a Natsuko, Yamato había sufrido mucho cuando su padre los abandonó obligándolo a asumir responsabilidades que no le correspondían a un niño tan pequeño. Sin embargo Takeru pasaba de la sorpresa al desconcierto, luego la alegría y el reproche, siempre había soñado tener una familia completa como las de los demás niños y aquello era el primer paso sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en el abandono durante tanto tiempo para reaparecer ahora de repente.

Yamato se encerró en su habitación después de haber gesticulado un sordo no que iba cargado de ira, Natsuko se recostó sobre la mesa derrotada, sabía que les pedía mucho pero al fin y al cabo era su padre y no podía quitarles el derecho de conocerlo por mucho rencor que ella le guardara. Sintió una cálida mano sobre su cabeza y al levantar la vista vio a Takeru sonriéndole.

\- _Yo sí iré mamá, muchas gracias por todo lo que haces por nosotros. -_ Allí estaba TK, su rayo de esperanza inagotable, cuanto agradecía al cielo que le hubiera dado aquellos hijos. Eso no borraba el sentimiento de culpa que siempre la acompañaba por no haber hecho las cosas de la manera correcta por culpa de su orgullo.

TK se fue a la cama con una mezcla de alegría y miedo, se quedó dormido y no escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Natsuko sí la escuchó sabiendo perfectamente que Yamato había salido, su conciencia le decía que no estaba bien que un chico de su edad saliera a esas horas pero conocía muy bien a Yamato ya que por mucho que este lo ignorara se parecía mucho a su padre y sabía que su hijo necesitaba algo de tiempo para pensar.

Tai estaba a punto de acostarse cuando escuchó unos tímidos golpes en la puerta, abrió y se encontró a Yamato con una maleta en la puerta y un semblante nada alegre, conocía al chico lo suficiente como para no hacer preguntas, Yamato hablaría cuando estuviera preparado, otra fórmula era inútil. Lo hizo pasar y le pidió permiso a su madre para que el chico se quedara aquella noche con ellos, la señora Yagami no tuvo problema ya que intuyó que pasaba algo, ya lo averiguaría mañana. Preparó la cama de la habitación de invitados y lo instaló allí. Taichi se quedó con él mientras se preparaba esperando alguna señal de su mejor amigo, cuando vio que no salía nada de sus labios se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero pudo escuchar perfectamente como Yamato le decía "mi padre quiere volver" con esas palabras Tai lo entendió todo.

La señora Yagami había avisado a Natsuko la noche antes de que su hijo estaba en su casa, al día siguiente Yamato no tenía intención de volver a casa por lo que Yuuko subió a hablar con la madre del chico.

\- No quiere volver, lo siento mucho. - Le comunicó la señora Yagami.

\- Debería disculparme yo, no deberías sufrir estas molestias – le dijo mientras servía el té – Quizá no lo he hecho de la manera correcta.

\- Puedes contármelo si lo necesitas, quizá pueda ayudarte – Natsuko dudó pero necesitaba desahogarse y no tenía a nadie más en aquel momento.

\- Verás, conocí al padre de mis hijos después de terminar la carrera de periodismo y conseguir mi primer empleo en una redacción de un periódico local, él tenía unos años más que yo, no muchos, pero los suficientes para saber cómo funcionaba el mundo del periodismo. Congeniamos en cuanto nos conocimos, era un hombre increíble, inteligente, mordaz, dispuesto a todo por una exclusiva, me enamoré de él casi al instante y después de unos meses formalizamos la relación. Todo parecía perfecto, la relación era pura pasión y nuestras carreras progresaban muy rápido, un par de años después me quedé embarazada, no lo habíamos planeado y modificaba todos los planes que teníamos pero me pidió que nos casáramos en cuanto se enteró. Parecía que las cosas no iban a ser tan malas, cuando nació Yamato comenzaron los problemas, al principio todo era felicidad pero las facturas se acumulaban y él trabajaba más que nunca por lo que yo cuidaba sola al bebé, la pasión entre nosotros se fue apagando y empecé a reclamarle que pasara tan poco tiempo con el niño pero yo sabía que para él siempre estaría su trabajo por delante. Comenzaron las peleas y cuando Yamato tenía tres años nos divorciamos. Casi un año después volvimos a coincidir en una gala y la chispa volvió, nos acostamos y decidios volver a intentarlo, pero no funcionó pero yo ya estaba embarazada. Él se quedó hasta que TK nació, no estábamos juntos pero se ocupaba de sus hijos, cuando descubrimos que Takeru era sordo nos abandonó.

Hace unos meses volvió a ponerse en contacto conmigo para que le dejara pasar un día con los niños, al principio me negué pero no puedo permitir que mi relación con él interfiera con la de sus hijos, ambos necesitan una figura paterna y no quiero ser un obstáculo entre ellos así que accedí y se lo comuniqué a los niños pero Yamato no perdona a su padre el abandono, no puedo reprochárselo.

\- Es una situación complicada pero no debes preocuparte, Yamato es muy maduro seguro que en unos días vuelve, solo necesita asimilar todo lo que está pasando.

\- Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hijo, eras una buena persona – La señora Yagami recogió algo de ropa para Yamato y volvió a casa.

Yamato estaba en la azotea, como siempre que necesitaba pensar, después de tres días no sabía si estaba preparado o no para volver a casa, no entendía cómo su madre había hablado con aquel indeseable que se hacía llamar su padre después de todo lo que les había hecho, la última vez que volvió destrozó a su madre dejándola con dos niños pequeños y sola. Su madre era débil, no quería volver a verla, no de momento. Se encontraba en estas cavilaciones cuando alguien se sentó a su lado, Takeru le empujó ligeramente el hombro para que notara que estaba allí.

\- _¿Cuándo vas a volver a casa?_

 _\- No lo sé, aún no._

 _\- ¿Estás enfadado? -_ Su hermano no respondió pero TK entendió perfectamente la respuesta – _Mamá está muy triste desde que te fuiste deberías llamarla._

 _\- No quiero hablar con ella TK._

 _\- No deberías tratarla así, hermano, ella sólo quiere lo mejor para nosotros y tú se lo estás poniendo difícil._

 _\- Tú no lo entiendes Takeru, tú no viste cómo se quedó mamá la última vez._

 _\- No ha dicho que vaya a volver con papá, piensa mejor las cosas y vuelve a casa, te echo de menos._

No esperó a que se despidiera y se fue cruzándose con Tai por el camino.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - Dijo Taichi soltando la bolsa con la merienda enfrente del chico.

\- Quiere que vuelva a casa.

\- No es un mal consejo.

\- Ya sabes que no quiero volver por ahora.

\- Lo entendía hace unos días, creo que ya has tenido tiempo para pensar – Taichi Yagami siempre conseguía hacerle enfadar.

\- No te corresponde a ti decirlo.

\- Lo sé, pero creo que ya es hora de que hablemos de esto, dime que es lo que tanto te molesta – Tardó en contestar pero Tai no se impacientó, había comprendido el tempo de su mejor amigo hacía tiempo.

\- Las cosas no son así, no abandonas a tu familia y vuelves casi diez años después como si nada. Mi madre debería haberlo mandado a la mierda.

\- Eso no te lo discuto, pero todo eso debes reprochárselo a tu padre, no a tu madre, ella sólo intenta hacer lo mejor para vosotros. Aprovecha esta oportunidad para gritarle todos los reproches que tengas a tu padre y así podrás echarlo de tu vida para siempre – El semblante de Yamato cambió, Tai sabía que había dado en el clavo y se marchó para que su amigo pudiera asimilar correctamente sus pensamientos.

Taichi no se equivocaba, cuando volvió recogió sus cosas y agradeció a la madre de su amigo haberlo acogido para luego volver a casa. Natsuko escuchó el sonido de la puerta para encontrar a un avergonzado Yamato en la puerta.

\- Ya estoy en casa – Su madre lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba y lo besaba para mayor vergüenza de Yamato que no estaba acostumbrado a tanto cariño físico. Cuando paró se sentó en la sala a hablar con su hijo.

\- Lo siento mucho Yamato, sé lo que debes estar pasando, en ningún momento me he planteado retomar la relación con tu padre ni te pido a ti que lo hagas pero creo que sería bueno para ti y para tu hermano que tuvierais la oportunidad de hablar con él y aclarar todo lo que necesitéis, quizá las cosas se resuelvan y podáis retomar la relación con vuestro padre con el tiempo. Sólo te pido que lo intentes una vez.

\- Está bien, lo haré.

TK había pasado por una fase similar, al día siguiente, cuando descubrió que su hermano había desaparecido se sentó a hablar con su madre sobre el tema, le preguntó sobre la relación que habían tenido (cosa que su madre dulcificó mucho) y concluyeron en que le daría una oportunidad para explicarse. También había hablado mucho sobre sus miedos y esperanzas con Hikari, su eterna confidente, esta le había escuchado atentamente mientras este le contaba sus esperanzas infantiles de reconciliación entre sus padres y su rencor inevitable hacia tantos años de abandono. Gracias a estas conversaciones y el siempre acertado consejo de su mejor amiga pudo entenderlo todo con más claridad, atendería a las explicaciones que su padre le diera e intentaría conocerlo poco a poco.

Los últimos días habían sido traumáticos para ambos hermanos, habían tenido que lidiar con antiguos demonios a los que habían mantenido apartados mucho tiempo, cada uno a su manera. Takeru enfrentaba el futuro que se le presentaba con la firme esperanza de conocer por fin a su padre y hacerlo parte de su vida para así comprender su pasado, mientras que Yamato esperaba el momento de volcar todos los reproches sobre su progenitor y desterrarlo de su vida para siempre. Sea como fuere ambos hermanos tenía una larga semana por delante.


	9. Chapter 9

Hikari estaba preocupada, se pasaba la mitad del tiempo perdida en sus pensamientos en lugar de atender en clase y sus compañeros no paraban de decirle entre risas que seguro que pensaba en su novio. Se equivocaban por completo, Hikari estaba preocupada por Takeru, el domingo pasaría el día con su padre y con su hermano lo que provocaba en su mejor amigo una sensación de miedo y esperanza mezclados, se pasaba el tiempo evitando a la gente y sentándose en un rincón a pensar durante horas, ni siquiera Yamato o ella conseguían sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

Yamato por el contrario estaba más irritable que nunca, ya se había enzarzado en alguna pelea con Tai después de meterse con él por una nimiedad cosa que irritaba al castaño y acababan en las manos. El resto del grupo conocía la situación sin muchos detalles por lo que procuraban tratar con delicadeza a los hermanos, Sora aprovechó la tarde del viernes para acercarse a Yamato, cuando iban de camino a casa caminó a su lado algo detrás de Tai y Hikari.

\- Sabes, Yamato, mis padres también están divorciados – Captó la atención del chico – Al principio le echaba la culpa a mi madre por no ser lo suficientemente buena para que mi padre se quedara, después odié a mi padre porque le importábamos tan poco que nos dejó. Luego me di cuenta de que aquella situación no giraba en torno a mí, la relación de mis padres no había funcionado y no había nada que pudiera hacerse así que dejé de odiar. Me costó volver a llevarme bien con mi padre pero me alegro de haberlo hecho.

\- Gracias, Sora – La pelirroja le sonrió con afecto y a Yamato le pareció que las cosas no eran tan malas como él creía. Bien mirado la situación no era la misma, no era el divorcio el problema, si no el abandono, pero al menos Yamato miró con algo más de optimismo al futuro.

Hikari llegó a los jardines de la biblioteca como cada sábado, Takeru no había pasado por su casa como siempre pero tuvo la esperanza de que la rutina pudiera con su amigo y viniera. Llevaban días sin verse lo que hacía que Hikari notara un vacío, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin hablar con TK, aunque fuera una simple conversación de unos minutos cuando estaban ocupados. Comenzó a hacer fotos y se distrajo del mundo aunque le costó bastante concentrarse por estar pensando en TK, cosa que pasaba mucho últimamente. Cuando fue al sitio donde solía sentarse TK a leer lo encontró, tenía un libro entre las manos pero por primera vez desde que lo conocía no estaba prestándole atención sino que estaba mirando al cielo. Hikari pensó por primera vez en su vida que el rostro de TK era particularmente bello, que Takeru en sí era atrayente. Se sonrojó al instante y sacudió la cabeza, queriendo alejar esos pensamientos, como TK no la había advertido decidió tomarle una foto y añadirla a su colección.

El peso de Hikari en el banco lo sacó su ensoñación, sonrió disculpándose a Hikari y le hizo un hueco a su lado.

\- _Lo siento, debí haber venido contigo._

 _\- No tienes que disculparte, Tk, entiendo que necesitas pensar –_ Kari no estaba siendo del todo sincera, entendía que su amigo necesitara espacio, pero lo echaba de menos.

\- _Eres la mejor amiga que pudiera desear –_ Dijo mientras le revolvía el pelo a Hikari. Aquel gesto hizo que se le acelerara un poco el corazón.

\- _Y tú eres un monstruo devora-libros, pero también eres mi mejor amigo –_ Se quedaron un rato en silencio, metidos en sus pensamientos, pero Hikari tuvo bastante, quería saber qué pasaba por la cabeza de TK.

\- _¿Aún sigues dándole vueltas? -_ Preguntó Hikari.

\- _Sí, pienso una y otra vez en las cosas que pueden pasar, si será un hombre horrible, una buena persona, si lo querré o le odiaré, si será aburrido… No paro de darle vueltas a todo._

 _\- Bueno, sólo quedan unas horas para salir de dudas._

 _\- Estoy muerto de miedo, Hikari –_ Kari miró a su amigo, aún veía en él al niño que estaba al borde de las lágrimas a cada momento, pero de alguna forma había cambiado. Se preguntó si ella también había cambiado.

\- _Pase lo que pase estaré aquí… y Yamato y los demás. No estarás solo –_ Ahí estaba de nuevo el nerviosismo, el corazón acelerado y el sonrojo.

\- _Gracias, Kari._

La abrazó, no lo hacían mucho y esta vez era TK el que superaba en altura a su amiga. Por un momento TK pensó que aquel era mejor aún que el abrazo que le había dado su madre aquella mañana al verlo decaído, si por él fuera no la soltaría jamás, por primera vez en días Takeru se sentía tranquilo y en paz. El resto de la mañana pasó volando, se contaron todo lo que no habían hablado aquellos días recuperando el tiempo perdido.

El domingo llegó, ninguno de los dos hermanos había podido dormir mucho, ambos habían estado pensando en todo lo que querían preguntarle a su padre. Habían quedado a las 11 en el parque de atracciones a las afueras de la ciudad, su madre los recogería a las 7, Natsuko y Hiroaki quedaron el día anterior para hablarlo todo por lo que al verse no hubo ninguna conmoción. Takeru y Yamato se quedaron de pié en frente de su padre, sin saber que decir, Takeru volvió a sentirse como aquel niño asustado que conoció Hikari tiempo atrás, Yamato notaba como todo el rencor corrosivo que había tratado de olvidar subía por su garganta.

\- Este es Hiroaki Ishida, vuestro padre – Hiroaki se parecía mucho a Yamato aunque los ojos y el perlo de ambos lo heredaron de su madre, tenía el rostro alargado y el semblante serio. Natsuko iba traduciendo para que TK entendiera todo.

\- Hola niños, podéis llamarme Hiroaki si os sentís más cómodos – No obtuvo respuesta de ninguno, Takeru estaba en shock y su hermano ni siquiera le dirijía la mirada.

\- Está bien, ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo?

Natsuko se despidió de sus hijos y le dio un móvil de pre-pago a Yamato por si ocurría algo y tenía que ir a por ellos. Le hizo prometer a ambos que lo intentarían y que Yamato cuidaría de TK. Fueron a una cafetería dentro del parque y Hiroaki pidió un café.

\- ¿Qué queréis tomar? - Por primera vez se dio cuenta cómo Yamato hablaba en lenguaje de signos con su hermano y se sintió miserable.

\- _¿Quieres un zumo, Takeru? -_ Gesticuló Hiroaki.

\- _¿Conoces el lenguaje de signos? -_ Hiroaki esperó que llegaran las bebidas para responder.

\- _Creo que es hora de que hablemos claro, quiero disculparme con vosotros aunque sé que no merezco vuestro perdón y menos vuestro cariño. Ya sabéis que las cosas con vuestra madre no salió bien, no estamos hechos el uno para el otro, enterarme del embarazo de Yamato fue duro, era joven y había soñado toda mi vida con una carrera llena de éxitos, creí que podría con las dos cosas, un bebé y mi trabajo pero no pude, tenía que sacrificar algo y sacrifiqué a mi familia. Luego vino TK, más inesperado aún, decidí hacer lo correcto y quedarme aunque no estuviera con vuestra madre pero cuando descubrimos la condición de TK me entró el pánico, me superó la situación y no supe qué hacer, acababan de ascenderme y mi puesto me exigía más horas y mudarme a otra ciudad así que tomé el camino fácil y huí. Al principio las cosas me fueron muy bien, volcaba todas mis energías en el trabajo para no pensar en vosotros, empecé a beber y eso me costó el empleo, llegaba borracho a la redacción y gritaba a los empleados. Estuve mucho tiempo bagando de un lugar a otro consumido por la culpa, quería volver pero no me lo merecía, hace un par de años un buen amigo me ayudó a superar mi alcoholismo y a conseguir un nuevo empleo, mucho más modesto que el anterior pero cerca de vosotros, en esta misma ciudad. Llevo más de un año pensando cómo plantarme delante vuestra y miraros a la cara después de lo que os hice hasta que tuve el valor para ponerme en contacto con Natsuko, es una gran mujer, espero que lo valoréis. No os pido que me perdonéis, sé que es pedir demasiado, pero permitidme al menos pasar sólo unas horas con vosotros._

Hiroaki terminó el relato y miró el café que se había quedado frío, no miró a sus hijos por miedo a romper en llanto. El primero en respnder fue Tk después de limpiarse las lágrimas y llamar la atención de Yamato y su padre.

\- _Quiero montar en la montaña rusa, Hiroaki –_ Su padre sonrió mientras lloraba, el estar con sus hijos era un sueño hecho realidad, aunque no volviera a verlos atesoraría aquellos momentos para siempre.

Yamato no abrió la boca, andaba tras su hermano con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido mirando como su padre y TK comenzaban una tímida conversación. Por una parte seguía odiando a aquel hombre pero por otro lado había notado que el arrepentimiento era sincero, si de verdad quería volver a su vida le costaría mucho esfuerzo. Montaron en la montaña rusa como TK quería, luego en algunas atracciones más aunque Yamato se quedó esperando. Hiroaki sonrió cuando Yamato rehusó de malos modos la invitación a unirse a ellos, le daban ganas de reír, al ver a Yamato había comprendido que su primogénito era exactamente igual a él, era como mirar atrás en el tiempo y verse a sí mismo. Sin embargo Takeru le recordaba mucho a la joven Natsuko que conoció y también a su propia madre por la dulzura natural del pequeño, se había ganado su corazón con la primera sonrisa.

Después de la gran caminata de un lado a otro fueron a otra cafetería de las que tenían una zona para batear, después de descansar un poco Hiroaki miró desafiante a su hijo.

\- ¿Sabes batear, Yamato? - Aunque su rostro fuera serio Yamato reconoció la sonrisa en la punta de los labios que tanto usaba TK.

\- Algo.

\- Enséñame lo que sabes hacer – Dijo mientras se levantaba y pagaba el importe de la actividad. Le pasó un casco y un bate a su hijo y lo hizo entrar.

Apenas conseguía darle a algunas bolas y comenzaba a frustrarse, Hiroaki entró en la zona de bateo con él, para incomodidad del chico.

\- Baja más los codos, tienes que hacer el movimiento con todo el cuerpo, así, mueve las caderas – Estuvo tentado a soltarle unas cuantas barbaridades pero recordó el relato de Sora y a su madre y decidió obedecer.

\- Lo haces muy bien, Yamato – Al menos no estaba siendo un rotundo fracaso.

Las siete llegaron antes de lo esperado, Yamato había aprendido a batear y se había abierto una vía de comunicación entre padre e hijo. Hiroaki sabía que al que más daño había hecho era a Yamato y estaba dispuesto a repararlo como pudiera, aunque costara años. Takeru corrió a saludar a su madre y Hiroaki aprovechó para retener a Yamato sosteniéndolo por el hombro.

\- Yamato, hijo, espera – No volteó a ver a su padre, pero paró – Sé que no merezco ni que me mires y esto que habéis hecho por mi, permitirme conoceros ha sido maravilloso. Necesitaría cientos de vidas para compensarte todo el daño que te he hecho pero permíteme volver a veros – Yamato asintió sin voltarse y fue hacia su madre sin volver la vista atrás.


	10. Chapter 10

Hikari estaba contrariada, parecía que todos alrededor supieran un chiste muy gracioso pero nadie se lo explicaba, al menos encontraba consuelo en que TK sabía tan poco como ella de lo que pasaba últimamente en el grupo, aunque su mejor amigo parecía comprenderlo mejor que ella y aquello la enfadaba. Siempre solía ser ella más despierta que TK y que esto no se cumpliera aquella vez la desesperaba.

Desde hacía unos días todos murmuraban y callaban cuando los más pequeños aparecían, Hikari nunca había acusado demasiado la diferencia de edad que había entre ella y los amigos de su hermano ya que siempre se había sentido una más, pero en aquella ocasión se sentía a años luz de ellos. Todo el revuelo venía de una pelea entre su hermano Taichi y Sora, no entendía la expectación que vivían todos ya que las peleas entre ambos amigos eran casi semanales. Pero aquella vez parecía ser diferente, Tai y Sora no se reconciliaron tras un par de días y unas cuantas humillaciones públicas a Taichi sino que después de casi una semana ambos amigos no se dirigían la palabra, Sora se negaba a compartir espacio con él por lo que no había ido a las reuniones del grupo desde la pelea.

Hikari veía a su hermano triste y abatido, nada normal en Taichi que siempre estaba risueño y enérgico, Hikari no entendía por qué no se disculpaba y arreglaba la situación, había hablado del tema con Takeru un par de veces y este le había aconsejado que lo dejara estar, que Tai sabría resolver la situación. Pero ella no estaba tranquila, los días pasaban y nada se solucionaba. Estaba dándole vueltas al asunto en su habitación, que ya no compartía con Tai ya que sus padres habían decidido que su primogénito era bastante mayor como para compartir habitación con su hermanita, cuando decidió enfrentar el asunto.

\- Hermano, ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó entrando en la habitación de su hermano.

\- Claro, Kari, sólo un poco cansado del entrenamiento – Nunca supo mentir.

\- ¿De verdad? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, si has vuelto a suspender algún examen no se lo diré a mamá y papá.

\- No es eso, Kari. Estoy bien, de verdad – Kari sabía que era mentira, pero nunca había encontrado tanta resistencia por parte de Tai al contarle un problema, por lo que decidió dejarlo a su aire.

\- Oye, Hikari, ¿Qué se le regala a una chica para disculparse? - Aquella pregunta desconcertó a Hikari.

\- Mmm… No sé, me gustó mucho cuando TK me regaló mi cámara, sabía que había tenido que esforzarse mucho para encontrar un regalo que de verdad me gustara. También me gusta cuando son detalles pequeños, como traerme chocolate cuando estoy triste o los dulces de su abuela cuando estoy enferma.

\- Vale, ya entiendo, te gustan los regalos de Takeru – Por alguna razón Tai parecía de peor humor que cuando ella llegó.

Hacía unos meses que Takeru y Yamato habían retomado el contacto con su padre y Hiroaki intentaba pasar con ellos la tarde del viernes, los recogía del colegio, los llevaba a comer y los niños decidían la actividad del día. Aún le costaba mucho conversar con Yamato pero no pensaba rendirse. Aquel fin de semana lo pasarían con su padre ya que Natsuko asistiría a un seminario que duraba el fin de semana y Hiroaki le había suplicado que le dejara quedarse con ellos. Costó un poco que Yamato aceptara pero con al insistencia de TK no había quien pudiera. Takeru le contaba euforico a su amiga las cosas de hombres que harían aquel fin de semana, desde luchas de sumo hasta comer con las manos, Hikari lo miraba divertida, asombrada por tanta masculinidad en TK. Cuando acabó el relato Hikari le pidió el favor a su mejor amigo de que intentara sonsacarle a su hermano qué estaba pasando.

Con Takeru asediando a Yamato Hikari lo intentaría con el resto de integrantes del grupo. El domingo, día en el que todos se reunían, Sora tampoco apareció. Taichi, Koushiro y Jou entretenían a unos niños con pompas de jabón que Jou había preparado mientra Mimi y Hikari comían helado en un banco.

– Oye Mimi, ¿Sabes por qué está tan triste mi hermano?

\- Te has dado cuenta, eh, al fin y al cabo es tu hermano.

\- Sé que se ha peleado con Sora, pero eso pasa mucho, así que no sé por qué es.

\- Pero esta pelea es diferente, Kari, ¿Quieres que te lo cuente? - Hikari asintió al instante – El otro día el tonto de tu hermano estaba hablando con unos amigos del club de fútbol y cuando Sora se acercó a guardar los balones lo primero que escuchó de Tai es "A mi no me gusta Sora, si parece un chico. Ni siquiera es guapa".

\- Mi hermano es tonto de remate, pero no es la primera vez que llama "fea" a Sora, ¿No? - Entendía que Sora estuviera enfadada con el mentecato de su hermano, pero le había hecho cosas peores, como vomitarle en el gorro.

\- Es verdad, no es la primera vez, pero esta vez fue diferente

\- No lo entiendo. Sé que lo que ha dicho Tai está muy mal, pero con una disculpa debería arreglarse – Mimí sonrió con ternura.

\- A veces se me olvida que eres menor que nosotros, Hikari – No era para tanto, su hermano estaba a punto de cumplir 14 y ella cumpliría 11 – Tu hermano y Sora se llevan muy bien, ¿Verdad?

\- Sí, es su mejor amiga.

\- Y cuando creces los chicos y las chicas cambian, ¿Verdad?

\- Sí, son adolescentes, ya me han explicado todos los cambios corporales en el colegio.

\- Pero a veces los sentimientos también cambian, Hikari. Cuando creces comienzas a fijarte en los chicos o en las chicas de otra manera.

\- Te enamoras, tienes pareja… todo eso lo entiendo.

\- Pues bien, eso es lo que está pasando.

\- No entiendo que tienen que ver las parejas en un enfado entre Tai y Sora, son amigos desde siempre – Hikari siempre había sido muy madura, tanto o más que su hermano, pero en lo que respectaba al amor la pequeña Yagami iba muy atrasada.

\- ¿No lo entiendes? Sora se enfadó tanto con Tai porque le gusta. Por eso le cuesta tanto perdonar lo que dijo tu hermano – El shock que estaba pasando Hikari se evidenciaba en su cara, que casi hace que Mimi comience a reir.

\- Pero… Sora es su mejor amiga… y Tai es su mejor amigo…

\- Es muy normal que al crecer el sentimiento de amistad entre un chico y una chica evolucione y terminen gustándose.

\- ¿Siempre pasa? ¿Siempre te enamoras de tu mejor amigo? - El pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de Kari.

\- No, tranquilízate, Kari, no siempre pasa, depende de la persona. No pasa siempre, pero tampoco es raro. Koushiro en un amigo muy cercano y al crecer no me he enamorado de él. No pasa siempre, tranquila – Hikari comenzó a respirar con normalidad. Era cierto, Koushiro y Mimi eran buenos amigos y sin embargo Mimi era muy popular había tenido varios novios en el último año.

\- Entonces Sora está triste porque Taichi dijo esa barbaridad, ¿A Taichi le gusta Sora? - Que un dato tan importante no se lo hubiera comunicado su hermano le dolía, creía que confiaban el uno en el otro.

\- No lo sabemos, ni siquiera creo que él lo sepa, pero tiene que buscar la manera de hacer las paces con Sora y pronto si no queremos que la cosa vaya a peor.

Aquello si que no se lo esperaba Hikari, todo el secretismo y los problemas entre su hermano y Sora venían de los sentimientos de Sora hacia su hermano, ¿Y los sentimientos de su hermano hacia Sora?. Aquella tarde había sido un antes y un después en la infantil concepción del mundo que la pequeña Yagami tenía. No era tonta, sabía lo que conllevaba la adolescencia, sabía que comenzaban las primeras relaciones amorosas, lo había visto con Mimi, pero siempre pensó que aquellas cosas quedaban lejanas, que su grupo de amigos seguiría junto sin dificultades por siempre y que los problemas de corazón nunca los molestarían. Y de repente la realidad la abofeteó en la cara: sus amigos comenzaban a crecer, mucho antes que ella, a su gran amiga Sora le gustaba su hermano Tai, el que siempre había sido su mejor amigo. Una gran duda crecía en su interior, ¿Le pasaría lo mismo a ella y TK? ¿Se enamoraría alguno del otro y acabaría todo en un embrollo como aquél? Esperaba de todo corazón que no, TK era demasiado importante en su vida como para terminar así por una tontería como un enamoramiento adolescente. Las cosas se habían aclarado por fin pero un nuevo horizonte de dudas se habría frente a Hikari.

El lunes llegó y Tai no aguantaba más presión, Mimi no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente con cólera cada vez que lo veía y de repetirle una y otra vez que era un bruto insensible que merecía el peor de los destinos, Sora había cambiado su sitio con Yamato en clase y no consentía acercarse a Taichi, lo peor era ver la tristeza en los ojos de su mejor amiga y saber que había sido él quién lo había causado. Koushiro no hablaba del tema con él ya que estaba influenciado por Mimi, Jou sólo le había aconsejado que se disculpara, sólo le quedaba Yamato. No había podido hablar con él en todo el fin de semana ya que estaba en casa de su padre así que en cuanto volvieron a casa arrastró a su amigo a la azotea del edificio.

\- Tienes que ayudarme, Yamato, no sé qué hacer

\- Te has metido en este lío tú solo, Yagami – Aunque Yamato intentaba hacerse el duro disfrutaba enormemente viendo a Taichi suplicar su ayuda.

\- Lo sé, ayudame a salir, por favor – El chico sacudió la cabeza derrotado, pero divertido.

\- ¿Por qué tuviste que decir eso? - Yamato había decidió apiadarse de su amigo.

\- No lo sé, estaba hablando con unos chicos del club y se pusieron a hablar de chicas, quién era la más guapa de nuestro curso y esas cosas. Comenzaron a decir que Sora era mi novia y que debía dejarla para salir con Chiharu, la chica más guapa de mi curso. Yo les decía que Sora no era mi novia, ni me gustaba, se pusieron tan pesados que tuve que decir eso, no sabía que Sora me escucharía.

\- Eres un bocazas sin remedio, Yagami – Yamato se compadecía de su amigo, podía llegar a ser un completo desastre.

\- ¿Has intentado disculparte con ella?

\- Lo hice, en cuanto vi que me había escuchado corrí tras ella y me disculpé, pero no me escuchaba.

\- ¿Lo has intentado más veces?

\- No he podido, huye de mí o Mimi se interpone. No entiendo por qué está tan enfadada, ya le he pedido perdón – Taichi no dejaba de ser un completo despistado, como siempre.

\- Lo que dijiste no fue nada bonito, desde luego.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Lo piensas de verdad? ¿Piensas que Sora sea un chico, o que no sea guapa?

\- No… quiero decir… Sora ha sido mi mejor amiga desde siempre, hemos jugado al fútbol juntos… Nunca… No sé. Nunca he pensado en Sora de otra manera, siempre ha sido simplemente Sora, mi mejor amiga.

\- ¿Nunca la has visto como una chica? - La cara sonrojada de Tai lo delataba.

\- No soy estúpido, sé que Sora es una chica, últimamente ha cambiado… Físicamente.

\- ¿Y por qué tuviste que decir eso? - La cabeza de Tai comenzaba a girar demasiado rápido.

\- No lo sé, ¿Vale? Tan sólo quería que esos estúpidos dejaran de hablar de ella como un grupo de depravados – El misterio comenzaba a resolverse y a Yamato le pareció tan simple que comenzó a reír.

\- ¿Y ahora de qué te ríes Ishida? Como no pares voy a darte un puñetazo.

\- Así que dijiste aquella barbaridad porque estabas celoso.

\- ¿Celoso? ¿De qué estás hablando Ishida?

\- No lo ves, dijiste aquello porque querías que aquellos chicos dejaran de ver a Sora como una chica – El planteamiento de Yamato tenía tanta lógica que Tai acabó dándole un buen golpe en las costillas a su mejor amigo.

\- Eres más estúpido de lo que pensaba, Yamato – Y se fue dejando a un satisfecho Yamato doliéndose del golpe.

No es que Yamato tuviera mucha experiencia amorosa, ni mucho menos, pero había comprendido los sentimientos de Sora desde que se conocieron, antes incluso de que la propia chica los conociera, y con Tai había acertado, estaba seguro, su amigo era tan despistado con las chicas que no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos que despertaba ni aunque se los señalaran con luces de neón. Yamato era muy popular entre las mujeres, no sabía aunque no le gustase, decían que las atraía su aura de lobo solitario. Tampoco Taichi pasaba desapercibido entre las mujeres, era un buen deportista, un payaso algo infantil y al crecer había desarrollado un cuerpo de atleta que volvía locas a las chicas de su instituto, pero Taichi era tan despistado que no se daba cuenta de las pasiones que despertaba entre sus compañeras, mucho menos supo ver los sentimientos de su mejor amiga, que intentaba disimularlos.

Al igual que Yamato y Taichi hablaban sobre el tema también lo hacían Takeru y Hikari, ambos estaban en el salón del chico conversando sobre las averiguaciones del fin de semana.

\- ¿ _Cómo lo pasaste en casa de tu padre? -_ Por muy impaciente que estuviera por hablar con TK sobre el tema lo primero era lo primero.

\- _Muy bien, ha sido muy divertido, nos enseñó un álbum de fotos para que conociéramos a su familia._

 _\- Seguro que pronto los conocerás._

 _\- También averigüé algo sobre lo que me pediste -_ las formalidades habían acabado.

\- _Yo también he averiguado cosas, empieza tú._

Al final las dos informaciones eran muy similares, Taichi había sido un bocazas y Sora había escuchado aquella barbaridad, Takeru sin embargo había escuchado el punto de vista de su hermano, por lo que sabía que Taichi había actuado así por presión de sus compañeros. Takeru no había sufrido un shock al conocer lo ocurrido, se había familiarizado con el tema leyendo novelas de amor por lo que no le parecía tan catastrófico como a su amiga.

\- _Tenemos que hacer algo antes de que empeore._

 _\- Hikari, es un tema entre tu hermano y Sora, deben arreglarlo ellos._

 _\- Pero si no hacemos nada seguirán enfadados para siempre –_ Takeru sonrió con ternura, acababa de conocer a la Hikari insegura y algo exagerada, no le desagradó en absoluto conocer una nueva faceta de su mejor amiga, le parecía adorable. Siempre había sido Hikari la que sabía que hacer y la que controlaba la situación, tocaba cambiar papeles.

\- _Hikari, Sora y Taichi son amigos desde siempre, una tontería así no acabará con su amistad, lo arreglarán –_ Takeru tenía razón, debía tenerla.

Hikari respiró hondo y asintió, Takeru tenía razón, no debía inmiscuirse en los asuntos de los demás, si su hermano necesitaba su ayuda la tendría pero no forzaría nada. Takeru cambió de tema y volvió al fin de semana con su padre. Takeru comenzó a gesticular pero Hikari no prestaba atención a sus gestos, se preguntaba en qué momento Takeru había crecido tanto, hacía tan poco tiempo que tenía ante ella aun niño rubio llorón que se moría de miedo cuando tenía que enfrentarse a algo nuevo. El Takeru que tenía ante ella no era aquel niño, ahora TK era un muchacho tranquilo, maduro y que se tomaba las cosas con calma, incluso con el paso del tiempo había conseguido hacer amigos por su cuenta sin tener que ir siempre a la sombre de Hikari o Yamato. No sólo había cambiado su carácter, ahora que tenía la oportunidad de mirarlo atentamente veía que los rasgos de su amigo estaban perdiendo la redondez de la niñez y comenzaban a perfilarse unos rasgos más agudos, había crecido mucho, le sacaba poco más de media cabeza a su amiga y el pelo también le había crecido. Pero lo que más desconcertaba a Hikari era desde cuando Takeru tenía una sonrisa tan bonita.

Taichi gritaba contra la almohada, no entendía qué estaba pasando, hacía tan solo una semana su vida era perfecta, fútbol, estudios y sus amigos. Sora estaba a su lado, como siempre, y de repente todo cambió. Maldita adolescencia. Él sólo quería seguir como siempre, no estar dándole vueltas durante días a algo que un año atrás se hubiera solucionado fácilmente. ¿Le gustaba Sora, le gustaba su mejor amiga, su compañera en la cancha? No tenía ni idea. Lo único que sabía era que odiaba estar tanto tiempo separado de ella y que quería recuperar su amistad lo antes posible. No había parado de pensar en lo que había dicho su hermana, un detalle que supusiera esfuerzo y que le gustara a Sora, algo especial. Antes de quedarse profundamente dormido encontró la solución.

El sábado siguiente Hikari se levantó más tarde que de costumbre y fue a desayunar aún estragándose los ojos. Su madre estaba en la cocina, lavando los cacharros que usó al hacer el desayuno.

\- Buenos días, Kari. Oye, ¿Sabes dónde está tu hermano? No recuerdo que hoy tuviera partido.

\- No, que yo sepa no tenía partido, y no recuerdo que tuviera entrenamiento tampoco.

\- Quizá esté en el parque entrenando, no tardará en volver – concluyó su madre.

Pero las horas pasaban y Taichi no volvía, su madre comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, Taichi podía ser travieso pero jamás desapareció sin decir nada. Llamó a todos sus amigos para ver si estaba en casa de alguno de ellos y se le había olvidado avisa, ninguno sabía donde estaba. Tampoco Yamato sabía dónde estaba, pronto llegaron los chicos para buscar a Taichi por la zona, quizá estuviera jugando al fútbol en una cancha cercana y se le habían pasado las horas. Sora era la que más nerviosa estaba, diciendo una y otra vez que aquello era culpa suya, que debía haber olvidado el tema y perdonarlo. Sobre las 5 de la tarde, con Susumu a punto de llamar a la policía Taichi apareció sudado y resoplando con un bulto en la mano. Su madre lloró de alegría pero su padre le pegó una bofetada por haberles dado tal susto aunque luego le abrazó. Todos sus amigos estaban en el salón, esperando una explicación, aunque aliviados. Taichi avanzó hacia Sora, con la mejilla hinchada y con el sudor aún en el rostro, le extendió el bulto y ella lo cogió y lo extendió. Era una camiseta de la selección japonesa firmada por el jugador que más admirado por Sora: Keisuke Nakamura, el mejor mediapunta que había tenido Japón en su historia. Sora rompió a llorar.

\- No sabía que hacer para que me perdonaras, así que en cuanto supe que la selección iba a entrenar en Tokio hoy fui para conseguir la firma de Nakamura – Ahora se volvió hacia los demás – siento haberos preocupado, debí haber avisado pero tuve que esperar mucho por la firma y no tenía un teléfono cerca para llamar.

Sus padres se ablandaron completamente con el gesto de su hijo y no le reprocharon nada, lo que no esperaba Taichi era que Sora se tirara a sus brazos mientras lo llamaba tonto y lloraba, lo único que pudo hacer es corresponder el abrazo mientras seguía confundido.

\- ¿Eso significa que me perdonas? - Preguntó Taichi con su mejor sonrisa.

\- Claro que te perdono, Tai – Taichi no estaba preparado para aquello, una sora con la mirada vidriosa, a escasos centímetros de él y más guapa de lo que hubiera pensado nunca que su mejor amiga pudiera estar. Había respondido sólo a la pregunta que tanto lo atormentaba, estaba perdidamente enamorado de Sora Takenouchi.


	11. Chapter 11

Hacía sólo unas horas que la casa de los Yagami había quedado vacía, todos los miembros de la familia estaban en sus camas, aunque no todos durmiendo. Taichi miraba al techo, pensando, escuchó un ruido que venía de la cocina y se asomó, Hikari bebía un vaso de agua con los ojos aún cerrados. Tai decidió que era un buen momento para hablar con su hermana, ya no hablaban tanto como antes y era hora de remediarlo, al día siguiente era domingo así que no debían preocuparse por dormirse tarde.

\- Oye, Kari, ¿Quieres charlar un poco? Hace tiempo que no hablamos solos tú y yo.

\- Claro, hermano.

Hikari tenía sueño pero si su hermano se lo pedía se quedaría despierta la noche entera. Taichi subió a la litera de arriba y dejó la de abajo a su hermana, como en los viejos tiempos.

\- Creo que me he enamorado, Kari.

\- ¿De quién? - Creía saber la respuesta, pero mejor asegurarse.

\- De Sora.

\- ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?

\- Esta tarde, nunca había pensado demasiado en lo que sentía por ella, era mi mejor amiga y punto, pero esta tarde, cuando la vi llorar por mi culpa sentí que no dejaría que Sora llorara jamás, que haría lo que fuera por hacerla feliz estando a mi lado. No sé si eso es amor o no, sólo sé que quiero que esté a mi lado pero de otra manera, no sólo como amiga y no sé qué hacer – Hikari estaba abrumada, no tenía ni idea que el amor fuera eso, pero lo que le había contado Tai era muy profundo.

\- No sé si podré ayudarte hermano, Mimi sabría que decirte.

\- Sólo escuchándome me ayudas, Kari.

\- ¿Entonces quieres que Sora sea tu novia? - Tai agradecía que su hermana no pudiera verle la cara, que ahora presentaba un llamativo color rojo.

-… Sí… Creo que sí.

Tai desvió el tema y comenzó a preguntarle a su hermana por su vida y los dos se sumergieron en una conversación banal hasta que la pequeña se quedó dormida una hora después. Aunque Hikari no supiera nada del amor Taichi siempre agradecería tenerla como hermana.

Había un tema que rondaba a TK desde hacía unas semanas, procuraba no pensar mucho en él pero no podía evitar que cada noche soñara con lo mismo, la mañana del domingo estaba leyendo en el salón, como siempre, y su madre miraba unos informes en el portátil para el trabajo del lunes. Yamato estudiaba para un examen en la habitación por lo que estaban ellos dos solos. Takeru no pudo reprimirse más y aquella era la ocasión perfecta, llamó la atención de su madre.

\- _Oye, mamá, quería preguntarte algo._

 _\- Claro, TK, dime._

 _\- Sólo me preguntaba cuánto crees que falta para que pueda operarme –_ Takeru trató de decirlo de la manera más casual posible, pero se notaba el anhelo en su pregunta.

\- _Creo que no falta mucho, hijo, sólo necesito un poco más de dinero._

 _\- Está bien, sé que haces todo lo posible –_ Sonrió a su madre antes de seguir leyendo.

Natsuko no se sentía bien mintiendo a su hijo pero no soportaría ver dolor en sus ojos. La verdad es que la cifra que acumulaba en el banco distaba mucho de ser la necesaria para la operación, había intentado ganar más dinero trabajando más pero aún así debía pagar el alquiler de la casa, la matrícula del colegio de Takeru y hacía poco se había averiado el coche por lo que tuvo que desembolsar una gran cantidad ya que era necesario para trabajar. No sabía cómo lo haría, pero conseguiría el dinero. De hecho había una solución, pero… No, no era lo mejor para Takeru.

\- _Tienes muchas ganas de poder oír, ¿verdad? -_ Preguntó tras llamar la atención de su hijo.

\- _Es lo que más deseo en este mundo –_ La ilusión que desbordaba el rostro de TK le hizo replantearse sus convicciones.

\- _Pronto podrás hacerlo, cariño._

Necesitaba más tiempo, quizá buscara un trabajo para los fines de semana o pediría dinero a sus amigos, pero tenía que conseguir la cifra para la operación de su hijo, de eso estaba segura. Sabía que su pequeño deseaba aquello desde que un especialista les dio aquella opción hace años. Sólo tenía que esforzarse un poco más.

Takeru sabía que su madre se esforzaba mucho para poder hacerse cargo de su operación, si hubiera podido él mismo hubiera buscado un trabajo con tal de aminorar la carga de su madre, pero era demasiado joven. No quería presionar a su madre, ni mucho menos, pero los años pasaban y su madre no hablaba de aquel tema. Quería ser algo más normal, poder escuchar la voz de su madre, de su hermano, escuchar un programa de radio… Escuchar la voz de Kari, debía ser tan dulce como se la imaginaba. Sabía que jamás podría hablar con normalidad, se lo habían advertido, pero aún así ansiaba escuchar el sonido de las cosas y poder hacer cosas como los demás chicos, algo tan sencillo como ir al cine le haría la persona más feliz del mundo.

Aquella tarde bajó a casa de los Yagami, en lugar de hablar con Hikari de la nueva saga de magos a las que ambos se habían enganchado le contó todos sus miedos y esperanzas a Hikari. Le contó todo lo que harían cuando pudiera oír, irían al cine, a un concierto, a un recital de poesía, verían una obra de teatro, llevaría a Kari a un karaoke, aunque el no pudiera cantar quería escuchar la voz de su amiga, irían a un parque de atracciones, a una tienda de discos… TK no paraba de hablar sobre las cosas que quería hacer mientras Hikari las apuntaba mentalmente para hacerlo en cuanto le dieran el alta a su amigo. Si había algo mejor en el mundo que la sonrisa de Takeru era sin duda la mirada esperanzada de su amigo, si con sólo una sonrisa le daba calidez con esa mirada iluminaba toda la habitación de la chica haciendo que no pudiera parar de mirarlo. Seguro que su hermano y su confesión de anoche la habían trastornado.

El tiempo pasó, el año escolar terminó y su madre no había vuelto a hablar del tema. Takeru decidió que quería la verdad, si esa operación no podía realizarse quería saberlo, para no seguir soñando con lo que nunca ocurriría, sucedió el primer día de vacaciones, se sentó frente a su madre con el gesto serio.

\- _Mamá, tenemos que hablar, necesito que seas sincera conmigo, ¿No tienes el dinero verdad? No te reprocho nada, pero necesito saberlo –_ Había llegado el momento.

\- _No TK, no tengo el dinero, tengo la mitad de lo necesario, le pedí dinero a tu padre y a unos amigos, pero aún así no tengo suficiente._

 _\- Lo entiendo, de verdad, tú has hecho lo que has podido y agradezco el esfuerzo que has puesto –_ Era la verdad, no culpaba a su madre, pero veía desvanecerse la posibilidad de tener una adolescencia como los demás, quizá pudiera empezar a trabajar en unos años y reunir lo que faltara.

\- _De hecho… De hecho hay una solución, pero significaría sacrificar muchas cosas –_ La esperanza volvió a renacer.

\- _¿Cuál es?_

 _\- ¿Recuerdas a tu abuelo?_

 _\- ¿Michel? Sí, cuando era pequeño vino a vernos unas cuantas veces, ¿Vive en Francia, no?_

 _\- Exacto, conoce a un médico que podría hacerte la operación, además me daría el dinero que falta para llevarla a cabo, pero tendríamos que mudarnos a Francia una temporada._

En un primer momento la alegría desbordaba a TK, qué más daba el lugar si por fin podría oír. Pero tras unos segundos entendió lo que decía su madre sobre los sacrificios, tendría que dejar todo lo que había construido allí. Tendría que dejar a Hikari por quién sabe cuanto tiempo. Aquel pensamiento le desgarró el corazón. Tenía mucho en lo que pensar, eso estaba claro.

\- _La decisión es tuya, Takeru._

Asintió y dejó la habitación. Su mundo se derrumbaba.

La relación de Sora y Taichi no había cambiado en apariencia pero ambos notaban que era completamente distinta, la cercanía que ambos habían compartido siempre había crecido, ya no sólo era una cercanía de dos personas que comparten intereses, eran dos personas que compartían sentimientos. Ninguno había hablado del tema desde aquél sábado pero los dos sabían que había sido un antes y un después en sus vidas. Mimi no entendía por qué su amiga no se lanzaba a la piscina, estaba claro que aquellos dos cabezotas se gustaban pero ninguno daba el paso definitivo, más de una vez le había dicho a una sonrojada Sora que se comportaban más como una pareja que ella y su novio de turno pero Sora había negado cualquier acusación. Tenían miedo, aunque todos parecían ver los sentimientos de ambos siempre se preguntaban si no serían sólo imaginaciones de sus amigos y al dar el paso definitivo todo se derrumbaba.

A Taichi le encantaba la nueva relación que tenía, adoraba ser el único ser viviente que podía abrazar a Sora Takenouchi cuando estaba triste o ser el único que le sacara un sonrojo cuando se pasaba de adulador. Parecía que todo iba viento en popa pero como siempre en la vida de Taichi tuvo que llegar Yamato Ishida para devolverle a la realidad.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer con Sora?

\- No te entiendo, Sora y yo estamos bien.

\- Ahora estáis bien, pero no avanzáis del todo, no sois sólo amigos pero tampoco sois pareja.

\- Sí, lo sé, pero las cosas nos van bien, no le veo el problema.

\- El problema, Yagami, es qué pasará cuando otro chico se declare – La sangre de Tai se encendió.

\- Nadie va a hacer tal cosa.

\- Sí, ya sé que le partirías la cara, pero ¿Qué crees que pensará Sora? "Un completo desconocido ha sido lo suficientemente valiente como para decirme sus sentimientos pero el tonto de mi mejor amigo sólo es capaz de rozarme la mano cuando andamos juntos"– Aquella burla le valió a Yamato un golpe en el hombro.

\- Odio reconocerlo, pero tienes razón, ¿Qué hago? ¿Me presento en su casa con un ramo de rosas? - La imagen de Tai vestido formal y con un ramo de rosas hizo que Yamato riera.

\- No va mucho contigo lo de las flores, no tiene por qué ser nada especial. Suéltale un día que la quieres y punto. Si tienes dudas habla con Mimi – Tai asintió, ya era hora de comportarse como un hombre.

Takeru estaba hecho un lío, decidió hablar con su hermano, no quería decirle nada a Hikari hasta que tuviera algo en claro, hacerla sufrir por nada no estaba dentro de sus planes. Acababan de empezar las vacaciones de primavera, así que era el mejor momento para hablar con Yamato.

\- _Yamato, tengo que hablar contigo._

 _\- Dime._

 _\- ¿Recuerdas la operación?_

 _\- Claro, pronto podrás oír –_ dijo mientras revolvía el cabello largo de TK.

\- _Hay un problema, la operación es en Francia –_ El semblante de Yamato comenzó a ensombrecerse.

\- _No lo entiendo._

 _\- Mamá no puede conseguir sola el dinero pero el abuelo Michel me la pagará si voy a Francia._

 _\- Pero sólo será un tiempo, ¿No?_

 _\- No lo sé, aparte de la operación tendría que esperar un tiempo y luego comenzar una terapia para poder comprender lo que oigo._

 _\- ¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?_

 _\- No lo sé, quizá un año –_ TK sabía que era la estimación más corta que le habían dado después de que su madre hablara con su abuelo y le tradujera lo que decía.

\- _Es tu decisión, TK._

Todo el mundo le repetía lo mismo, era su decisión, pero lo que él decidiera tenía el podre de destrozarle la vida a muchas personas. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Por otro lado estaba Yamato, encerrado en su habitación mientras pegaba puñetazos en la almohada. Se había prometido que Takeru sería siempre su prioridad, mantenerlo a salvo y feliz y aquella operación era el sueño de su hermanito desde que tenía memoria. Por otro lado la posibilidad de abandonar el país se le venía encima como una piedra inmensa, él no pintaba nada en Francia, ni siquiera sabía francés, amaba la comida japonesa y sus costumbres. Además, por fin tenía amigos, amigos de verdad, el tonto de Taichi se había convertido en su mejor amigo y confidente, Sora siempre era amable con él y sus caracteres cercanos hacían que confiara en la chica, Jou se había convertido en un buen amigo, ambos eran reservados por lo que compartían silencios y horas de estudio en la biblioteca. Koushiro y Mimi eran muy diferentes a él pero siempre encontraban algo que los uniera, con Mimi compartía el amor por la música y con Koushiro el interés por la física.

Nunca había imaginado tener tantos amigos, siempre fue un chico introvertido pero allí había conseguido más de lo que podía soñar, además sabía que Takeru estaría pasando por algo similar, no podía imaginar a su hermanito separado de Hikari más de unos días. Pero al fin y al cabo era su hermano y haría lo mejor para él.

La solución se presentó unos días más tarde, el día en el que ambos hermanos pasaban el día con su padre, estaban en la piscina, disfrutando de un día soleado y Takeru acababa de hablar con su padre sobre ese mismo tema, el progenitor le había dicho lo mismo que el resto, que era su decisión y que lo apoyaría en aquello que decidiera sin olvidar que lo echaría mucho de menos. Mientras su hermano chapoteaba en la piscina lejos de ambos Hiroaki se acercó a su hijo.

\- ¿Tú también te irías con ellos?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y tú quieres irte? - Yamato tardó en contestar.

\- No tengo otra opción, si TK quiere esa operación tendremos que irnos – Pero la cara triste de su primogénito lo decía todo.

\- Eres un gran hermano, Yamato, y si te vas con ellos te echaré tanto de menos como a Takeru, pero quiero que sepas que te conozco, eres como yo, sé que en Francia lo pasarías mal, eres japonés al fin y al cabo y te gusta tu país. Tienes la opción de quedarte aquí, conmigo, no tienes por qué irte, será sólo durante un año y luego podrás volver a vivir con Natsuko y Takeru, incluso iremos a verlos después de la operación. Si quieres yo puedo hablar con tu madre y con tu hermano.

\- Aún no hay nada decidido. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Yamato no era muy expresivo pero agradecía a su padre el ofrecimiento, podría quedarse, aunque separarse de su hermano en un momento tan importante no podía permitirlo.

El siguiente paso de TK era hablar con su mejor amiga, era sin duda el paso más difícil. El sábado siguiente fueron a los jardines de la biblioteca como dictaba su rutina. Hikari lo había notado raro, como cuando su padre volvió a su vida.

\- _¿Te pasa algo, TK?_

 _\- Sí, tengo que hablar contigo –_ Que ella supiera no había hecho nada para enfadar a su amigo – _Creo que voy a operarme._

 _-¡Eso es fantástico! Llevabas soñando con ello desde que te conozco, ¿Cuándo será?, ¿Dónde? Quiero ir a verte, si no hay problema._

 _\- La verdad es que hay un problema._

 _\- ¿Cuál?_

 _\- SI decido hacerlo tendré que irme a vivir a Francia una temporada –_ L _a_ sonrisa abandonó el rostro de Kari.

\- _¿Por cuánto tiempo?_

 _\- No lo sé, quizá un año_

Un año era una eternidad, un año completo sin tener a Takeru a su lado, aquello sobrepasaba su capacidad de comprensión.

\- _Aún no hay nada decidido, podría quedarme y esperar unos cuantos años más para conseguir el dinero que hace falta._

 _\- Ni hablar, vas a irte a Francia –_ Hikari no sabía de donde había sacado tanta valentía, pero aquello era lo correcto.

\- _Pero, Hikari, no te vería durante un año… -_ No lo dejó continuar.

\- _No seas tonto, TK, será sólo un año, cuando vuelvas seguiré aquí, esperándote. Además te enviaré cartas._

 _\- Aún no estoy seguro, son muchas cosas._

 _\- Takeru, desde que te conozco has soñado con poder oír, ahora tienes la oportunidad en la palma de tu mano, sólo tienes que cogerla. Cuando vuelvas haremos todas esas cosas que siempre quisiste hacer –_ Su valentía la estaba abandonando – _Siempre serás mi mejor amigo, un año sin verte no cambiará eso._

No dejó que TK contestara porque salió corriendo antes de que las lágrimas la traicionaran, vivir todo un año sin Takeru Takaishi a su lado era demasiado. Seguía creyendo en las palabras que le había dicho a su amigo, era su mejor amigo por lo que ni todo el tiempo del mundo podría hacer que se olvidara de él, y menos si se iba para cumplir su sueño. Le dolía el pecho, no podía dejar de llorar y parecía que todo el peso del mundo se centraba en sus pulmones para no dejarla respirar. No imaginaba su vida sin su mejor amigo, sin su sonrisa que le derretía el corazón, sin su esperanza que siempre conseguía iluminar su vida, sin sus pequeños detalles en el momento justo, sin sus horas de hablar por hablar, sin sus abrazos. Definitivamente era el peor día de su vida.


	12. Chapter 12

Había tomado una decisión pero aún no se la había comunicado a nadie, Hikari la conocía ya que ella lo había impulsado a tomarla. Necesitaba tiempo para aceptar que se iría de aquella ciudad, de aquel país, a uno completamente desconocido por al menos un años. Era muy duro, en aquel lugar había encontrado la felicidad y estaba a punto de abandonarla. Sabía que debía hablar con su madre para comenzar con los preparativos cuanto antes pero le tranquilizaba pensar que disponía de al menos un mes para prepararlo todo.

Hikari desapareció durante un par de días pero reapareció para no separarse de su lado, parecía que quisera atesorar cada momento que pudiera antes de que su amigo se fuera, porque ella sabía que se iría. En aquellos dos días Kari derramó todas las lágrimas que pudo, se peleó consigo misma miles de veces. Quería volver atrás en el tiempo y decirte a TK que no se marchara, que aunque tardara unos años más para cumplir su sueño. Sabía que estaba mal, TK sólo se iba una temporada y luego volvería para retomar su amistad intacta, pero era incapaz de dejar de llorar cuando pensaba en su partida.

También tenía que hablar con su hermano, era el tema más importante en la lista de prioridades de Takeru, primero comunicó a su madre su decisión para comenzar con los trámites necesarios no sin antes proponerle lo mismo que pensaba proponerle a Yamato.

\- _¿Puedo pasar? -_ Dijo mientras entraba en la habitación de Yamato, que escuchaba música con los auriculares puestos.

\- _Claro._

 _\- Ya he tomado una decisión. Me voy –_ No cogió a Yamato por sorpresa, pero tampoco fue un trago dulce.

\- _Entiendo, ¿Cuándo nos vamos?_

 _\- Yo me iré en un mes._

 _\- ¿Cómo que "yo"?_

 _-Tú te quedas, Yamato –_ TK debía de haberse dado un golpe en la cabeza para decir esa sarta de incoherencias.

\- _Ni hablar, vamos todos._

 _\- Yamato, entiende la situación, no sabes francés y en tan poco tiempo no podrás aprenderlo, perderás un año de escuela y dejarás a los chicos._

 _\- No me importa perder un año completo._

 _\- Pero a mí sí, el otro día en la piscina le leí los labios a papá y creo que es una gran idea, tendrás tiempo para estar con él y no tendrás que marcharte de aquí, mamá ha hablado con él y cuando sepa la fecha de la operación pasaréis allí una semana –_ El ofrecimiento era tentador.

\- _No voy a dejarte sólo un año entero, TK._

 _\- Ya no soy un niño, Yamato. Hago esto porque es lo mejor para todos. En Francia serías infeliz, lo sé, y no podría concentrarme en la recuperación sabiendo que tú lo pasas mal. Al menos piénsalo._

Takeru salió de la habitación dejando a Yamato con sus pensamientos, el primero que le vino a la mente era cuándo había crecido tanto su hermano. La perspectiva de quedarse en Japón era alentadora, además en la misma ciudad y en el mismo instituto, pero vivir con su padre lo incomodaba, aún eran casi desconocidos y no sabía si estaba preparado para aquello, tenía un mes para pensarlo.

Después de dejar las cosas atadas la siguiente prioridad de TK era Kari, sabía que su amiga no necesitaba notificación pero era lo mínimo que le debía. Pasearon por el parque mientras Hikari fotografiaba un pequeño gato siamés, el día era estupendo, ni una nube en el cielo, el sol brillaba sin ser demasiado caluroso. Cuando se sentaron a descansar en un banco TK abordó el tema.

\- _Sé que ya lo sabes, pero me voy –_ Kari simplemente asintió – _Cuando lleguen las vacaciones de verano me mudaré a Francia -_ Aquello lo dijo más por autoconvencerse que por informar a su amiga.

\- _¿Lo harás la llegar?_

 _\- No, el doctor quiere hacerme pruebas primero, para ver qué técnica usará en la intervención y ver cuales son las mejores terapias para recuperarme._

 _\- Entiendo._

 _\- Como no sabemos cuándo será la operación mi abuelo me ha buscado plaza en un centro especializado, para que no pierda tiempo de estudio._

 _\- Habéis pensado en todo, por lo que veo._

 _\- Sí, viviremos en casa de mi abuelo y mi madre cubrirá las noticias internacionales desde Francia, por lo que no perderá su empleo._

 _\- ¿Ya habéis comenzado el papeleo?_

 _\- Sí, mi abuelo esperaba que mi madre aceptara tarde o temprano así que muchos de los papeles ya estaban hechos. Además, como mi madre tiene la doble nacionalidad y conoce el idioma a la perfección no creo que tarden mucho en darnos el visado._

 _\- ¿cómo lo está llevando Yamato?_

 _\- Él no vendrá._

 _-¿Por qué? -_ Hikari conocía a Yamato y sabía que no dejaría a su hermano solo en aquel momento.

\- _Aún no es seguro, pero espero que se quede, venir no sería bueno para él._

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, Hikari asumiendo la noticia y Takeru dejándole aceptarla.

- _¿Pero volverás, verdad? -_ No podía ocultar su desesperación.

\- _Claro que volveré, antes de lo que imaginas._

Comenzaron a hablar de la operación, Hikari vio en los ojos de su amigo el miedo que sentía, aunque tratara de ocultarlo. Tenía miedo de que el doctor diera por perdido su caso y no pudiera intervenirse, le daba miedo que la operación fuera mal y quedar peor de lo que estaba o que la recuperación no surtiera efecto y no pudiera oír. Acabó confesándoselo todo a Hikari, que lo abrazó hasta que dejó de sollozar, el mayor miedo, aquel que no dejó salir, fue el miedo a perderla, a su mejor amiga, que al volver ya nada fuera igual. Hikari también albergaba ese miedo, estaba a punto de comenzar en un nuevo curso, comenzaría por fin la secundaria y su hermano la abandonaría para cursar el bachillerato, su mejor amigo se iba. Definitivamente odiaba aquel año.

Ya en casa, recostada en la cama, decidió que aunque estuviera muerta de miedo tenía que ser fuerte, Takeru, a pesar del miedo que sentía había decidido ser valiente y lanzarse a la piscina por mucho que no supiera si estaba llena o vacía. No podía traicionar la valentía de su mejor amigo comportándose como una niña llorona y caprichosa, debía enfrentar el futuro con optimismo, conocería nuevas personas, comenzaría un nuevo curso y en tan solo un año volvería a abrazar a Takeru. Tuvo que repetírselo muchas veces para creérselo pero a la mañana siguiente estaba de mejor humor y con una sonrisa radiante.

Poco antes del comienzo del nuevo curso Hiroaki pidió a Takeru pasar el día que le correspondía a solas con Yamato, quería hablar con él sobre todo lo que estaba pasando, aceptó inmediatamente. Hiroaki pasó a buscar a Yamato, cuando este vio que Takeru no bajaba estuvo a punto de anular el encuentro, pero su hermano se disculpó diciendo que tenía que ayudar a su madre con el papeleo.

\- Estaremos solos tú y yo – Dijo Hiroaki con cara de disculpa.

Fueron a una cafetería apartada para poder hablar tranquilamente.

\- Takeru me ha dicho que se van en verano.

\- Yo también me voy.

\- De eso es de lo que quería hablarte, Takeru me ha dicho que ha hablado contigo pero que no entras en razón.

\- El que no entra en razón es él – ahí estaba de nuevo el carácter Ishida.

\- Yamato, también he hablado con tu madre, ha hablado con tu tutor y este le ha dicho que irte ahora sería desastroso para tus estudios, no hablas el idioma y perderías todo un año – Yamato no respondió, sabiendo que tenía razón – Sé que no te importa perder un año pero Natsuki y yo creemos que lo mejor sería que te quedaras.

\- ¿Ahora actúas como mi padre? - Hiroaki sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría a aquella situación.

\- Soy tu padre, Yamato, por muchos errores que haya cometido en el pasado no pienso cumplirlos ahora, como padre creo que lo mejor para ti es quedarte, y tu madre opina lo mismo. Pero no queremos obligarte a nada, será tu decisión. Si lo que pasa es que quieres estar junto a tu hermano no te preocupes, en cuanto sepamos la fecha de la operación iremos una semana para estar con él y pasaras las navidades, primavera y verano con ellos.

Ambos cogieron las bebidas frente a ellos más para reflexionar que para beber. Yamato estaba entre la espada y la pared, quería estar con su hermano pero no quería ir a Francia, su padre le daba la solución perfecta pero su orgullo herido por tantos años de abandono le impedía aceptar tan fácilmente.

\- Sé que ya eres bastante mayor como para tomar una decisión con la cabeza y no con el orgullo – había dado en el clavo, al fin y al cabo era el padre de Yamato y conocía a su hijo mejor de lo que este creía, sabía que apelando a su madurez conseguiría resultados.

\- Está bien, pero no me mudaré hasta el último día – necesitaría mucho tiempo de reflexión para aceptar la nueva situación.

Takeru decidió comunicárselo a los demás, todos expresaron su conmoción, TK era uno más del grupo y no les entusiasmaba la idea, pero entendían que era lo mejor para su amigo y que sólo sería un año, incluso comenzaron a idear la fiesta de despedida, y la de bienvenida también. Hikari pretendía ser fuerte al lado de Takeru pero Taichi sabía que lo estaba pasando mal, él también lo pasaría mal si Yamato se hubiera ido. Con el comienzo de nuevo curso las penas quedaron a un lado, Hikari comenzaba una nueva etapa que conllevaba más responsabilidades y menos tiempo que dedicar al ocio, Takeru lo entendía, incluso la animó a inscribirse en el club de fotografía sabiendo que cuando él se fuera necesitaría una distracción, él también la necesitaría.

No todo eran penas, Taichi estaba decidido a declararse y no pudo hacerlo de manera convencional. Al poco de comenzar el curso el equipo de secundaria de Taichi disputaba el último partido, después de aquel los jugadores se incorporarían al nuevo equipo de bachillerato si así lo deseaban. Era la final del torneo de primavera que decidía el mejor equipo del distrito, Taichi estaba decidido a ganarla, no sólo para terminar su etapa de secundaria con un premio sino para dedicarle la victoria a su mejor amiga y declararse de manera oficial. Ese era el plan original, pero como todo en la vida de Taichi no salió como estaba planeado, comenzaron perdiendo pero pronto consiguieron empatar, el marcador no se movió durante casi todo el partido hasta que en los últimos diez minutos Tai consiguió colarla por la escuadra en una falta al borde del área, la locura por la victoria fue tal que el chico salió corriendo del campo, subió a las gradas y le plantó un profundo beso a Sora delante de todos, aquello iba más con Tai de lo que tenía planeado. Después del partido, ya duchado, se plantó frente a Sora y le pidió formalmente comenzar una relación a lo que la chica respondió con otro apasionado beso. El resto se alegró por la pareja mientras se alejaban para darles intimidad.

Aquello pareció ser un soplo de aire fresco para todos, las caras tristes dejaron paso a sonrisas verdaderas, ahora el tema de conversación favorito de todos era la nueva relación entre sus amigos. Sustancialmente nada había cambiado pero para Sora y Tai todo acababa de empezar. Hikari seguía pasando cada minuto de su tiempo con su mejor amigo, hacían los deberes juntos, cenaban juntos en casa de uno u otro y los fines de semana se llenaban de excursiones a donde fuera con tal de pasar el rato fuera de casa disfrutando del sol. Takeru le habló a Hikari de la ciudad donde viviría, había visto fotos y había visto guías de la ciudad en la biblioteca, también le habló a su amiga de las diferencias entre el lenguaje de signos japonés y el francés, al que debía habituarse. Le enseñó fotos de su abuelo y de la casa que lo acogería durante un año, incluso le prometió que cuando fueran algo mayores la llevaría y le enseñaría todos los rincones de la ciudad para que los fotografiara. Takeru trataba de hablar del tema con el mayor optimismo posible para hacer las cosas más fáciles.

Hikari también procuraba tener a TK al tanto de su vida, le contó todo sobre los nuevos profesores y los nuevos compañeros, le habló maravillas del club de fotografía al que se había integrado sin problemas, allí conoció a Miyako, una chica un año mayor del club de computación, a veces ambos clubes se ayudaban y ambas se habían caído bien al instante. Le habló de Daisuke, que tanto se parecía a su hermano y que se había sentado a su lado el primer día. Quería contarle todas las cosas que le pasaban por la cabeza, la nueva técnica que había descubierto con la nueva cámara que sus padres le habían comprado, la vejez de su gatita y los sueños que tenía para el futuro, quería que aquellas semanas que les quedan sirvieran para consolidar aún más su amista.

\- _Sé que me echarás tanto de menos que apenas podrás moverte, pero intenta escribirme de vez en cuando, ¿Vale? -_ Dijo socarronamente TK.

\- _No seas estúpido, Takaishi, te escribiré cuando tenga tiempo, tampoco es para tanto –_ Hikari también entró en el juego, sabiendo perfectamente que no aguantaría mucho sin escribirle.

\- _Entonces quizá yo te conteste alguna carta, aunque puede que esté ocupado con alguna francesa, pero te haré un hueco en mi apretada agenda –_ El juego dejó de ser divertido.

- _¿A sí que el verdadero motivo de tu viaje son las chicas francesas? -_ La pregunta la hizo de tal modo que no sabía si la hizo en serio o jugando.

\- _Ya sabes que no, Hikari, ¿Para qué mirar a una francesa si en Japón tengo a la mejor amiga que podía desear? Y además la chica más guapa que conozco._

La conversación se paró de repente, entre ambos había una confianza ciega, pero nunca habían llegado al punto de piropearse. TK no sabía por qué había dicho aquello, de ninguna manera esperaba conocer a nadie en Francia pero aquello no parecía salido de sus labios. Desde hacía un tiempo había comenzado a notar los cambios físicos en su mejor amiga y con orgullo pensaba que Hikari superaba en belleza a cualquier chica que conocía, incluso a Mimi, pero siempre había sido un pensamiento secreto, que no se atrevía a aceptar. Kari por otra parte estaba en shock por otro tema, ¿Y si Takeru conocía a una chica francesa, se enamoraba y no volvía jamás? No quería perder a su mejor amigo y aquello era una posibilidad. Pensar en Takeru abrazando a una desconocida rubia y bella le producía dolor en el pecho y escozor en los ojos, no quería que le quitaran a su mejor amigo, eso era todo. No volvieron a hablar del tema, recogieron sus cosas y volvieron a casa, cada uno más confundido que el otro.


	13. Chapter 13

Faltaban tan solo dos días para la partida, la mayoría del equipaje había sido enviada a Francia por lo que la casa estaba casi vacía, sólo quedaba el equipaje de Yamato. TK miraba el techo de la habitación pensando en todo lo que estaba viviendo, en un par de días emprendería un viaje a una ciudad desconocida para cumplir su sueño. Cuando más se acercaba el día más crecía el dolor en el pecho, echaría muchas cosas de menos, pero estaba decidido a ser fuerte, volvería. Su madre se pasaba el día haciendo llamadas y arreglando las últimas hebras sueltas antes de marchar por lo que tenía mucho tiempo para pensar.

Su hermano estaba taciturno, apenas hablaba aunque siempre parecía mirar a Takeru como si quisiera decirle algo. Takeru sabía lo difícil que se le estaba haciendo todo a Yamato, era un chico muy cerrado y tantos cambios en tan poco tiempo le habían afectado mucho. A Yamato le daba pavor dejar solo a TK, no en vano se había pasado toda su infancia metiéndose en peleas para parar los comentarios de niños desalmados que TK creía que eran amigos, ¿Y si un grupo de chicos franceses atacaban a su hermano? No tendrían suficiente continente para correr. No dejaba de preguntarse una y otra vez si hacía lo mejor, quizá aún estuviera a tiempo de cambiar de opinión e irse con ellos. Menos mal que Taichi lo conocía bien y cuando lo veía con la mirada perdida y melancólica trataba de distraerlo.

Normalmente Tai convencía a su amigo para estudiar por las tardes junto a Sora y él, incluso a veces se les unía alguno de los chicos. Sus amigos tenían que admitir que desde que Taichi había comenzado su última etapa de educación pre-universitaria se había convertido en un chico muy aplicado, no sacaba tan buenas notas como Kou o Yamato pero su media le permitiría ir a una buena universidad, no tenía claro aún qué quería hacer con su vida pero debía esforzarse para darle una buena vida a su novia en el futuro, aquella relación le había sentado de maravilla.

Kari también se esforzaba con sus estudios, pero ella siempre había sido una buena estudiante. Había terminado los exámenes del primer trimestre con buen resultado y dedicaba cada segundo a ayudar a TK con el equipaje y las compras de última hora. Quería darle a TK algo para que la recordara, aunque sabía que no era necesario. Aprovechó un día de compras con Miyako para encontrar los presentes ideales.

TK seguía tirado en la cama cuando notó que la puerta se abría, era Hikari con una bolsa en la mano.

\- _Bonjour –_ Hikari siempre bromeaba con el buen sonido que tenía el francés.

\- _Hola, Kari. ¿Qué llevas ahí?_

 _\- Si que estás impaciente –_ Sacó dos paquetes envueltos en papel de regalo – _Es una tontería, pero quería darte algo para que pensaras en mí el tiempo que estemos separados –_ Aquella chica iba a conseguir que se derritiera con tanta ternura.

\- _No hacía falta, no necesito nada para pensar en ti, siempre estás en mis pensamientos –_ otra vez su estúpida boca hablaba sin su consentimiento.

El sonrojo de la chica no se hizo esperar, desde que sabían que tenían que despedirse aquellas declaraciones veladas sucedían a menudo, como Kari decía, leer tanto estaba haciendo de TK un verdadero poeta.

El chico tomó el paquete pequeño entre las manos, quitó el papel con suma delicadeza para encontrar un portarretratos. El marco era anaranjado, como el color del atardecer, sabía que era uno de sus colores favoritos. La foto lo dejó asombrado, no la había tomado Hikari, de eso estaba seguro, ya que ambos aparecían en ella.

\- _Mimi la tomó el otro día, cuando llevé la cámara al parque y la tomó prestada –_ Debía agradecérselo a su amiga.

En la foto aparecían ellos dos, algo alejados del encuadre, como si hubieran sido pillados por casualidad, Takeru y Hikari caminaban mirándose con complicidad mientras la chica parecía sonreir por algo que él había dicho y él la miraba con una expresión de embeleso en la cara, ambos rodeados por los rosales florecidos del parque. Definitivamente debía agradecérselo a Mimi, aquella imagen se había convertido en uno de sus grandes tesoros. Tomó el otro paquete tras dejar el marco con gran reverencia en la mesa de noche, más tarde lo guardaría en su maleta. El segundo paquete contenía un sombrero, parecía de pescador, color arena que le quedaba a la perfección, miró a su amiga en busca de respuestas.

\- _Me dijiste que la ciudad donde vas es muy soleada y costera así que pensé que necesitarías uno para no quemarte la cara cuando salgas a pasear –_ Definitivamente Hikari le era indispensable, como el aire para respirar, ya contaba los días para su regreso.

TK sacó del primer cajón de su escritorio un pequeño paquete, Hikari no era la única con buenas ideas.

\- _Yo también tengo algo para ti –_ Hikari no esperaba que TK tuviera nada para ella.

Ahora era el turno de Hikari de abrir el paquete, aunque no veía envuelto, sino rodeado por un lazo, lo abrió y quitó la tapa de la caja, sacó la pulsera, era preciosa. Una pulsera de cuero con tiras de distintos colores, verde, amarillo, blanco… Todo trenzado con gran habilidad y perfecta para su muñeca.

\- ¿ _Me la pones? -_ Acercó su muñeca a su amigo, que evitaba mirarla para que no notara su sonrojo. Cuando terminó de anudarla le tocó a él dar explicaciones.

\- _La semana pasada tuvimos un taller en la escuela en la que unos artesanos nos enseñaron a hacer pulseras de cuero, pensé que podría ser como una pulsera de la amistad._

No tuvo tiempo de terminar cuando la castaña lo abrazaba con intensidad y comenzaba a derramar lágrimas. Como siguiera llorando él también lo haría. Siguieron abrazados un par de minutos, hasta que Kari se calmó.

\- _Voy a echarte mucho de menos, no sabes cuanto._

 _\- Yo también a ti, Hikari._

Aquello iba a ser realmente duro.

EL día antes de la partida Mimi organizó una fiesta en su casa, con barbacoa y piscina, ideal para el verano y para una despedida. Todos estaban de un humor excelente, dejaría la tristeza para más tarde y se concentrarían en darle la mejor despedida posible a su amigo. Llegaron antes de la hora de la comida y mientras el padre de Mimi preparaba la comida los chicos se dieron un baño refrescante bajo el sol veraniego. Pronto Tai dirigió los juegos, jugaron al voley, carreras en la piscina y peleas de caballos, estaban pasándolo en grande cuando el padre de Mimi los llamó para comer. Hikari se retrasó un poco y TK la esperó, al ver que no lo seguía. La chica trataba de ponerse crema, cuando TK la vio en apuros se acercó y le quitó el bote de las manos. Hikari estaba paralizada, TK le extendía la crema por la espalda con suma delicadeza, como si disfrutara del momento. El corazón de Kari latía sin control, no entendía ese comportamiento, ya había estado con TK en la piscina en veranos anteriores. Fijándose bien el físico de TK había cambiado, al igual que el suyo. Ni de lejos tenía el físico atlético de su hermano, pero TK era delgado, alto y los músculos de los brazos comenzaban a despuntar.

Taichi gritó a los pequeños del grupo para que se dieran prisa antes de que se comiera toda su comida, TK pareció darse cuenta que la crema hacía tiempo que había desaparecido, ambos cogieron las toallas y fueron hacia la mesa sin hablar, ambos pensaban que tenían que controlarse más.

El resto de la fiesta fue magnífico, jugaron a juegos que no jugaban desde que eran niños, se lo pasaron en grande, rieron hasta quedarse sin aire, hacía tiempo que todos conocían el lenguaje de signos por lo que TK no quedaba incomunicado en ninguna conversación. Hasta Jou pareció soltarse y se atrevió a jugar al juego de las imitaciones imitando a Mick Jagger, menos mal que Hikari siempre llevaba su cámara encima. Después de cenar todos estaban exhaustos y satisfechos, no olvidaban la razón de la fiesta por lo que Mimi tomó la palabra cuando todos terminaron de comer.

\- _TK, sabemos que estás a punto de pasar por una gran etapa de tu vida y queremos que sepas que todos te apoyamos y que estaremos muy pendientes de tu recuperación. Cuando vuelvas la fiesta será aún mejor que la de hoy –_ Parecía que ya había terminado de hablar – _Y como buen amigo que eres espero que me traigas el correo de algún chico francés muy guapo –_ Todos rieron, era Mimi, era incontrolable.

Cuando la chica se sentó fue Tai quien tomó su lugar.

- _Bueno, enano, te echaremos de menos, esperamos que todo salga bien. Nosotros también te hemos traido un regalo, ¿no creerías que sólo te llevarías el de Kari? -_ Dijo guiñándole el ojo a ambos chicos, sentados juntos.

Tai le pasó un paquete, era del tamaño de un libro. Lo abrió, era un álbum de fotos, estaba llena de fotos con sus amigos desde los 8 años hasta ahora, con comentarios de todos ellos por todas las páginas. Era increíble, sabía que abriría ese álbum de forma regular. Abrazó a cada uno de ellos mientras todos se despedían de manera individual. Mimi le deseó un buen viaje y le hizo prometer que le mandaría fotos de la playa, Koushiro le prometió escribirle correos regularmente y jugar con él online, Jou le tranquilizó diciendo que había hablado con su padre sobre la operación y tenía muchísimas posibilidades de salir bien, Sora lo abrazó y le pidió que se cuidara mucho, Tai le desordenó el pelo y le susurró que él cuidaría de Kari, pero debía volver pronto antes de que algún chico se diera cuenta de lo preciosa que era su hermana. Agradeció a Tai la promesa, sabía que con Taichi a su lado Hikari llevaría mejor la separación. A su hermano y a Hikari simplemente los abrazó y los dio las gracias, ya bastantes despedidas habían tenido.

Todos se fueron marchando, el avión saldría mañana por la mañana y debía descansar bien. De camino a casa Yamato decidió que era hora de despedirse él también, aunque pronto lo vería.

\- _Oye, TK, si tienes cualquier problema avisame y estaré allí antes de lo que piensas._

 _\- Tranquilo, hermano, ya no soy un niño._

 _\- Eres mi hermano pequeño y eso no cambiará nunca –_ TK sonrió.

\- _Cuídate tú también, no se lo pongas tan difícil a papá y tráeme dulces de la abuela cuando vayas a visitarme._

Ambos sonrieron, no necesitaban más palabras, llevaban toda una vida juntos, Yamato nunca dejaría de protegerle y Takeru nunca dejaría de recordarle cuanto se lo agradecía. La mañana siguiente llegó antes de lo esperado, el avión salía a las 10 por lo que se levantaron pronto, Hiroaki llegaría en unos minutos para llevarlos al aeropuerto, luego pasaría por las cosas de Yamato y se instalaría en el piso de su padre. Había tenido bastante tiempo para pensar, Hiroaki no era mala persona, por muy mal que se hubiera portado en el pasado, quizá podría esforzarse un poco más por conocerlo.

En el aeropuerto Natsuko se despidió de su primogénito con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Cuidate mucho, Yamato, estudia y haz caso a tu padre. Cunado sepamos la fecha te mandaré los billetes – Abrazó a Yamato, para su vergüenza, aunque no se lo pensó mucho antes de corresponderla – Has crecido mucho, hijo mío, esto muy orgullosa. Volveremos antes de que te des cuenta. Te quiero.

\- Yo también te quiero, mamá. Que tengas buen viaje.

\- Buen viaje, Natsuko – dijo Hiroaki mientras daba la mano a la madre de sus hijos – avisame en cuanto os hayáis instalado.

\- Gracias por todo, Hiroaki. Te mantendré al corriente.

\- _Hasta pronto, Takeru, sé fuerte. Todo saldrá bien –_ Se despidió su padre mientras lo abrazaba.

\- _Hasta pronto, papá –_ Casi rompe en llanto.

Ambos Ishida veían como el avión partía con las personas que más querían, pero volverían pronto.


	14. Chapter 14

Takeru estaba muy ocupado como para echar de menos a sus amigos, su abuelo estaba decidido a aprovechar al máximo las vacaciones. Los dos primeros días los dedicaron a desempacar y a poner orden. La casa era preciosa, Takeru estaba segura de que si Hikari estuviera allí le hubiera hecho miles de fotografías. Estaba en un barrio periférico aunque no muy lejos del centro de la ciudad, era de dos plantas, adosada, de colores claros que reflejaban el fuerte sol de verano. Tenía un pequeño patio exterior, la entrada estaba decorada con abundantes macetas, al entrar encontrabas un amplio salón con un amplio ventanal en la parad de enfrente que daba al jardín exterior, más amplio. A la derecha accedías por una puerta al comedor y a la cocina, a la izquierda había una especie de despacho lleno de estanterías con libros, aquella habitación captó la atención de TK rápidamente. Por último, en la segunda planta estaban las habitaciones, la de su madre contaba con baño propio y la suya con una amplia terraza que daba al patio interior y desde donde podía ver todo el vecindario, definitivamente aquello era mucho mejor que su antigua casa, estaba deseando contarle todo aquello a Hikari, incluso podía mandarle algunas fotografías. Al final del primer día TK se tumbó exhausto en la cama, antes de quedar profundamente dormido observó melancólico la fotografía que le había regalado Kari.

El resto de la semana fue un caos, aún tenían que acostumbrarse a las 8h de diferencia que había entre Japón y Francia. Su abuelo Michel resultó ser un gran hombre, conocía perfectamente el lenguaje de signos por lo que podían hablar sin problemas, era un hombre muy bromista y simpático aunque TK reconocía la tristeza en su mirada. Su abuelo los llevó a todas partes, recorrieron la ciudad, fueron a la playa, visitaron los montes de las afueras, visitaron incluso ciudades cercanas. Su abuelo estaba decidido a que aquella experiencia fuera inolvidable para su nieto. Al final de la primera semana TK cayó en la cuenta de que no se había comunicado con sus amigos, había hablado con Yamato y su padre pero debía decirles a todos que se encontraba bien. Cogió lápiz y papel y comenzó a escribir, redactaría una para sus amigos en general y otra más personal para Hikari. En ello estaba cuando su abuelo apareció por la puerta, le tocó el hombro para atraer su atención.

\- _¿Qué haces, Takeru?_

 _\- Escribo una carta para mis amigos de Japón, abuelo._

 _\- Oh, ya veo, tendrías que contarles muchas cosas –_ Le dijo mientra le acariciaba el cabello.

\- _Sí, quiero que sepan que lo estoy pasando muy bien y que no me olvido de ellos._

 _\- Está muy bien, no debes perder el contacto con tus amigos. Pero una carta convencional tardará mucho en llegar y será muy caro,¿No crees? -_ TK miró a su abuelo sin entender – _Hay otras formas de mantener el contacto, más rápidas y baratas._

Lo llevó al despacho de la planta baja.

\- _Este era mi despacho, lo usaba cuando trabajaba en la universidad pero ya estoy jubilado y apenas lo uso –_ Le hizo sentarse en la silla - _Este es mi ordenador, pero mi vista ya no es tan buena así que apenas lo uso, puedes utilizarlo cuando quieras._

TK lo miraba agradecido pero lo que de verdad captaba su atención eran los libros de las estanterías.

\- _¿También puedo tomar prestados los libros, abuelo?_

 _\- Claro que sí, Takeru –_ La emoción que notó en los ojos de su abuelo también se reflejó en los suyos, sólo podía hablar de libros con Hikari pero ella no sentía tanta pasión por ellos como él – _No sabía que te gustara leer._

 _\- Me encanta, podría pasarme días enteros sin despegarme de un libro, pero mis amigos no leen mucho, así que no puedo suelo hablar mucho de ellos._

 _\- Bueno, ya retomaremos este tema en otro momento, ven –_ Redirigió la atención de su nieto hacia la pantalla.

Se pasaron un largo rato creando una cuenta de correo electrónico y enseñando a su nieto a usarla, no tardó mucho, al fin y al cabo era amigo de Koushiro y conocía bastante bien el funcionamiento de los ordenadores.

\- _Puedes enviarles esta dirección a tus amigos y así podréis mandaros correos todos los días si lo deseáis._

 _\- Muchas gracias abuelo –_ Estaba agradecido de verdad, esperar semanas por la respuesta a una carta se le antojaba imposible.

Mandó la carta con su nueva dirección de correo pidiéndoles a todos que se comunicaran con él de aquella forma. La carta a Hikari le costó más escribirla, no sabía cómo transmitir a su amiga todo lo que sentía, la alegría por conocer un nuevo lugar, la nostalgia hacia lo dejado atrás, el cariño hacia su abuelo y la incertidumbre por el futuro. Al fin consiguió escribirla y mandó ambos sobres esperando una pronta respuesta.

Después de tantos días de ocio llegó por fin la primera visita al médico, el doctor era un hombre maduro, de unos cincuenta años con una sonrisa muy agradable. Miró la historia clínica de TK y comenzó a citarlo para las pruebas previas a la operación. TK salió rebosante de alegría, no había ni una sola señal de que aquella operación no pudiera llevarse a cabo, el doctor había sido tajante, Takeru era un sujeto óptimo para esa operación y pronto podría oír, o único que nublaba su alegría era el tiempo que tardarían en hacerle las pruebas.

El siguiente paso en la nueva vida de TK fue conocer la nueva escuela, no quedaba muy lejos de la casa de su abuelo, podría ir andando si quería, era un edificio antiguo, muy bien conservado y con un jardín precioso que le hizo recordar a TK el jardín de la biblioteca de Odaiba al que iba con Hikari, notó una punzada de tristeza en el pecho. Todos los profesores estaban al corriente de su situación y se mostraron encantados de ayudarle, en septiembre comenzaría el nuevo curso (lo que le resultó algo extraño ya que estaba acostumbrado a comenzarlo en abril) y conocería a sus nuevos compañeros. En la misma institución comenzaría la recuperación cuando estuviera listo.

Los días se sucedían, cada uno mejor que el anterior, comenzaba a acostumbrarse al nuevo país, los nuevos horarios, la nueva comida (que le había encantado desde el primer día) y el nuevo lenguaje. Pero las noches no hacían justicia a aquellos días, si no se quedaba dormido por puro agotamiento se pasaba horas llorando mientras miraba el álbum de fotos que le habían regalado o simplemente mirando el sombrero o la fotografía de Hikari, aquello era lo peor ya que recordaba a su mejor amiga y el dolor en el pecho lo desgarraba.

Las cosas para Hikari tampoco estaban siendo fáciles, trataba con todas sus fuerzas de concentrarse en otra cosa, el club, los estudios, sus amigos, pero cuando llegaba la noche el dolor salía a flote, trató de esconder la caja donde guardaba las fotos de TK pero aquello fue aún peor, como si quisiera olvidarse de él y se pasó varios días deprimida. Al final rescató la caja y se pasó horas mirando las fotografías, todos a su alrededor notaban la tristeza de Hikari e intentaban mitigarla. Mimi y Sora intentaban llevarla de un lado a otro e incluirla en sus salidas de chicas para que tuviera menos tiempo para pensar, incluso Miyako, que no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, procuraba pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella en la escuela para que se abriera cuando lo necesitara. El primer fin de semana que pasó sin Takeru su hermano se ofreció a acompañarla a la biblioteca o a cualquier otro sitio que ella quisiera y pasar un día de hermanos. Hikari aceptó sin dudarlo, fueron al jardín de la biblioteca y Hikari se paró a fotografiar a una flor particularmente bonita, su hermano se quedó a su lado, pero no paraba de repetir que no entendía por qué tenía que fotografiar aquella flor si había cientos iguales. Era inútil, no podía pretender que aquello estaba bien, si hubiera sido Takeru se hubiera quedado a su lado y luego habrían hablado largo rato sobre el carácter especial de aquella flor para acabar con una historia maravillosa de TK. Desistió, o fotografiaba junto a TK o lo haría sola.

No saber nada de su mejor amigo después de una semana tampoco ayudaba, quizá le hubiera pasado algo, o estaba demasiado triste para escribir o no querría decirles lo mal que lo estaba pasando. En cuanto tuvo oportunidad acorraló a Yamato.

\- ¿sabes algo de TK? - Preguntó con un mal disimulado tono de desesperación.

\- Sí, hablamos cuando se instalaron, están bien y pronto recibiremos noticias.

\- ¿Seguro que está bien? Aún no hemos recibido nada, ¿Lo notaste raro? - Yamato le puso la mano en el hombro, tratando de calmarla.

\- Está bien, Hikari, las cartas tardan en llegar porque está en otro continente, pronto llegarán.

\- Está bien.

Se sentía algo más aliviada, si Yamato hubiera notado algo raro en la voz de su hermano lo hubiera sabido. Sonrió al chico, ambos compartían el sentimiento de añoranza hacia la misma persona.

Dos semanas y media más tarde la carta llegó, ambas llegaron a casa de los Yagami, una dirigida a Hikari y otra a los chicos, en cuanto Kari escuchó la llegada del correo corrió a la entrada y le arrancó de la mano su carta a Taichi. En cuanto se encerró en su habitación su hermano le gritó que llamaría a los chicos para leer la carta, pero a ella eso ya no le importaba.

Leyó su carta con lágrimas en los ojos, primero se recreó en los trazos rectos y seguros de su amigo, siempre había pensado que tenía una letra preciosa, en aquel momento le parecía la cosa más maravillosa que hubiera visto nunca. Leyó la carta despacio, recreándose en casa palabra, las había escrito Takeru para ella y sólo para ella. La carta tenía dos páginas, le hablaba a su amiga de la magia de aquella ciudad que lo había cautivado, la amabilidad de las personas, el gran corazón de su abuelo, el color del atardecer visto desde la orilla de la playa. Le contaba que la echaba de menos y que pensaba en ella cada instante. También le habló de su nueva escuela, del doctor y de las vistas desde su habitación.

Cuanto más leía más transportada se sentía Hikari, Takeru siempre fue un gran contador de historias pero ahora que la historia estaba plasmada en papel notaba la atracción que ejercía cada palabra, su amigo se estaba convirtiendo en todo un poeta. Cuando terminó de leer releyó la carta un par de veces más, notaba que su amigo era feliz, le gustaba aquello y aquello la aterrorizaba, ¿querría quedarse? Sacudió la cabeza, le había hecho una promesa, sólo un año. Estaba a punto de guardar el sobre cuando notó que no estaba vacío, dentro había varias fotografías, de la playa, de la vista desde un balcón, de un edificio precioso y antiguo. Fue mirando y detrás de cada una había una descripción escrita por su amigo. Aquello era como estar junto a Takeru, ahora sabía qué veía nada más levantarse, qué aspecto tenía su escuela o la belleza de la playa. Abrazó los folios y las fotografías y se echó a llorar, cuánto lo echaba de menos.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero su hermano llamó a la puerta.

\- ¿Estás bien, Hikari?

\- Sí, hermano, estoy mucho mejor – La sonrisa que tenía era verdadera, de las que solo salían cuando estaba junto a su mejor amigo. Taichi se sintió aliviado.

\- Vamos a leer la carta de TK, ¿Quieres venir?

\- Claro – Se levantó de un salto y guardó la carta y las fotografías, sería su pequeño tesoro.

Todos estaban emocionados por saber de su amigo, Sora comenzó a leerla. No distaba mucho de la que envió a Hikari pero aquella carta prescindía de la magia que Hikari había disfrutado, la poesía era algo que sólo compartirían entre ellos. Saludaba a todos, les contaba las maravillas de su nueva ciudad, la comparaba con Odaiba y dedicaba un párrafo entero a describir los nuevos platos que había probado en los primeros días, Taichi disfrutó enormemente de aquella parte. Les contaba los avances en las pruebas médicas y que pronto recibirían la fecha definitiva de la operación, aquello alegró a Yamato, pronto vería a su hermano. Terminaba la carta dándoles su nuevo correo a sus amigos para poder comunicarse más rápido.

Hikari no esperó demasiado, cogió a Koushiro y lo llevó hasta el ordenador de la familia para que le hiciera un correo y le explicara todo lo necesario para hablar con TK. Todos se unieron a la petición, excepto los que ya tenían correo y sólo debían agregar a su amigo. En menos de una hora todos tenían una nueva vía de comunicación. Incluso crearon un grupo donde estaban todos para que TK no se sintiera excluido.

Hikari mandó un correo aquella misma noche, agradecía la carta personalizada, las fotografías y el paseo visual por la ciudad de TK gracias a la carta. Le contó a su amigo todas las novedades de su vida, el concurso de fotografía en el que participaría, las buenas notas que estaba sacando, la buena amistad que estaba formando con Miyako y Daisuke, las nuevas anécdotas sobre Taichi y los demás. Se lo contó todo, hasta lo mucho que lo echaba de menos y lo que le dolía el corazón cuando fotografiaba y él no estaba a su lado.

Recibir aquella carta fue para Hikari como recibir un abrazo cálido del propio Takeru, quería que para él fuera igual, quería que sus sentimientos llegaran al corazón de TK, en otro continente. Quería que supiera que todo seguía igual, que pasara lo que pasara su amistad jamás se rompería.


	15. Chapter 15

Era un día malo, un día realmente malo. El peor que recordaba. Miko había muerto, su gata había estado con ella desde que tenía memoria y ya no estaba. El dolor que sentía en el pecho era enorme, amaba a los animales y amaba a Miko y no tenerla en su vida se le hacía abrumador. Sus padres habían salido a encargarse del cuerpo de la gatita y su hermano no paraba de llamar a su puerta para que le dejara pasar, pero ella no quería hablar con nadie, sólo quería que la dejaran sola. Al final cedió, dejó que su hermano la consolara y la acunara un rato, hasta que se durmió agotada y con la cabeza embotada. Al día siguiente no fue a clase, su madre la entendió la dejó quedarse en casa sólo aquel día, mañana volvería a la escuela. Su madre había vuelto a trabajar para poder enfrentar los gastos de los futuros estudios de Taichi así que se quedó sola en casa.

No abrió el ordenador, sabía lo que encontraría, prefirió dedicar la mañana a ver fotos de Miko. Era preciosa, con sus ojos verdes y su pelaje suave como el algodón. Salía perfecta en todas las fotos, con ella, comiendo, estirada al sol de forma que el pelaje brillaba como si fuera de otro mundo. Debía aprender a vivir con la ausencia. No paró de suspirar en toda la mañana, mientras pasaba las fotos y recordaba cada momento que había pasado con aquel animal adorable. Taichi no estaba muy afectado, nunca fue muy cercano al animal pero ver a su hermana así lo conmovía, le había dejado el desayuno preparado con una nota para que se animara, consiguió sacarle media sonrisa. No prestó atención al móvil ni al correo en todo el día, se lo dedicaría íntegramente a Miko, incluso construyó un pequeño altar con una foto donde salía Hikari con 5 años sosteniendo a Miko que le lamía la cara con una expresión de felicidad.

A la mañana siguiente se encontraba algo mejor, el vacío en el pecho seguía allí pero si se quedaba otro día más en casa no pararía de pensar en lo mismo y acabaría pero, lo mejor era volver a la escuela, a la normalidad e intentar ir poco a poco. Su hermano la acompañó hasta la puerta de la escuela y no paró de hablar con ella en todo el camino, haciéndolo más llevadero, le prometió pasar a buscarla más tarde e ir a comer un helado. Miyako entendió al instante el humor de su amiga cuando le contó la noticia, prometió no ser muy pesada pero internamente se dijo a sí misma que haría todo lo posible para animarla. Daisuke también fue comprensivo, aunque al principio no entendió muy bien tanta tristeza ya que los gatos no eran su animal favorito, pronto entendió que Hikari no estaba para sus bromas y fue mucho más atento con ella. En el recreo se quedó comiendo con ella en clase y le pidió ayuda con una materia para que dejara de mirar nostálgica por la ventana, consiguió que dejara de pensar hasta la tarde.

Su hermano cumplió lo prometido, llegó puntual a esperarla en la puerta pero con él también iban Sora, Koushiro, Yamato y Mimi, Jou tenía un examen y no pudo acompañarlos. Fue una salida muy divertida, Sora y Tai no paraban de discutir porque Tai hacía el tonto con su helado, Mimi apoyaba a Tai mientras no paraba de reír y Yamato acabó golpeando a su hermano por mancharle el uniforme, Koushiro acabó metido en el embrollo por culpa de Tai, como siempre. Hikari lo pasó francamente bien, aunque no olvidó a su linda Miko el dolor se mitigó un poco, aún necesitaría tiempo pero con amigos como ellos sabía que pronto estaría mejor. Pero Hikari había mentido, al menos en parte, tanta tristeza tenía mezclada añoranza. Sabía que aquel mal trago hubiera sido menos desagradable con cierta persona a su lado, sabía que estaba siendo injusta, pero necesitaba tiempo.

Yamato se le acercó cuando salían de la heladería rumbo a casa, se situó a su lado y caminó junto a ella un rato, Hikari lo agradeció al fin y al cabo Yamato era el más reservado de todo el grupo y pudo permanecer callada todo el camino. Justo cuando iban a separarse le tocó el hombro.

\- Deberías responder.

Hikari sabía que tenía razón, pero no lo haría aquel día, aún no estaba preparada. Se despidió de sus amigos y aquella noche se acostó temprano, sin el calor en la cama del pequeño cuerpo de Miko.

Takeru estaba desesperado, no sabía qué más hacer. El día anterior había recibido un correo de Tai dándole la mala noticia, se quedó paralizado al leer aquello. Takeru estaba unido a la gatita, no tanto como su mejor amiga pero después de tantos años le había cogido cariño al animal, pero la verdadera tristeza que sentía era por Hikari. Sabía lo mal que lo debía estar pasando Kari, la conocía bien, se habría cerrado en si misma hasta reprimir todo el dolor para que los demás no se preocuparan. Aquello no estaba bien, Takeru sabía que la mejor manera de olvidar la tristeza era dejarla salir toda a la vez para que se fuera mitigando poco a poco. Debería estar en Japón, junto a su mejor amiga, abrazándola hasta que echara la última lágrima que él limpiaría de su hermoso rosto. Se estaba volviendo loco.

Le había escrito un correo en cuanto lo supo pero aún no había recibido respuesta, ¿Por qué Hikari no contestaba? ¿Acaso se había molestado con él? No, por muy lejos que estuviera Hikari no se enfadaría con él sin un motivo, a menos que estuviera molesta porque él no estuviera allí. Seguro que era eso, seguro que Hikari lo necesitaba, tenía ganas de dejarlo todo y tomar el primer avión. Por muy tentador que aquello sonara no podía hacerlo, sería demasiado caro además de que las pruebas estaban avanzando a buen ritmo y el lunes siguiente concertarían la operación. Era una sorpresa que guardaba para sus amigos así que ninguno sabía nada.

No paraba de recargar una y otra vez la bandeja de entrada de su correo y nada nuevo aparecía, desesperado dejó el despacho y salió al patio trasero. Ya comenzaba a refrescar por las noches pero él no llevaba nada de abrigo, qué más daba. Paseaba de un lado a otro del patio hasta que desistió y se sentó en uno de los bancos a mirar las estrellas, se consoló pensando que aún eran las mismas que miraba Hikari. Formó una pequeña sonrisa pensando que quizá en aquel momento también Hikari estaría mirando a la luna pensando en él. Notó una mano en su muslo y al mirar hacia abajo se encontró con el afable rostro de su abuelo que le ofrecía una chaqueta.

\- _Gracias abuelo._

 _\- De nada, ya pasó el buen tiempo y debes cuidarte, no querrás enfermarte ahora, ¿Verdad?_

 _\- Claro que no._

 _\- ¿Es por eso que estás tan triste? ¿Tienes miedo?_

 _\- No abuelo, estoy muy tranquilo con la operación._

 _\- Entonces cuéntame, no parece que tengas mucho sueño y con mi edad tampoco duermo mucho –_ Takeru suspiró y miró al suelo – _Anda, cuéntale tus pesares a tu abuelo, ¿No será una chica, verdad?_

 _\- Sí, pero no es lo que piensas –_ Volteó el rostro para que su abuelo no viera el traicionero sonrojo que le atacaba – _Es mi mejor amiga, Hikari, su gatita a muerto y está muy triste._

 _\- Vaya, sí que es una mala noticia, los gatos son muy buenos compañeros._

 _\- Tienes razón, estaban juntas desde muy pequeñas._

 _\- ¿Y tú también estás triste por la muerte de la gata?_

 _\- Sí, pero no sólo por eso, Hikari no contesta a mis mensajes desde ayer y no sé si hice algo malo._

 _\- No te tortures, seguro que sólo necesita tiempo._

 _\- No sé, abuelo, ¿Y si ya no quiere saber nada de mí? Nunca había tardado tanto en contestar –_ Michel palmeó la espalda de su nieto.

\- _¿Te he contado alguna vez cómo conocí a tu abuela?_

 _\- No –_ TK no quería ser descortés, pero aquello no le importaba mucho en aquel momento.

\- _Yo estudiaba literatura en la Universidad de París, era un joven soñador enamorado de los libros, cuando estaba en el segundo año un profesor me ofreció hacer una estancia en la Universidad de Tokio y así acercarme más a la literatura oriental que tanto me fascinaba. Acepté sin pensar y pronto me preparé para pasar una año en aquel extraño país. ¿Sabes? Por aquel entonces Japón era un gran desconocido que acababa de abrirse al mundo occidental tras la Guerra. Japón me pareció un poco aterrador al principio, había aprendido lo básico del idioma antes de llegar y unos alumnos extranjeros me ayudaron a prender lo necesario y más. Me quedaba en una residencia de estudiantes cercana a la universidad y todos los viernes al terminar las clases íbamos a un bar cercano para comer comida tradicional japonesa. Tu abuela trabajaba allí como camarera, la primera vez que la vi pensé que miraba a la mismísima princesa Kaguya que se había aparecido ante mí. Mis compañeros decían que no tenía nada de especial, que era una chica como cualquier otra pero yo sabía que aquello no era cierto, aquella mujer era capaz de iluminar mi corazón y eso la hacía completamente diferente al resto, era especial. Apenas hablaba con ella, siempre me imaginé casado con una chica francesa y viviendo en mi país el resto de mi vida pero la vida hace con nosotros lo que quiere. El día antes de volver a Francia volví a aquel bar, tu abuela se había enterado de que volvía a casa, se sentó a mi lado mientras tomaba el té y me besó la mejilla, casi se me para el corazón allí mismo. Me dio una simple tarjeta y ni siquiera me dijo su nombre._

 _Volví a casa, pero no la olvidé. Salí con otras chicas pero ninguna conseguía iluminar mi vida como lo hizo aquella simple desconocida. Me sentía enormemente desdichado, creía que nunca volvería a ver a aquella chica y un día por casualidad encontré aquella carta que nunca abrí, era una simple tarjeta con un apellido y unas simples palabras "si vuelves búscame. Takaishi"_

 _Pasaron varios años, pensaba en tu abuela cada día y soñaba con nuestro reencuentro. Todo parecía muy lejano pero al terminar mis estudios uno de los chicos extranjeros que conocí en Tokio, con el que había seguido en contacto, me ofreció un puesto en la universidad para dar literatura francesa y no me lo pensé ni un segundo, acepté y salí en el primer vuelo. No paraba de pensar en aquella chica, en sólo unos día volvería a verla, aunque no paraba de pensar en que hacía más de cuatro años que no nos veíamos y seguramente se habría casado hacía mucho. En cuanto toqué tierra corrí hacia aquel bar, pero ella ya no trabajaba allí. No me rendí, estaba decidido a encontrarla, tardé un tiempo en ganarme la confianza de su antiguo jefe para que me dijera donde estaba. Trabajaba en una fábrica en las afueras, no tardé mucho en presentarme allí, estaba nervioso y llevaba un ramo de flores que se había ido rompiendo por el camino._

 _A pesar de que allí había cientos de mujeres la reconocí al instante, en cuando mis ojos encontraron su rostro el mundo entero dio una sacudida y todo encontró su sitio. Ella sonrió al verme y me reprendió por haber tardado tanto. Desde aquel día no volví a separarme de ella, nos casamos pronto y tuvimos a tu madre, no me importó que llevara el apellido de su madre, ya tenía yo bastantes hermanos que perpetuaban el apellido. Los años que pasé con ella fueron los más felices de mi vida, no me arrepiento de un sólo segundo. A veces me arrepiento de todo lo que no pude darle, la echo de menos cada día, pero sé que ella me está esperando aún._

Al terminar la historia Michel estaba llorando, Takeru estaba abrumado, una historia de amor como aquella era digna de una novela. Le había conmovido aquella historia, sentía pena por su abuelo, debía ser muy duro ver marchar a alguien al que querías tanto. Michel se enjugó las lágrimas y sonrió a TK.

\- _Te estarás preguntando qué tiene esto que ver con tu problema –_ TK no supo que contestar, era ajusto lo que había pensado – _Te he contado esto porque quiero que sepas que las mujeres japonesas saben esperar, un amor verdadero supera las barreras del tiempo y el espacio. Así que tranquilo, si vuestro amor es verdadero superará cualquier cosa._

Su abuelo se fue antes de que pudiera rebatirle nada, él no había hablado de amor en ningún momento, Hikari era su mejor amiga, punto. Aunque siendo sincero la distancia había hecho que pensara las cosas con otra perspectiva, pero hablar de amor era muy precipitado. Sacudió la cabeza, no debía pensar en esas cosas, Hikari Yagami era su mejor amiga y era para él como una hermana… O eso pensaba.

Takeru había comenzado las clases dos meses atrás así que al menos contaba con esa distracción, por fin, el viernes al abrir el correo estaba ante él lo que tanto esperaba, la respuesta de Kari. La abrió al instante.

"Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en responderte, Tk. Debes estar enfadado y pensarás que soy una amiga horrible, pero necesitaba tiempo. Perder a Miko ha sido muy duro y aún no lo he superado, sé que sonará cobarde y egoísta, pero te necesitaba a mi lado y abrir un simple y frío correo de tu parte me partía el alma, sé que estás lejos pero a veces la ausencia se hace muy real y dolorosa, no podía aguantar el peso de la distancia y el dolor de la muerte de Miko. Tranquilo, ya estoy mejor, Tai y los chicos me están ayudando mucho.

Te guardo para cuando vuelvas el abrazo que debiste darme. Te echo de menos."

TK sabía cuanto le había costado a Hikari escribir aquello, si había volcado de aquella manera sus sentimientos sabiendo que provocaría tristeza en TK era porque quería que Takeru tuviera completamente claro que la tardanza se debía a la tristeza y no al olvido o la indiferencia. Seguro que ella también lo había pasado mal pensando que él estaría enfadado, decidió responder en aquel mismo momento para no prolongar la agonía de su amiga.

Aquella noche durmió a pierna suelta hasta casi medio día, toda la tensión acumulada aquellos días le había pasado factura. Aquella noche tuvo la primera señal de que algo había cambiado dentro de él, soñó que besaba a Hikari Yagami.


	16. Chapter 16

Estaba asustado, terriblemente asustado. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, aún con la imagen del techo aséptico en las retinas. El jarabe comenzaba a hacerle efecto y se sentía mareado, no quedaba mucho. Notó que alguien le acariciaba la cabeza, debía ser su madre, no quería abrir lo ojos y tener que hablar o aparentar que estaba bien, permanecería con los ojos cerrados hasta el momento. Alguien le agarró la mano, por el tacto reconoció a su hermano Yamato, había llegado hacía un par de días para la operación. Comenzaba a temblar, necesitaba algo o mejor dicho a alguien, el aroma a canela y hojas secas de Hikari siempre lo calmaba inmediatamente. Yamato le había traído recuerdos de todos los chicos, desde ropa y dulces hasta libros, por supuesto tenía una tarjeta hecha por Kari con una de sus fotografías, esta era de un solitario pájaro mirando el atardecer en una rama seca, desprendía melancolía por cada costado.

La enfermera llegó y lo llevaron hacia la zona de quirófanos, sólo su madre pudo acompañarlo, en todo momento TK permaneció con los ojos cerrados, así sería más fácil. Le pusieron la anestesia en vena y en apenas unos minutos estaba en la mesa de operaciones. La operación debía durar unas cuatro horas, para los integrantes de la sala de espera fueron eternas, Yamato pasaba de la inactividad absoluta a dar vueltas por la habitación y luego se quedaba mirando por la ventana, estaba terriblemente preocupado por su hermanito, nunca había sido muy espiritual pero no era un mal momento para recitar uno de los mantras que Jou le había enseñado. Michel se mantuvo durante todo el proceso sentado en la silla sin abrir la boca, sólo se movió para llevarse a Yamato a la cafetería. Hiroaki se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo entrando y saliendo del hospital, casi gastó el paquete entero de tabaco, cuando rozaban las cuatro horas se acercó a Natsuko que parecía al borde de la histeria, su relación aún era muy fría pero no le frenó a la hora de abrazarla por los hombros, al fin y al cabo era el hijo de ambos.

Cuando el reloj sobrepasó las cuatro horas y pasaba la barrera de las cuatro horas y media el doctor salió por la puerta, se escuchó un suspiro generalizado de alivio, como si todos hubieran aguantado la respiración hasta aquel momento.

\- Doctor, ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Por qué han tardado tanto? - Preguntó desesperada Natsuko.

\- Tranquila, señora, todo ha salido a la perfección pero hemos querido ser cuidadosos, por eso hemos tardado un poco más – Natsuko se llevó las manos al pecho mientras miraba a su padre que traducía a Yamato y Hiroaki lo que ellos hablaban en francés – Ahora pasaremos a su hijo a la sala de recuperación, sólo podrá entrar uno de ustedes durante un par de minutos, decidan para cuando pase a avisarles.

No hubo que decir nada, todos miraron en consenso a Natsuko siendo lo más lógico que su propia madre entrara a verle pero ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Yamato, entra tú.

Natsuko conocía a su hijo y sabía que hasta que Yamato no viera a su hermano no dormiría tranquilo. Cuando la enfermera pasó a por él lo llevó a una sala completamente blanca donde Takeru yacía en una cama de sábanas también blancas, tenía un aparatoso vendaje en la cabeza y un tubo de oxígeno en la nariz para ayudarle a respirar. Apenas abrió los ojos pero Yamato sabía que estaba despierto, se limitó a tocarle el brazo y acomodarle las sábanas, recibió un apretón en la mano y una débil sonrisa. Salió mucho más tranquilo y con un semblante mucho más relajado, esa noche la pasaría en observación por lo que ninguno podría pasar a verlo, sólo Natsuko pudo pasar a despedirse como un favor especial, a la mañana siguiente lo subirían a planta si no había ningún problema.

El viaje en taxi a casa de Michel fue silencioso, cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos y agotados. En un primer momento el reencuentro entre Michel y Hiroaki no fue muy agradable pero no tuvo inconveniente en que durmiera en el sofá-cama del despacho, Yamato dormía en la habitación con su hermano. EN cuanto llegaron Natsuko se puso a cocinar la cena para despejar la mente sabiendo que si se quedaba quieta entraría en un estado de nerviosismo nada recomendable, Michel salió a cuidar del jardín, Hiroaki leía la prensa y Yamato no tenía mucho que hacer, recordó el ruego de su hermano antes de ingresar, le pidió permiso a su abuelo para usar el ordenador y se puso a ello. Agradeció a su abuelo que comprara un teclado con los caracteres japoneses, sino el pobre Yamato hubiera tenido serios problemas, no era muy bueno con los idiomas.

Entró en el grupo que compartían todos sus amigos y les informó de que todo había salido bien y que volvería a ponerse en contacto con ellos al día siguiente, todos estarían durmiendo en aquel momento así que se dispuso a salir pero antes de que lo hiciera una notificación le avisó de que tenía una conversación abierta. Era Hikari y se veía desesperada por saber algo más, seguramente la chica se había pasado la noche entera esperando noticias. Respondió a las preguntas demandantes de la chica lo mejor que pudo, le recordó seriamente a Taichi y sus interrogatorios exhaustivos. Cuando hubo satisfecho todas las demandas de la pequeña Yagami la mandó a dormir y apagó el aparato. Se sentó junto su padre a ver la televisión aunque la verdad es que no entendía nada en absoluto y después de la cena y una ducha se fue a dormir.

Todos se levantaron temprano para ir al hospital, a las nueve valorarían a TK y lo subirían a planta, para hacer tiempo Michel los invitó a desayunar en una cafetería francesa, a Yamato aquella comida tan dulce le desagradaba, prefería el sabor amargo de la comida japonesa. Cuando faltaba poco para la hora fijada el doctor se acercó a la familia.

\- Ahora subiremos a Takeru a planta, se ha recuperado bien de la anestesia, es un chico fuerte. Quiero advertirles que esto sólo acaba de empezar, ahora viene la parte más dura. Dentro de un par de días probaremos a encender los implantes en presencia de unos profesionales y en cuanto le demos el alta comenzaremos las sesiones. Quiero que entiendan que viene un proceso largo, su hijo tiene que aprender a oír y eso será duro por lo que deben tener paciencia.

Todos asintieron y el doctor los dejó pasar a la habitación donde TK estaba mucho más espabilado que ayer. Los saludó a todos con una sonrisa sincera, aún con el aparatoso vendaje en la cabeza. Se pasaron el día en la habitación con el chico, distrayéndole y haciendo turnos para ir a comer y descansar. TK aún estaba algo cansado y tenía la cabeza embotada por lo que durmió bastante rato, apenas habían hablado con él, las preguntas de rigor sobre como se encontraba ya que la aguja en su brazo le hacía muy incómodo gesticular. Yamato no se separó de él en ningún momento por más que su hermano y sus padres le obligaran a ir a comer o a descansar. EL primer día tras la operación fue como una nube de confusión para TK, tenía mucho sueño y no tenía ganas de nada, ni siquiera quería comer aunque cedió ante los ruegos de su madre y la enfermera. Pasaría una semana mínimo ingresado y ya se le estaba haciendo eterno.

El segundo día fue aún peor, estaba más espabilado y por lo tanto se aburría más, no podía hablar con el resto por la incomodidad de la vía de medicamentos y ver las caras largas del resto se le hacía insoportable. Su abuelo se dedicaba a leer la prensa, su padre fumaba afuera cuando la atmósfera se ponía muy tensa, su madre se ponía al día con Yamato, decidió intentar leer los labios de su hermano para entretenerse, había mejorado mucho en los últimos meses. Por lo que pudo apreciar la convivencia con su padre no era mala, él se ocupaba de la cocina y de la limpieza mientras su padre trabajaba, los fines de semana hacían la compra y la colada y de vez en cuanto su padre lo llevaba a ver algún partido de béisbol o alquilaban una película. Los estudios le iban bastante bien, había conseguido subir su nota media desde que estudiaba junto a Koushiro y Jou en lugar de los acaramelados tortolitos, con esas notas podría estudiar lo que quisiera.

Daisuke estaba desesperado, no sabía qué hacer para conseguir la atención de Hikari. La había invitado a tomar algo después de clase ya que últimamente la veía muy deprimida y estaba decidido a hacerla reír. Para nadie pasaban desapercibidas las intenciones del chico, se notaba a leguas que le gustaba Hikari y él no hacía nada por ocultarlo, era un chico muy seguro de sí mismo. Conocía a Kari desde quinto de primaria, desde el momento que la vio le pareció una chica muy guapa además de ser la hermana menor de su admirado mentor Taichi por lo que decidió que se convertiría en el mejor jugador de fútbol de su equipo antes de pedirle salir a la chica, fue toda una suerte que aquel año estuvieran en la misma clase, no se lo pensó mucho antes de ocupar el sitio a su lado. Llevaban más de una hora en la cafetería del centro comercial y apenas había conseguido de ella algunos monosílabos y miradas perdidas, exasperado abordó el tema.

\- Oye Kari, ¿Qué te pasa? Llevas unos días ida – La chica pareció notar que no estaba sola.

\- Lo siento, Daisuke, estoy algo distraída – No era cortés prestarle tan poca atención a alguien que te invitaba a un batido, pensó la chica.

\- No pasa nada, pero no estaría mal que me contaras qué te pasa, seguro que yo y mis grandes habilidades podremos ayudarte – Hikari rió, le recordaba mucho a su hermano.

\- No es nada, de verdad, no tienes por qué preocuparte – Intentó evitar el tema.

\- Vaaamos, Kari, confía en mí, anda – Hikari se lo planteó, por un lado no tenía ganas de hablar del tema pero el chico intentaba animarla y ya se lo había contado a Miyako por lo que no tenía sentido no contárselo a él.

\- Estoy preocupada por un amigo, acaban de operarle.

\- Vaya, eso es malo – No tenía ni idea de qué decir, pensó que sería un simple problema "de chicas".

\- Sí, pero está bien, la operación ha ido muy bien.

\- ¡Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse! Vamos, terminate el batido y si quieres vamos al cine – Hikari sonrió, pero era una sonrisa a medias que no le llegó a los ojos, recordó a TK, que con una sola mirada la reconfortaba.

\- Claro.

Hikari se sentía mal, no quería estar allí quería estar en Francia, junto a la cama de TK. Deseó tener un mensaje de Yamato, o con suerte del propio Takeru, al llegar a casa pero ahora debía centrarse en Daisuke, era un buen amigo y trataba de animarla.

Por fin le habían quitado aquel aparatoso vendaje y lo habían sustituido por unas pequeñas gasas, al fin y al cabo no era una cirugía invasiva y no había necesitado muchos puntos. Al tercer día el doctor pidió hablar con Hiroaki y Natsuko después de comprobar que Takeru seguía en perfecto estado de salud.

\- Hoy haremos la primera prueba, a partir de los resultados de hoy sabremos si la operación ha sido un completo éxito, encenderé los implantes y procederemos con cuidado. Entrarán conmigo un psiquiatra y el terapeuta que tratará a sus hijo en el futuro, si todo sale bien – Acompañó a ambos dentro – Nos llevaremos a Takeru en silla de ruedas, seguro que tiene ganas de moverse un poco.

Avisaron a TK que abandonaría la habitación junto al doctor y el chico casi salta de la cama, apenas le habían dejado levantarse desde la operación. Una enfermera lo llevó a una sala donde esperaban los otros dos médicos, era una sala aislada, sin muchos muebles ni nada que pudiera hacer ruido de forma inesperada. El doctor llamó su atención.

\- _Voy a encender los implantes sólo un momento, vas a notar muchas cosas nuevas así que quiero que te relajes y te tomes las cosas con calma, ¿Está bien? Si sientes cualquier molestia avísame –_ TK asintió.

El doctor se acercó y le presionó levemente el pequeño aparato que tenía tras la oreja derecha haciendo que el chico saltara de su asiento. ¿Qué era aquello? Notaba algo, pero no sabía qué era. Tuvo una sensación rara, como cuando alguien se acercaba por detrás y lo notaba antes de que llegara, pero no era aquello _pesaba,_ era algo completamente distinto a lo que había vivido hasta ahora. ¡Ahí estaba otra vez, pero ahora era diferente, era más _agudo._ Otra vez, ahora era _áspero_ y pesado. Miró desconcertado al doctor, tocándose la cara y los oídos, el doctor se comunicó con él por lenguaje de signos y le comunicó que lo que estaba escuchando eran sonidos. TK se quedó paralizado, aquellas sensaciones tan extrañas y maravillosas eran sonidos ¡Estaba oyendo! Después de 13 años podía oír y la emoción le golpeó tan fuerte que no pudo reprimir las lágrimas, cuando comenzó a llorar notó otra vez lo que el doctor dijo que eran sonidos, pero esta vez venían de él mismo ¡Él estaba emitiendo sonidos! Por fin se sentía completo, por fin podía ser como los demás y experimentar el mundo de manera completa, podría escuchar el mar, y el viento, y los animales, y los coches, y la música, y la televisión, y a las personas, y a Hikari. Podría escuchar la voz de Hikari. El doctor desconectó el aparato sin que él se diera cuenta, la sensación se había ido, volvía a estar en penumbra. Quiso suplicarle al doctor que no lo apagara, que le enseñara todo lo que no había oído en todos esos años pero el doctor le advirtió que debía ir poco a poco o todo lo que habían conseguido no serviría de nada. Los doctores le dejaron un momento a solas para que se recompusiera aunque las lágrimas no abandonaban sus ojos, no paraba de recrearse una y otra vez en las extrañas sensaciones que había vivido, sospechó que había oído el sonido de la tela al rozar, el reloj metálico del doctor chocar contra la silla y sus propias manos chocando contra sus mejillas. Volvió a tocarse la cara, se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió, aquello acababa de empezar.

Una semana después le quitaron los puntos y pudo irse a casa con recomendaciones del doctor que no quería que TK encendiera el aparato fuera de la terapia por lo que le quitó la batería para disgusto del chico. Al volver a casa lo primero que hizo fue mandar un mensaje a sus amigos contándoles las nuevas noticias, como siempre escribió un mensaje aparte a Hikari, con ella se explayó, le contó las nuevas sensaciones que tenía y los pequeños progresos que iba haciendo, dedicó un buen trozo del mensaje a intentar explicarle a su amiga lo que sentía cuando el doctor accionaba el implante y las ganas que tenía de que llegara la siguiente sesión.

Tendría cuatro sesiones a la semana por las tardes después de clases en el hospital, cuando hubieran avanzado lo suficiente podría hacerlas en el propio colegio. Cuando volvió a clase sus compañeros lo recibieron con alegría, algunos habían pasado por lo mismo, saludó a sus compañeros más cercanos, entre ellos a Catherine, una chica francesa muy avispada que se había encargado de que todos trataran bien al chico. Estaba preparado para afrontar la recta final de su recuperación y volver con su amigos a Japón. Su hermano y su padre volvieron unos días después de que le dieran el alta, por mucho que Yamato se resistiera ya había perdido demasiados días de clase y se le haría cuesta arriba recuperarlos. Ambos se fueron con una bolsa llena de regalos para corresponder a los que sus amigos le habían dado con un álbum lleno de fotografías que había hecho en sus viajes por la ciudad para Hikari.


	17. Chapter 17

Una nueva primavera comenzaba a despuntar y trajo consigo todo un nuevo abanico de estados de ánimo. Jou no conseguía estarse quieto más de dos minutos, no paraba de morderse las uñas y tirarse del pelo en cuanto los demás se daban la vuelta, acababa de hacer los exámenes que determinarían si entraba o no en la carrera de medicina. Todos estaban emocionados deseando saber el resultado, estaban orgullosos de su amigo y deseaban que consiguiera su sueño. Todos sabían que Jou no destacaba por sus habilidades: era tímido, torpe y, para desgracia de sus padres, no era tan inteligente como lo eran sus hermanos; pero a pesar de todo eso el mayor del grupo tenía una capacidad de sacrificio y trabajo que destacaba sobre el resto, sabía que no tenía la inteligencia curiosa de Koushiro ni la facilidad para entender de Yamato pero sí tenía una gran fuerza de voluntad, se esforzaba el doble que los demás para ser el mejor aunque eso significara sacrificar su juventud. Todos sabían que Jou provenía de una larga estirpe de médicos y que se esperaba de él que la continuara pero Jou no quería ser médico sólo para mantener el prestigio familiar, tenía verdadera vocación, siempre tuvo una sensibilidad especial para notar el sufrimiento ajeno y sentía la necesidad de curar y reconfortar a esa persona, le gustaba aliviar el sufrimiento ajeno.

El grupo decidió mantener a Jou distraído la semana de espera, llevaron a cabo todos los planes que se les ocurrió, hicieron picnics, fueron al parque de atracciones, un viaje a Tokio, cenas y películas en casa de Yamato, barbacoas en casa de Mimi… Aunque hacían todo aquello para Jou también trataban de animar a Hikari, lo llevaba mejor que al principio pero aún no había vuelto a ella la chispa de alegría que tenía antes, esa chispa la mantenía viva en gran medida Takeru y ahora estaba lejos. Se lo pasó en grande aquellos días, fortaleció los lazos que tenía con sus amigos con los que normalmente no pasaba mucho tiempo, aun así se sorprendía de vez en cuando buscando a TK con la mirada para contarle algo divertido que acababa de ver y cuando no lo encontraba suspiraba con melancolía, lo echaba mucho de menos.

Aquella primavera también significó un gran paso en la vida de la chica, Hikari era una persona muy perceptiva y notaba los estados de ánimo de los demás pero en cuanto a asuntos del corazón se trataba Kari aún era una niña. Notaba que las relaciones en su clase habían cambiado, ya no eran de camaradería infantil que unía a todos los compañeros, todos iban creciendo y poco a poco cada uno seguía su camino, además notó que chicos y chicas se relacionaban de otra manera, se sorprendió al ver cómo surgía una pareja en su clase. Sabía qué era el amor y era un sentimiento que siempre le hacía sonreír pero hasta entonces había sido algo lejano, ajeno a su mundo. La relación de su hermano con Sora la había aceptado sin muchos problemas, era la mejor amiga de Tai desde que tenía memoria y la nueva relación no cambió mucho, pensaba, pero ver que las chicas de su edad comenzaban a tener citas y a tener las primeras relaciones sentimentales la descuadró un poco.

El punto culminante llegó con su amiga Miyako, la chica era una gran fan de las telenovelas y de las novelas de amor por lo que siempre andaba encaprichada de alguien, ya fuera real o imaginario, llegó incluso a estar interesada por Yamato un par de semanas aludiendo al atractivo del chico con su pose de lobo solitario. En uno de los descansos ambas chicas estaban charlando sobre temas insustanciales cuando Miyako le confesó a Hikari que tenía algo que decirle.

\- Estoy enamorada, Hikari – El primer impulso de Hikari fue de mirar a su amiga con condescendencia esperando el nombre del nuevo capricho de su amiga y las largas horas de monólogos sobre lo maravilloso que era. Cuando vio la mirada de su amiga Miyako quiso aclararlo.

\- Esta vez es distinto, no es uno de los ídolos adolescentes de siempre, esto es de verdad, Kari – Cuando vio el semblante serio y desdichado de su amiga vio que iba en serio.

\- ¿Te has enamorado? ¿De quién? – Aún no salía de su asombro, su mejor amiga se había enamorado.

\- ¿Recuerdas el chico nuevo, el que se lleva tan bien con Daisuke del club de fútbol? – Hikari recordaba haber visto a un chico moreno y serio junto a su amigo al principio de aquel nuevo curso.

\- Sí, creo que sí. Se llama Ichijouji creo recordar.

\- Ken Ichijouji. Al principio creí que era un flechazo tonto porque es muy guapo pero hace unos días nos encontramos en la biblioteca y estuvimos hablando, hemos hablado todos los días desde entonces y siento que no es un simple capricho. Me he enamorado, Hikari, y no sé qué hacer.

Hikari no pudo contestarle, ni ayudarla, no tenía experiencia alguna en aquel tema y no quería confundirla aún más. Aquel momento marcó un antes y un después, tomó conciencia completa de la nueva dimensión que había en su vida. Nunca se había enamorado, pensaba, ni había tenido una relación pero nadie discutía que había llegado a la edad en la que debería empezar a hacer esas cosas. Su hermano llevaba más de un año de relación con Sora, para alegría de todos, Mimi iba rompiendo corazones allá por donde pasaba, Yamato había tenido un par de historias que no había durado más de unos días, incluso Jou se había declarado a una chica, aunque esta lo había rechazado, Kou seguía demasiado metido en los ordenadores.

Cayó en la cuenta de algo, en el momento en el que el pensamiento llegó a su mente pasó a ser lo más importante del momento, ¡¿Y Takeru?! ¿Se habría enamorado de alguna francesa su mejor amigo mientras ella lo esperaba? Aquel pensamiento la llenó de pesar y puso un peso sobre su pecho que no supo a qué achacar. Si lo pensaba bien su amigo tenía todo el derecho a enamorarse, el carácter de TK era perfecto para aquel sentimiento, era un chico soñador con alma de poeta, seguro que el ambiente romántico del país mediterráneo había hecho crecer es su mejor amigo aquel sentimiento. Por alguna razón la imagen de su amigo enamorado no la hizo tan feliz como creía, quería que Takeru fuera feliz y que viviera ese sentimiento del que tanto leía, pero por alguna razón no le hacía gracia pensar en aquello. Ella tampoco se había enamorado, aún, aunque muchas de sus compañeras insistían en emparejarla con Daisuke, se llevaba bien con el chico pero no lo veía de ninguna otra manera que siendo un buen amigo, el chico había manifestado más de una vez su deseo de pasar de la amistad a algo más pero Hikari siempre lo tomaba como una broma.

Iba con aquellos pensamientos rondando en la cabeza cuando llegó a casa, sus padres estaban trabajando y por lo que oía Sora y su hermano estudiaban en la habitación del chico. Como siempre lo primero que hizo fue encender el portátil que le habían regalado por su cumpleaños y revisó el correo encontrando con gran alegría uno nuevo de TK. Se escribían todos los días pero aun así le producía una alegría increíble ver un nuevo mensaje de su mejor amigo. Esta vez le enviaba las fotografías de una excursión que habían hecho a una granja y una explicación detallada sobre lo bien que lo había pasado aquel fin de semana. Miró divertida las fotos de su amigo con sus compañeros de clase hacer diferentes actividades agrícolas además de las fotos de un precioso pueblo y animales. Detuvo la pantalla en una foto, una chica rubia preciosa abrazaba cariñosamente al chico y le besaba la mejilla mientras TK ponía una cara de sorpresa sonrojado. Cerró fuertemente la tapa del portátil y se quedó mirando a la nada. ¿Qué le pasaba? TK le había hablado de la chica, Catherine, y nunca había sentido nada parecido, estaba enfadada, más que enfadada envidiaba a la chica, era ella la que quería estar abrazando y besando… ¿Pero qué decía? Sólo quería tener de vuelta a su mejor amigo y le daba miedo pensar que se enamoraría de una chica francesa y no volvería, sólo eso.

Por mucho que se repitió aquellas palabras la opresión en el pecho no desaparecía, se pasó la mayor parte de la tarde dando vueltas por la habitación intentando dejar de pensar en aquella foto. Cuando llamaron a la puerta salió a abrir encontrándose a Mimi en la puerta, venía a buscar a Sora. Cuando ambas chicas estaban a punto de irse las retuvo.

\- Oye, chicas, ¿podéis venir un momento? – Ambas asintieron intrigadas. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de la chica abrió el portátil con la foto de la discordia - ¿Qué pensáis de esto?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Ambas chicas se miraron sonrientes, como si hubieran estado esperando aquel momento.

\- A la foto, ¿Creéis que es la novia de TK?

\- ¿A ti ha dicho que lo sea? – Preguntó Mimi.

\- No, pero mira, lo está abrazando – Dijo atropelladamente, como queriendo recalcar que allí había algo.

\- Tú también lo abrazabas, Hikari, y sólo eráis amigos – Dijo maliciosamente Sora.

\- Ya, pero no es lo mismo, yo soy su mejor amiga, ¿Me habrá remplazado? – comenzaba a verse la ansiedad en Kari.

\- TK jamás haría eso y lo sabes – dijo Sora, tratando de tranquilizarla.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Creéis que si se enamora de ella no volverá? – Expresó uno de sus miedos más profundos, perder a TK.

\- ¿Confías en él?

\- Más que en nadie – respondió Kari.

\- Entonces confía en él, si te dijo que volvería lo hará, si tanto te preocupa habla con él, aunque no creo que no te contara algo tan importante como eso – Dijo Mimi.

\- Tienes razón.

Sora y Mimi dejaron a Kari con sus pensamientos y se fueron, ambas esperaban algo como aquello pronto. Sora se sentía identificada con la chica, también ella tuvo que aceptar que sentía algo por su mejor amigo, aunque la pequeña Yagami acaba de comenzar el proceso. También tuvo que superar los celos, Taichi era un chico increíble y resultaba irresistible para las chicas, al principio vivieron varias peleas que amenazaron con romper la relación pero Sora comprendió que la confianza en su novio debía ser más fuerte que los celos, confiaba en Tai y sabía que jamás la dañaría de aquella manera. También tuvieron que recalibrar la relación, en cuanto empezaron se dieron cuenta de que para una relación no bastaba con ser buenos amigos, una relación era mucho más y tuvieron que aprender desde cero con la ilusión de dos adolescentes enamorados, era una fase dura llena de errores pero había fortalecido lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

TK estaba desconcertado, no entendía el mensaje de su mejor amiga, ¿A qué venía preguntarle si tenía novia? Creía que entendería que sería la primera persona en saberlo, aunque por alguna razón no sentía ningún deseo de enamorarse, era extraño ya que era joven y estaba en la edad de comenzar a interesarse por las chicas. No era que no le interesaran las chicas, ni mucho menos, encontraba atractivas a unas cuantas compañeras y seguía el juego insinuante de alguna de ellas, aunque siempre dejando claro que era un juego, le gustaban las buenas novelas románticas y deseaba vivir historias de amor como aquellas. Pero llegado el momento nunca se decidía, un par de chicas le habían invitado a salir y él había rehusado amablemente sin saber por qué, las chicas eran guapas y encantadoras pero no le hacían sentir cómo con la idea de tener una cita.

De hecho era Yamato quién estaba viviendo el comienzo de algo, aunque ni él mismo lo supiera. Era muy precipitado hablar de amor, pero sí que había algo. Todo comenzó una tarde en la que Yamato estudiaba en la biblioteca, una chica se había levantado a por un libro cuando entró un grupo ruidoso de un curso inferior y ocupó el sitio que había sido suyo, apartando las cosas sin mucho miramiento, la biblioteca estaba casi llena y aquel lugar era el único donde todos podían sentarse juntos. Cuando la chica volvió miró con frustración y tristeza el asiento que antes había ocupado ella, recogió sus cosas y se sentó en otro lugar. Aquello enfadó a Yamato, estaba acostumbrado a la presencia de la chica en la biblioteca y no le gustó nada la desconsideración de los chicos pero sobre todo le cabreó la reacción de la chica, debería haberle echado la bronca a aquellos irrespetuosos y no haberles permitido salirse con la suya.

Aquella no fue la primera vez que pasaba algo parecido y la chica siempre tomaba la misma decisión, evitar los problemas y retirarse, Yamato comenzó a buscarla con la mirada por los pasillos y descubrió que la chica siempre intentaba pasar desapercibida allá donde estuviera, por alguna razón aquello enfadaba mucho a Yamato, ¿Por qué no hacía nada por hacerse valer? El punto culminante llegó un día en el que la vio conversando con otra chica en la puerta y acertó a oír como la desconocida se disculpaba con la chica por no poder quedarse a hacer el trabajo, él sabía que el trabajo lo había estado haciendo ella sola por lo que a enterarse que se aprovechaban de su buena voluntad estalló.

\- ¿Cómo puedes permitir que te trate así? Llevas haciendo ese trabajo tú sola una semana, deberías decirle que no pondrás su nombre – La chica se quedó petrificada, no conocía al chico y no entendía a qué venía aquello. Al darse cuenta Yamato enrojeció y desvió la mirada – Sólo digo que deberías valorarte más y no permitir que te traten así.

Cogió sus cosas y se fue, aquel día cambió el flexo de la biblioteca por el sol de final de primavera en un parque, aún no entendía a qué venía ese estallido de ira que había tenido. No pasó por la biblioteca en un par de días y evitó a toda cosa a la chica pero al volver a la biblioteca encontró un papel en la mesa que solía ocupar donde ponía: "Gracias, nadie me había dicho nada parecido" Aquello hizo que Yamato volviera a sonrojarse.


	18. Chapter 18

Sabía que el momento de volver se acercaba, la brisa estival avisaba de nuevos cambios y no podía decirse que le desagradara la idea. El plazo de un año en el que TK debía ausentarse de Japón tenían el tiempo contado, o eso era lo que él creía, su madre no se decidía y la angustia lo corroía ya que él tampoco se decidía. Quería volver, eso estaba claro, pero no quería irse y eso lo inquietaba, había hecho buenos amigos en la escuela aunque nunca tan buenos como Taichi y los demás, sacaba buenas notas y todo el mundo lo trataba como si fuera uno más. También echaría de menos al equipo, al poco de llegar observó que había dos deportes que encantaban a la mayoría, el fútbol parecía imponerse con claridad y eso le hacía recordar a Tai pero observó que la forma de jugar europea y la japonesa se diferenciaban mucho siendo la francesa más elaborada y eficaz dejando la japonesa como un juego de niños. Por otro lado el baloncesto estaba en auge los últimos años gracias al buen desempeño de la selección nacional y muchos niños lo practicaban, intentó unirse al equipo de fútbol pero pronto se dio cuenta que necesitaría varias vidas para llegar al nivel de sus compañeros, que habían aprendido a patear un balón antes que a andar. Cuando decidió probar en el equipo de baloncesto fue muy diferente, aunque sus compañeros eran mejores que él pronto los alcanzó, le gustó desde el primer momento la velocidad del juego y las posibilidades que permitía. Takeru nunca había sido un chico muy atlético, nunca había practicado deporte de forma continuada aunque siempre había sido delgado pero el entrenamiento había moldeado su joven cuerpo y perfilado los músculos, había dejado atrás las formas infantiles para verse en él un cuerpo joven y atlético, el estirón que había sufrido en los últimos tiempos también había ayudado en su desempeño en el equipo y lo hacía una pieza muy valiosa. Como todos tenían alguna deficiencia auditiva tenían que poner más empeño en mirar a los compañeros e intuir qué haría por lo que nació en el equipo un fuerte sentimiento de compañerismo.

Por otro lado Natsuko no estaba segura, los médicos querían que TK siguiera el tratamiento allí con ellos aunque le habían informado de que no sería perjudicial continuar en Japón pero atrasaría la recuperación al tener que adaptarse de nuevo a otro equipo médico, no sabía qué hacer, sabía que Takeru estaba deseando volver a ver a sus amigos y a su hermano, que no paraba de preguntar cuándo volverían pero quería hacer lo mejor para su salud. Por otro lado en el trabajo le habían insinuado que si continuaba en Francia como corresponsal hasta primavera podría obtener un ascenso con subida de sueldo incluida lo que no le vendría nada mal. Estaba hecha un lío y Michel lo sabía pero no quería entrometerse hasta que su hija tomara una decisión, echaría mucho de menos a su nieto pero sabía que la vida del chico no estaba allí. De todas maneras decidió intentarlo, un día soleado y caluroso Takeru estaba en el jardín con el cuaderno que siempre lo acompañaba en los últimos tiempos, de vez en cuando paraba de escribir y miraba al vacío como intentando ver allí algo que no conseguía encontrar, Michel se sentó junto a él y TK guardó el cuaderno algo azorado, sólo Kari sabía su secreto.

\- _¿Qué tienes ahí?_ – Preguntó Michel curioso.

\- _No es nada, abuelo_ – intentó zafarse TK.

\- _Vamos, no seas tímido, ¿No te fías de este pobre viejo?_ – Consiguió que Takeru dudara y aprovechó para coger el cuaderno, sin mucha resistencia por parte del muchacho.

\- _Vaya, ¿esto lo has escrito tú, Takeru?_ – El chico lo miró consternado, pensando que había hecho algo mal.

\- _Sí…_ _Es algo que Hikari me propuso._

\- _¿Qué te propuso?_

\- _Describir todo lo que oía por primera vez, decía que si lo escribía lo entendería mejor._

\- _Es asombroso, aún tienes que pulir cosas pero no está nada mal –_ TK recordó que su abuelo había sido profesor de literatura y retomó la conversación con más interés.

\- _¿Tú crees?_ _No es para tanto._

\- _Con el camino adecuado podrías llegar a ser un buen escritor, Takeru._

\- _¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Yo? ¿Escritor? –_ El rostro del adolescente transmitía incredulidad y reserva.

\- _Sí, tú TK._

\- _Pero eso es imposible, los escritores son… Diferentes –_ En la mente de Takeru los escritores eran seres semidivinos que escapaban al mundo terrenal, era imposible que un chico sordo de Odaiba consiguiera llegar siquiera a pensar en ello.

\- _Para ser escritor se necesita talento y trabajo, Takeru, y tú tienes talento, te falta el trabajo y las herramientas necesarias para sacar todo el provecho a ese talento._ _Aún soy buen amigo del rector de la Universidad de Nantes, si quieres podría hablar con él para que te acepte. –_ Aquello era demasiado, primero le decía que podría llegar a cumplir su sueño y luego que le ayudaría a hacerlo.

\- _¿De verdad?_ _¿harías eso por mí, abuelo? –_ El cariño que profesaba por su abuelo llegó a cotas infinitas.

\- _Haría eso y mucho más por ti, Takeru, pero si decides seguir ese camino convendría que te quedaras aquí y comenzaras a aprender sobre literatura occidental y aprendieras a leer francés –_ Aquello fue como un jarro de agua fría y Michel lo sabía.

\- _¿No podría irme a Japón?_

\- _Podrías hacerlo, podrías incluso estudiar literatura en Japón pero estudiar aquí te abriría muchas puertas y te aseguraría mejores salidas._

\- _No sé qué decir, me encantaría estudiar literatura y ser escritor pero no estoy seguro de querer quedarme aquí, pero quizá fuera lo mejor –_ Michel supo que no había sido del todo sincero con su nieto, quería que se quedara con él allí y creía que con aquella propuesta aceptaría.

\- _Hay otros caminos, Takeru, pero exigen más esfuerzo, puedo recomendarte algunos manuales que te ayudarán, son muy buenos pero tendrás que ir a ciegas y puede que no saques el mismo potencial que quedándote aquí._ _Es difícil aceptar cuando hay alguien que te espera, ¿Verdad? –_ Comprendía el dilema de su nieto, también él tuvo que renunciar a algunas cosas por seguir al amor de su vida.

\- _Sí, tengo muchas ganas de ver a mis amigos, gracias por ayudarme, abuelo –_ EL chico abrazó a su abuelo que respondió encantado al abrazo y derramando una tímida lágrima.

\- _Asegúrate de decirle lo que sientes a tu amiga, Takeru._

\- _Sólo somos amigos, abuelo –_ Respondió sin mucha convicción TK.

\- _Cuanto más lo repitas más real serán esas palabras, Takeru, ten cuidado –_ Dio unas palmadas en la cabeza a Takeru, que ya le sobrepasaba en altura y se fue al interior de la casa.

Dejó a Takeru muy confundido, él y Hikari era amigos, muy buenos amigos de hecho, así que lo que había dicho era real, él y Hikari eran amigos. Mandó aquella frase al fondo de su mente y siguió escribiendo, esta vez desde una perspectiva distinta, con la esperanza de algún día ver su nombre en la portada de un libro.

Tai estaba en casa de Sora, ambos estaban solos en la habitación de la chica, abrazados, hacía solo un par de meses que habían experimentado lo que era hacer el amor y aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para estar juntos, la madre de Sora estaba con unos clientes y volvería a la hora de la cena. Tai nunca la presionó, se comportó como un auténtico caballero aunque ella sabía que Tai se moría de ganar por llegar al final jamás hizo nada que ella no quisiera, Sora también se moría de ganas pero tuvo que luchas durante mucho tiempo con la educación tradicional que su madre le había inculcado, gracias a Mimi había superado sus miedos y había preparado una tarde especial con Tai en casa sorprendiendo al chico con un conjunto algo más sensual que de costumbre y unos preservativos que Mimi le había regalado de buena gana. Hacía ya dos meses de aquello y ambos no podían ser más felices, aunque había algo que circulaba por la mente de Taichi desde hacía unos días.

\- Oye, Sora, ¿No notas raro a Yamato? – Preguntó mientras miraba al techo.

\- Ahora que lo dices, sí, lo he visto distraído últimamente, ¿qué crees que le pasa? – Dijo Sora, alzando la cabeza para mirar a su novio.

\- Al principio pensé que estaba distraído por Takeru, igual que Kari, pero dudo que sea eso.

\- ¿No te ha comentado nada?

\- Mmm… Recuerdo que hace una semana vino colorado a clase después del recreo y dijo algo así como que había cometido una estupidez, pensé que hablaba de un trabajo de clase o algo así – Sora sonrió, le parecía adorable lo despistado que podía ser Tai a veces.

\- Quizá sea eso, pero no creo que haya sido nada malo, no lo han llamado al despacho del director últimamente ni a la sala de profesores, así que debe ser otra cosa – Ahora le tocaba el turno de sonreír a Tai, orgulloso de que su novia fuera tan perspicaz, aunque no le gustaba tanto cuando se trataba de él.

\- Bueno… Creo que hace poco se escondió detrás de mí cuando pasaba una chica, aunque no estoy seguro, también puede ser una de sus extrañas manías.

\- ¿Quién era la chica? ¿Alguna de sus admiradoras? – Sora se refería al grupo de chicas que se declaraban enamoradas de Yamato.

\- No, no lo parecía, no era una de esas chicas populares o ruidosas que lo suelen perseguir, era bastante normalita, pelo negro largo, pálida, gafas, cuerpo delgado pero no muy vistoso, pero tenía un buen trasero – Sora golpeó la cara de su novio con el cojín que tenía más cerca y salió de la habitación indignada, aunque ambos sabían que era sólo un juego.

Taichi aprovechó para vestirse y arreglar la habitación, mientras Sora se duchaba preparó una merienda sencilla y la esperó en la sala. Cuando ambos estaban comiendo Sora retomó la conversación.

\- Sabes, creo que sé de quién hablas, se llama Meiko Mochizuki, es de nuestro curso pero está en otra clase, es simpática aunque creo que es muy tímida y retraída. Me parece haberla visto también en la biblioteca cuando voy con Yamato, se sienta siempre en la mesa de enfrente. – Antes de que terminara de hablar Tai ya tenía una expresión traviesa en el rostro y una sonrisa que Sora conocía muy bien, la sonrisa que presagiaba alguna broma.

\- ¿Crees que a Yamato le gusta Mochizuki? Mañana vamos a tener una larga charla ese rubio presumido y yo.

\- Vamos, Taichi, no seas entrometido – Aunque Sora dijera esas palabras su expresión de curiosidad hizo que perdieran toda la fuerza.

A la mañana siguiente Taichi se autoinvitó a casa del chico, en cuanto llegaron Yamato le ofreció algo de picar y le preguntó qué le apetecía hacer.

\- Me apetece charlar, Yamato – El tono que usó su mejor amigo lo puso en alerta.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Tai?

\- Verás, Sora, yo y los chicos estamos preocupados por ti, ¿Sabes? Queremos que nuestro gran amigo Yamato sea feliz y encuentre una buena chica así que estábamos pensando prepararte alguna cita con amigas de las chicas, a menos que ya te guste alguien – Yamato estaba horrorizado, aunque Taichi fuera su mejor amigo aún le costaba abrirse del todo con él.

\- ¿A qué viene esto, Taichi? Si vas a ponerte pesado busca a otro.

\- Vamos, Yamato, hablo en serio, tienes edad para divertirte y conocer alguna chica que te soporte cuando yo no esté – Esta vez el tono del chico era menos jocoso y más serio.

\- No necesitas preocuparte por mí, dejemos el tema – Tai conocía a su mejor amigo y sabía que había algo que no le estaba contando.

\- Mira, Yamato, sé que soy un pesado, pero de verdad quiero ayudarte, ¿Te gusta alguien o no? – Esta vez el tono de Tai era solemne y sincero.

\- Puede que sí, no lo sé, ¿Vale? – Tai sabía que ya había presionado bastante al chico ese día y que necesitaba darle tiempo para volver a sacar el tema pero tenía que saber algo más.

\- Sólo una cosa más, la chica de pelo negro y gafas se llama Meiko Mochizuki y tiene nuestra edad.

Por la reacción del chico Tai supo que había dado en el clavo pero sabía que presionando a Yamato no conseguiría nada, tendría que esperar a que él decidiera sacar el tema así que ofreció un mando de la videoconsola a su amigo y se pasaron la tarde jugando a videojuegos, como en los viejos tiempos.

Hikari había pasado la tarde del sábado con sus amigos, habían aprovechado que Jou tenía el día libre en la universidad y habían montado un picnic como en los viejos tiempos, todos estaban encantados escuchando las historias que Jou les contaba sobre la universidad, sobre todo Sora, Tai y Yamato, que al año siguiente también entrarían, de hecho Jou adoptó el papel de adulto responsable que tanto le gustaba e interrogó a los tres sobre sus futuros.

\- Bueno, chicos sólo os quedan unos meses para decidiros, ¿Qué pensáis hacer el año que viene? – Todos escucharon con atención, curiosos.

\- Seguro que Tai quiere ser futbolista – Comentó divertida Mimi, creyendo que había dado en el clavo de lleno. Todos miraron al líder del grupo, esperando la confirmación que todos esperaban.

\- Casi, Mimi, pero esta vez no has acertado – La expresión del rostro de Tai había mutado, no era socarrona ni divertida, de hecho era la expresión más seria que todos le habían visto nunca.

\- ¿Entonces? – Preguntó curiosos Kou.

\- Lo he estado pensando, el deporte en Japón tiene un gran potencial pero aún hay cosas que deben mejorarse, sobre todo en el fútbol y quiero contribuir a que seamos una gran potencia del fútbol mundial y que nuestra liga sea un referente pero eso no puedo hacerlo como jugador, quizá sí como entrenador pero no conseguiría cambios a nivel global, quiero estudiar ciencias políticas cogiendo también algunas asignaturas de deportes, el orientador ha dicho que puedo hacerlo. Después opositaré y entraré en el ministerio de deportes y más tarde quién sabe, quizá consiga entrar en la Nippon Soccer Kyokay y reorganizar todo el sistema futbolístico de Japón – Nadie habló durante unos minutos, la confesión de Tai los había dejado asombrados, incluso Sora estaba sorprendida. Tai siempre había sido el líder de aquel grupo de amigos y todos lo respetaban pero siempre habían pensado que Tai era un chico más simple en cuanto a su futuro se refería, siempre parecía despreocupado y jovial y eso les inducía a pensar en Tai como alguien infantil pero el chico había madurado mucho, se había centrado en sus estudios y había pensado largo y tendido en su futuro, quería darle una buena vida a Sora y el fútbol no iba a hacerlo. Desde aquel momento el respeto que sentían por Tai creció, notaron que el chico ya no era un niño, ni siquiera un adolescente, era un joven que estaba a punto de entrar en la universidad y que tenía claras sus intenciones y pensaba alcanzarlas con toda la determinación que pudiera.

Cuando por fin recuperó el habla Jou retomó el interrogatorio, siempre se había sentido más maduro que el resto, sobre todo desde que había conseguido entrar en la carrera de medicina, aunque no en la que su padre esperaba, y la revelación de Tai le había hecho volver a la tierra, los demás también estaban creciendo.

\- ¿Y tú, Yamato?

\- Creo que me decidiré por física o alguna ingeniería, he estado interesado en los nuevos tipos de telescopios y las nuevas naves espaciales desde que Koushiro me prestó una revista al respecto.

\- Vaya, no sabíamos que te interesaban esas cosas – Comentó Hikari, se sentía un poco cohibida siendo la menor del grupo sin la compañía de Takeru.

\- Yo tampoco lo sabía, me interesaban las ciencias y pensaba dedicarme a algo de ese campo así que Koushiro me proporcionó revistas de ese campo y cuando leí una dedicada a la Agencia de Exploración Aeroespacial de Japón me interesé más por el tema y me decidí. – Todos estaban aprendiendo algo de los demás ese día.

\- Sólo faltas tú, Sora – Retomó la palabra Jou.

\- Pues… Yo aún no estoy segura… - Se sentía estúpida, Taichi y Yamato estaban seguros de lo que querían hacer y ella ni siquiera se lo había planteado en serio aun sabiendo que el tiempo se le acababa.

\- Tranquila, aún tienes tiempo, las vacaciones de verano están a punto de empezar y tendrás mucho tiempo para pensarlo – La reconfortó Tai con dulzura.

\- ¿Y los demás? Sé que aún queda tiempo pero ya que todos estamos hablando de esto quizá tengáis algo que decir.

\- Yo estudiaré ingeniería informática – Nadie se sorprendió de la elección de Koushiro pero todos le dieron mensajes de ánimo.

\- Yo aún no lo tengo claro, pero sé que iré a Estados Unidos a estudiar – Todos se mostraron tristes con la noticia, Mimi era una parte importante del grupo y nadie quería verla lejos, sólo Sora se dio cuenta del semblante deprimido de Koushiro mientras miraba melancólico a la castaña.

\- ¿Y tú, Hikari? Ya sé que a ti te quedan años aún, pero quizá tengas ya una idea – Preguntó Yamato.

\- Seguro que es algo relacionado con la fotografía, no se separa de ella – Bromeó su hermano.

\- La verdad es que no, quiero estudiar educación especial – No era del todo sorprendente, a Hikari le encantaban los niños y su relación con Takeru podría explicar su elección.

\- Vaya, es una elección muy bonita, Hikari – La animó su cuñada, conmovida al igual que todos, el grupo entero pensó en TK.

Después de la conversación transcendente el ambiente se volvió mucho más distendido y todos lo pasaron en grande conscientes de que la adolescencia estaba a punto de terminar para la mayoría. Cuando llegó a casa Hikari se lo contó todo a TK en un mensaje añadiendo la reflexión propia donde contaba a su amigo lo triste que estaba porque en poco tiempo su hermano, Sora y Yamato se irían a la universidad pero añadió que si él estaba a su lado no estaría tan triste.

Por muchas indirectas y preguntas explícitas que Hikari le hiciera TK nunca le daba una fecha sobre su vuelta lo que poco a poco fue minando la esperanza de la joven, seguro que había encontrado una chica francesa y se quedaría, o ya estaba cansada de ella y no quería volver a verla, sabía que Takeru no era así pero no ayudaba a cambiar su parecer las evasivas de su amigo, Yamato también estaba molesto con su madre por la misma razón lo que disipaba la alegría de Hikari, las vacaciones de verano se le hicieron eternas, no quería hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con TK, dejó de responder a sus mensajes por mucho dolor que le produjera, si no iba a volver a verle no tenía sentido seguir en contacto. Se pasó los cálidos días de verano en su habitación, estudiando o escuchando música, salió un par de veces a hacer fotografías y aunque la animaba un poco también le traía muchos recuerdos de su mejor amigos. Sólo quedaba una semana y Hikari estaba desesperada, el aburrimiento y la melancolía iban a acabar con ella, ese día tenía que ir a la escuela para coger un libro para un trabajo, iba cabizbaja, con los auriculares puestos y la mirada en sus pies, la escuela estaba casi vacía y no hacía más que recordar su propia soledad, aunque sus amigos no pararan de animarla y de intentar sacarla de casa ella no mejoraba, necesitaba a Takeru y todos lo sabían.

Iba saliendo de la escuela, con el peso extra del libro en su mochila y el vacío en el pecho. No iba mirando por donde iba y cuando salió chocó con alguien, ni siquiera miró quién era, siguió su camino hasta que una fuerza la agarró por el brazo y la hizo girarse. No podía ser, aquello debía ser un sueño, era imposible que frente a ella se encontrara Takeru Takaishi, él estaba en Francia, estaba a punto de abrir la boca para hablar, ni siquiera cayó en la cuenta de que TK no la escucharía, pero antes de que algún sonido escapara de sus labios él le tapó la boca negando con la cabeza. No entendía nada, aquel parecía Takeru, aunque no era igual que cuando se fue, ahora le sacaba al menos una cabeza, los músculos de sus brazos, enmarcados en una camiseta sin mangas verde, estaban bien definidos y desarrollados por el ejercicio, las piernas también se advertían fuertes y torneadas bajo el pantalón pirata marrón, incluso el pelo parecía más oscuro y largo. Aunque había algo que no había cambiado en absoluto, la mirada de su amigo seguía siendo igual de inocente y dulce, sus ojos azules como el cielo seguían siendo igual de atractivos y su sonrisa hizo que el corazón le latiera con una intensidad nunca vista.

Takeru la cogió del brazo y la llevó tras él, también había notado los cambios de su amiga, aunque había crecido no lo había hecho tanto como él pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que Hikari ya era una mujer, sus caderas habían crecido y tomado la forma torneada de una mujer, su cintura estaba más definida y aunque sabía que era descortés, los pechos de la chica también habían crecido dejando entrever un escote precioso con el uniforme de verano. La condujo hasta una pequeña playa cerca de la escuela, bajó las escaleras y se quitó los zapatos, costumbre que había adquirido en Francia y guio a Hikari hasta una toalla grande que los esperaba, se sentó y esperó que ella lo hiciera, dejándola que se tomara su tiempo aunque sin perder jamás la sonrisa. Hikari se sentó aun mostrando perplejidad en el rostro, vio que su amigo señalaba algo tras su oreja y reconoció el aparato que ayudaba a oír a su amigo. Ahora estaba maravillada, ¿Eso significaba que su amigo podía oír? Vio que la mano de su amigo tocaba algo y notó que el botón señalaba la palabra ON informando de que el aparato ahora estaba encendido. Se quedó paralizada, mirando el rostro angelical de su amigo y la unión de sus manos, que aún no se había roto y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

\- Takeru…


	19. Chapter 19

Takeru cerró los ojos, deleitándose en cada sonido que había salido de la boca de su amiga, tenía una voz suave y melódica, aguda y femenina, como una caricia, mucho mejor de lo que TK hubiera soñado nunca. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa aun después de que Hikari hubiera callado. Abrió los ojos despacio para encontrarse con el rostro de la chica mirándolo expectante, estaba a punto de volver a hablar cuando Takeru la hizo callar poniendo el índice sobre los labios de la chica.

Volvió a apagar el aparato de detrás de la oreja, nunca había sido un chico desobediente, jamás había desobedecido la orden de un adulto, pero aquella vez hizo una pequeña excepción para escuchar la voz de Hikari. Aún no le permitían encender el aparato sin supervisión y mucho menos en la calle pero no pudo resistir el impulso. Hikari no dejó pasar la oportunidad y gesticuló, algo forzado por la falta de práctica, todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

\- _¿Cuándo has llegado? ¿Te quedarás? ¿Cómo me has encontrado?... –_ Hubiera seguido preguntando si TK no hubiera acallado su interrogatorio con un simple gesto de calma.

\- _Llegué esta mañana, en cuanto llegué solté las maletas y salí a buscarte, quería darte una sorpresa._ _No había nadie en casa así que salí a buscarte, te vi salir del colegio y te traje aquí._

TK no había sido del todo sincero, cuando llegó a la residencia Yagami y nadie contestó se le cayó el mundo a los pies, quería ver a Hikari lo antes posible, había esperado demasiado. Salió corriendo buscando a Hikari en los lugares que solían frecuentar y la vio entrar en la escuela, estuvo a punto de seguirla y saludarla pero pensó que debía aprovechar para hacer algo digno de ella. Muy cerca de la escuela había una pequeña playa muy tranquila y lejos de la calle. Tendió una sudadera que llevaba en la pequeña mochila de viaje y salió a buscar a Hikari. La esperó en la puerta de la escuela pero en cuanto la vio todo lo que había pensado hacer o decir se esfumó de su mente, la dulce y luminosa Hikari no estaba allí. Cuando vio a Kari el mundo entero se paró y el corazón le latió con profunda tristeza, tenía ojeras, la piel deslucida y pálida, los ojos que conseguían que el mundo entero brillara se hallaban ahora apagados y tristes, la expresión perdida y los hombros caídos. Le dieron ganas de llorar, si hubiera sabido aquello ni siquiera se hubiera planteado irse a Francia, hubiera esperado 100 vidas por aquella operación con tal de no ver esa expresión jamás en el rostro de Hikari.

Cuando notó que pasaba a su lado sin notarle despertó de la ensoñación y le agarró del brazo, no quería que se separara de su lado por nada del mundo, cuando notó la mirada de Hikari en su rostro sintió como si todos y cada uno de los minutos de su vida habían merecido la pena sólo por ver la chispa de luz que caracterizaba a Hikari Yagami volver a la vida. Fue una de las cosas más hermosas que Takeru vio en su vida, fue como si el mundo entero diera luz a aquella persona que se encontraba enfrente suya, el mundo de pronto le pareció más cálido y brillante.

\- _¿Te volverás a ir? –_ Preguntó tímidamente Kari, como si la respuesta determinara su vida o su muerte.

\- _No, no volveré a irme –_ Respondió TK con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Hikari no aguantó más y se abalanzó sobre su mejor amigo, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y apoyó la frente contra su hombro dejando escapar las lágrimas que había contenido todo aquel tiempo. La fuerza del impulso de su amiga dejó a Takeru recostado sobre sus codos permitiendo que la chica estuviera más cómoda. Abrazó como pudo a la chica por la cintura procurando no molestarla y enterró el rostro en su pelo, seguía oliendo a otoño, como él recordaba. A Takeru le encantaba abrazar a Hikari, siempre le había relajado el contacto tan cercano con su mejor amiga pero aquella vez fue distinto, su cuerpo reaccionó de otra manera, más apremiante, notando tensión en las ingles. Desterró aquellas sensaciones que le hacían querer abrazar a Hikari con más intensidad y disfrutó del cálido contacto de la chica. Hikari también estaba disfrutando de aquel contacto, hacía mucho que esperaba aquel abrazo, notaba a Takeru distinto, más masculino, notaba el olor penetrante y fresco del nuevo perfume que usaba y le gustó, notó los músculos definidos de los hombros y pectorales. Aprovechó para volver a conocer el cuerpo de su amigo que tanto había cambiado.

Después del abrazo los dos estaban algo azorados y sonrojados, cada uno con un pensamiento en la cabeza. Hikari no dejó que aquel silencio se extendiera demasiado y acribilló a TK con preguntas de toda índole. Takeru respondía encantado, contento de que su relación fluida y natural con su mejor amiga no hubiera cambiado en nada. Le contó que su madre se quedaría en Francia hasta primavera y él viviría con su padre y su hermano hasta entonces, sería bueno para todos, su madre podría trabajar sin distracciones y Takeru tendría tiempo de disfrutar de su padre y su hermano a solas. Eso suponía que no vería tan seguido a su amigo pero con tenerlo en el mismo país le parecía más que suficiente. Cuando caía la tarde y comenzó a soplar una brisa fresca Takeru envolvió a Hikari con la chaqueta y la acompañó a casa. Todos los demás se habían enterado de la llegada del pequeño del grupo pero decidieron dejar que los dos pequeños tuvieran un día a solas. Cuando se despidieron Takeru la sorprendió con un abrazo corto y tímido, olvidándose de recoger la chaqueta caminó a paso rápido hacia su casa, como si rebosara energía.

Aquella noche toda la familia Yagami sonrió como si un gran peso hubiera salido volando de sus hombros, su pequeña había vuelto a sonreír como hacía un año que no lo hacía, la cena fue animada y Taichi le dedicó la noche a su hermanita. Kari agradeció el rato a solas con su hermano, últimamente tenía muchas responsabilidades y los estudios y Sora le ocupaban la mayor parte del tiempo. Hikari fue a la cama aliviada, hacía mucho que no se sentía tan bien, aliviada, contenta, esperanzada… Se tiró en la cama con gusto, no se quitó la sudadera de Takeru en ningún momento y decidió usarla como manta aquella noche, su amigo había crecido lo suficiente como para que la sudadera la tapara casi por completo. Cerró los ojos sin perder la sonrisa y se entretuvo aspirando el nuevo aroma de su mejor amigo, olía a primavera, a una brisa fresca que presagiaba el calor del verano. Se paró a pensar en todos los cambios que había sufrido su amigo, empezando por la altura, al irse Takeru apenas le sacaba unos centímetros y ahora fácilmente le sacaba una cabeza. Ella también había cambiado, se había hecho mujer unos meses antes y con ello su cuerpo había cambiado dolorosamente, sus amigas no paraban de decirle que estaba preciosa.

Durmió hasta tarde, aprovechando las horas de sueño perdido los meses atrás, soñando con la primavera y unos ojos azules mar. Takeru también pasó una buena noche, el piso de su padre quedaba a unos diez minutos de casa de los Yagami, pero le parecieron segundos en el estado en que se encontraba, parecía subido a una nube de endorfinas y no estaba dispuesto a bajarse. El piso era pequeño y compartía habitación con su hermano, cuando Yamato lo vio entrar con aquella sonrisa boba en la cara no pudo más que sonreír con melancolía y pensar que su hermano pequeño estaba creciendo muy rápido.

Los últimos días de vacaciones fueron un sueño, el grupo entero se reunió y pasaron los días divirtiéndose, fiestas en casa de Mimi y viajes a los parques acuáticos de la ciudad. Takeru se dio cuenta de cuanto había echado de menos a sus amigos, la energía de Taichi, la dulzura de Sora, la curiosidad apasionada de Koushiro, la espontaneidad de Mimi y la preocupación fraternal de Jou. Agradeció las charlas sobre videojuegos en informática con Kou, hablando de las mejoras que en un futuro podría incorporar a su aparato; con Jou habló sobre la operación y la terapia, fue una conversación muy interesante para el joven médico que se alegró de ver tan recuperado a su amigo. Con Mimi habló sobre Francia, ciudades, fiestas y chicos; con Taichi no pudo evitar la charla sobre deportes, el líder se mostró entusiasmado por el interés del pequeño en el baloncesto, ninguno de sus amigos disfrutaba mucho del deporte (excepto Sora) y se alegraba de tener a alguien con quien hablar.

El tiempo se acabó y el último día de vacaciones llegó, estaban en casa de Yamato jugando a videojuegos, la mayoría estaba terminando los deberes así que sólo estaban los hermanos Ishida y los hermanos Yagami, Sora se fue temprano para ayudar a su madre. Los pequeños se encontraban en la habitación de los chicos, tumbados en el suelo mirando al techo, había acabado muy cansado de tantas emociones.

\- _¿Tú también volverás al instituto, no, Takeru?_ – preguntó la chica.

\- _No, aún no._ – Respondió TK incorporándose.

\- _¿No volverás a la escuela?_ – En Japón no era muy común que un joven en edad escolar no fuera a clase y a Hikari le impactó aquella revelación.

\- _En Europa el curso escolar empieza y termina en verano así que yo ya he terminado este curso –_ Dijo condescendiente Takeru.

\- _Así que el gran TK vuelve a adelantar a los demás mortales –_ Dijo divertida la chica, su amigo nunca dejaba de sorprenderla – _¿Qué harás hasta primavera?_

\- _Buena pregunta, los del instituto me recomendaron que repasara los contenidos para no quedarme atrás pero que me concentrara en recuperarme. –_ Cierto, Takeru aún tenía que ir a terapia, con la alegría de su vuelta no habían hablado tranquilamente.

\- _Puedes aprovechar y ayudarme a estudiar, así no olvidarás las cosas y podremos pasar más tiempo juntos –_ Hikari se sonrojó levemente al decir aquello, la perspectiva de pasar las tardes con su amigo hacía que se le acelerara el corazón.

\- _Será un placer ayudarte pero recuerda que tengo terapia tres veces a la semana. La semana que viene conoceré al nuevo equipo._

\- _¿Irás al nuevo hospital de Odaiba, verdad? Jou nos ha dicho que es un gran sitio con buenos profesionales, si quieres puedo acompañarte._

\- _Sería un placer, pero sé que tienes club de fotografía por las tardes y no debes perdértelo –_ Hikari sabía que tenía razón, nunca había faltado a sus obligaciones y no se encontraba del todo a gusto saltándoselas.

\- _Está bien, pero ven a cenar a casa, mis padres tienen ganas de verte._

\- _Claro._

A Takeru también le apetecía ver a los padres de Hikari, lo habían tratado como a su propio hijo desde que lo conocieron.

Daisuke estaba especialmente feliz aquel día, volvía a la escuela lo que significaba volver a ver a Hikari y parecía que Kari estaba igual de contento que él. La chica notó que su amigo estaba más feliz y cariñoso que de costumbre pero como ella también estaba muy feliz pasó por alto los comentarios con doble sentido del chico y las peticiones indirectas de una cita, aún no se sentía cómoda con las constantes indirectas del chico. La cena con los padres de Hikari fue muy alegre, pidieron sushi y contó todas las aventuras que vivió en Francia, incluso alguna de la que Kari no estaba enterada, al despedirse Hikari no pudo controlar el impulso de abrazar a su amigo y aspirar su aroma antes de despedirse.

El tiempo pasó volando y pronto llegó el otoño, las tardes de estudio en casa de Hikari se hicieron tradición y recuperaron la de salir a hacer fotos y leer el sábado por la tarde. Hikari preparaba una exposición para el cercano festival de la escuela y no encontró mejor inspiración que salir con su amigo a hacerlas. Aunque fueron a otros lugares acabaron como siempre en el jardín de la biblioteca con Takeru leyendo mientras su amiga fotografiaba, no desaprovechó la ocasión de fotografiar a TK mientras leía siguiendo su tradición secreta.

\- _En Francia no perdiste las ganas de leer –_ Dijo Hikari sentándose a su lado.

\- _No las perderé jamás, me hiciste el mejor regalo del mundo aquellas navidades, gracias, Hikari._

\- _Tú también me hiciste un gran regalo –_ Respondió la chica levantando la nueva cámara digital.

\- _Sabes, cuando estaba en Francia estuve a punto de no volver, ¿Lo recuerdas?_

\- _Claro –_ Kari no pudo evitar que se le ensombreciera el rostro, quizá TK había decidido volver.

\- _Mi abuelo me propuso quedarme a estudiar allí porque creía que tenía potencial para ser escritor –_ Aunque el rostro de Takeru no hubiera cambiado de su expresión concentrada Kari veía la emoción en los ojos de su mejor amigo.

\- _No sé mucho de esas cosas pero cuando leo lo que escribes consigues que me emocione y que quiera leer más, desde luego podrías ser un buen escritor –_ Aquellas palabras llegaron al corazón del chico.

\- _¿Tú también lo crees?_ _Hasta ahora pensaba que lo hizo para que no me fuera._

\- _Lo creo de verdad, eres un chico muy sensible y adoras los libros, desde luego leería todo aquello que saliera de tus manos._

\- _Tú también serás una gran fotógrafa algún día –_ Takeru intentó devolver el cumplido que su mejor amiga le había hecho.

\- _No quiero ser fotógrafa, Takeru –_ La chica no lo dijo con tristeza o enfado, lo dijo con una sonrisa en los labios lo que desconcertó al chico, siempre pensó que Hikari sería fotógrafa.

\- _¿Ah, no?_

\- _No, la fotografía es un hobbie, me encanta pero no es a lo que quiero dedicarme._

\- _¿Y entonces qué es? –_ Preguntó curioso TK.

\- _Quiero ayudar._ _Desde que te conocí y comprendí las dificultades que vivías todos los días decidí que quería ayudar a los niños con problemas a llevar una vida lo más feliz posible. Quiero ser profesora en centros especializados para niños con problemas. –_ La bondad de la chica que se encontraba frente a él lo deslumbró, siempre supo que Hikari era diferente, un ángel dispuesto a ayudar a cualquiera, pero oir de sus labios que quería dedicar su vida a hacer felices a chicos como él sobrepasó cualquier expectativa que Takeru hubiera imaginado. No pudo contener la emoción y abrazó a su amiga con los ojos vidriosos.

\- _Serás la mejor profesora que esos chicos puedan tener –_ Hikari sonrió azorada.

\- _Tú también serás un gran escritor, pero he oído que no es nada fácil –_ Hikari decidió desviar la atención de sí misma.

\- _No, pero mi abuelo me ha dejado unos manuales sobre la estructura de los textos…_ \- EL chico siguió hablando sobre los nuevos conceptos que había aprendido de manos de su abuelo con un entusiasmo desbordante, Hikari lo escuchó complacida durante todo el tiempo contenta de volver a tenerlo a su lado.


	20. Chapter 20

La escuela era una locura, había chicos por todas partes corriendo de un lado a otro intentando terminar los últimos retoques al festival. La clase de Hikari haría un café tradicional japonés y la chica tendría que llevar un Kimono, era el último día antes de que el festival comenzara y todos los compañeros se quedaron hasta tarde poniendo a punto el lugar, pusieron tatamis en el suelo mesas tradicionales y cojines para los comensales, pusieron las teteras y los botes de té en la zona de cocina y le dieron el último retoque al vestuario. El kimono que llevaba Kari era sencillo y elegante, era marrón rojizo con los detalles de costura en negro al igual que el Obi.

\- Vaya, Kari, estás preciosa – Dijo con entusiasmo Daisuke.

\- Muchas gracias, Daisuke, habéis hecho un gran trabajo en la cocina.

\- Han ayudado todos así que ha sido fácil – La sonrisa fácil del chico era contagiosa.

\- ¿Vendrá tu hermano al festival? – Daisuke idolatraba al hermano mayor de Hikari desde siempre.

\- Sí, vendrán todos mañana, hasta Takeru – Daisuke había oído hablar mucho de Takeru y despertaba sus celos.

\- Así que por fin conoceré al famoso Takaishi, lo estoy deseando. Nos vemos mañana. – Se alejó sonriendo.

Takeru acompañaría a los demás a ver el festival, de todas maneras no tenía otra cosa que hacer y deseaba ver a su deslumbrante amiga con kimono.

El recinto escolar estaba repleto de gente, Takeru agradeció estar junto a su hermano y sus amigos, aún le costaba mucho enfrentarse solo a tanta gente ya que la mayoría no le entendía cuando gesticulaba y se hacía difícil comunicarse. Llegaron a la clase que Hikari les había indicado y quedaron muy contentos con la decoración, parecía que acababan de entrar a una posada de la época Edo. Se sentaron juntos en una gran mesa y esperaron que los atendieran, Hikari los vio entrar y corrió hacia ellos aunque cuando todos la miraron se sonrojó de vergüenza. Todos elogiaron el kimono y le dijeron varias veces lo guapa que estaba, ella buscó la mirada de Takeru para ver si él también le hablaba. Takeru no estaba gesticulando, se había quedado paralizado mirando a su amiga, decir que estaba preciosa se quedaba corto, brillaba con luz propia, la belleza sencilla de Hikari no necesitaba artificios para destacar, sólo llevaba un poco de brillo en los labios y un sencillo recogido tradicional pero a Takeru le pareció la mujer más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto, no se movió hasta que la chica se fue para traer las bebidas.

\- _Oye, TK, deja de mirarla o Taichi se dará cuenta –_ Le dijo con complicidad Koushiro.

La mirada de Takeru no pasó desapercibida para Daisuke, en cuanto lo vio supo que era el mejor amigo de Hikari, ningún otro chico se hubiera atrevido a mirar de esa manera a Kari sólo por el respeto que inspiraba Taichi. No es que Tai fuera un hermano sobreprotector y celoso que no permitiera que nadie se acercara a su hermanita pero sabían que si metían la pata y hacían daño a la chica las consecuencias no serían agradables.

Daisuke aprovechó la ocasión y se mostró muy cortés y amable con su amiga, la ayudó a llevar las bebidas y se presentó al grupo. Takeru saludó al chico, sabía de él gracias a las cartas de su amiga y sabía que el chico había sido un buen amigo para ella cuando él no estuvo así que lo saludó encantado. Había mejorado muchísimo en la lectura de labios y entendía prácticamente todo lo que decían las personas siempre que les viera los labios sin interferencias y aún en la distancia pudo ver cómo el chico llenaba de indirectas las conversaciones con su amiga. No es que estuviera celoso, o eso pensaba, pero no le parecía cortés que el chico fuera tan pesado con su amiga.

Al día siguiente Hikari no tenía turno en el café así que aprovechó y pasó el día con Takeru, Mimi y Koushiro. Hacía tiempo que no se lo pasaba tan bien en un festival escolar, comieron todo lo que pudieron y disfrutaron de las atracciones que otros cursos habían preparado. Daisuke se les unió y acaparó la atención de la chica aunque ella intentaba integrar en la conversación a Takeru era muy difícil hacerlo así que este optó por adelantarse junto a Koushiro y Mimi. Al día siguiente a Hikari le tocó el último turno del último día así que fue decidida a terminar con el festival, después debía quedarse y recoger. Se sorprendió cuando vio llegar a Takeru casi al final del día y sólo.

\- _No te esperaba, ¿Y los demás? –_ Le dijo mientras le entregaba la carta.

\- _Los demás no podían venir y pensé en venir a verte y acompañarte a casa._

\- _Será estupendo, termino en 20 minutos._

Takeru esperó pacientemente bebiendo té y comiendo dulces típicos japoneses, cuando los últimos clientes se fueron se ofreció a ayudar a Hikari, aunque en un principio se negó el chico la convenció diciendo que así acabarían antes.

\- Bueno chicos, nos vemos mañana en clase, nos vamos – Se despidió Kari de los demás alumnos, sólo quedaban Daisuke, dos chicos y dos chicas más.

\- ¿Ya te vas, Kari? Kenya, yo y el resto vamos a quedarnos un poco más a pasar un rato juntos, ¿Por qué no te queda? – Vio a Takeru esperando un poco más alejado – Takaishi también está invitado.

\- No sé, deberíamos irnos.

\- _Podemos quedarnos un rato más si quieres –_ ofreció el chico.

\- _Está bien, sólo un rato._

Jugaron a las imitaciones y charlaron un rato sobre el festival antes de que Daisuke propusiera un nuevo juego.

\- ¿Por qué no jugamos a la botella? – Sacó una botella de leche vacía y la puso en el centro del círculo – No hay profesores, será divertido.

\- ¡Nos apuntamos! – Gritaron los chicos y las chicas no tardaron en aceptar. Eran adolescentes en plena época de descubrimientos y experimentación y les gustó la idea de probar a besar a sus compañeros.

\- No me apetece jugar a ese juego, mejor nos vamos – Dijo cohibida Hikari.

\- Vamos, Kari, sólo una partida, puedes besar en la mejilla si quieres - La insistencia de sus compañeros acabó por convencerla.

\- Esté bien, una partida.

El juego comenzó y varias chicas se vieron agraciadas con un beso del chico que querían pero el turno de una de ellas acabó señalando a Takeru. EL chico no había querido participar pero si Kari jugaba él también, la chica se le acercó intentando parecer insinuante pero cuando se inclinó sobre los labios del chico este giró la cara para que el beso fuera en la mejilla dejando descolocada a la joven. En el turno de Daisuke la botella señaló a Hikari, esta se quedó paralizada, aún no había dado su primer beso y no quería que fuera con Daisuke en un juego infantil. Aunque no quería hacerlo tampoco podía moverse, veía a su amigo acercarse a su rostro pero los músculos no le respondían.

Takeru vio la expresión de su amiga y comprendió que aquello la disgustaba mucho, esperaba que se apartara pero comprendió que estaba paralizada, cuando el chico estaba acercando sus labios a los de Hikari Takeru saltó de su lugar, agarró por el brazo a su amiga y la arrastró corriendo fuera del colegio, no dejó de correr hasta que llegó a la pequeña playa cercana. Cuando soltó de la mano a Hikari ambos recuperaron el aliento, Takeru no sabía si Hikari estaría enfadada y prefería no enfrentarse aún a ella, quizá lo hubiera malinterpretado y su amiga si quería besar al chico. Hikari por su parte se recuperaba de la impresión, casi había besado a Daisuke, no rechazaba el hecho con desagrado, al fin y al cabo el chico le caía muy bien pero no quería que su primer beso fuera así. Miró donde se encontraban, en la pequeña cala donde se habían reencontrado, el sol de la tarde moría por el horizonte y el fuego de la tarde se apagaba.

Se acercó a Takeru y casi lo obligó a que la mirara.

\- _Muchas gracias, no podía moverme. Si no hubiera sido por ti no sé qué habría pasado._

\- _No hay de qué._

\- _Aún no he dado mi primer beso y no quería que fuera así –_ No pudo evitar sonrojarse, es algo que no le había contado a nadie.

\- _Yo tampoco he besado a nadie aún, por eso aparté el rostro antes. –_ Hikari nunca se lo había preguntado pero creía que TK había besado ya a alguna francesa, quizá a Catherine. - _¿Qué te parece si nos besamos? Así ya habremos dado nuestro primer beso. –_ EN cuanto abrió la boca Takeru quiso desaparecer en aquel mismo instante, ¿Qué le pasaba? Acababa de pedirle a Hikari su primer beso. Sabía lo importante que era para una chica su primer beso y cometía aquella estupidez. Estaba a punto de decir que era una broma.

\- _Me parece bien._ – Hikari no podía mirarle, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y estaba muerta de vergüenza pero si tenía que darle su primer beso a alguien no conocía a nadie mejor que su mejor amigo, así cuando tuvieran que besar a otras personas no sería algo nuevo.

\- _Está bien._

Los dos estaban de pie, mirándose sin saber qué hacer. Hikari estaba a punto de echarse atrás, quizá Takeru lo hubiera dicho en broma y no quisiera hacerlo, el chico vio la duda en el rostro de su amiga y tuvo miedo de estar haciendo algo mal, para asegurarse se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura, si no estaba segura lo notaría y pararía. Hikari notó como su amigo se acercaba, al contrario que momentos antes no estaba paralizada por el miedo, simplemente no quería moverse, quería que se acercara. TK no notó ningún signo de incomodidad así que continuó, subió el rostro de Kari para que lo mirara, sonrió tímidamente al darse cuenta que era más alto que ella. La miró a los ojos, Kari apartó la mirada pero no tardó en volver a conectarla con la suya, siempre la desbordaba el profundo color azul de los ojos de Takeru, era como mirar al cielo un día de primavera. Cuando TK vio que no se apartaba comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos pero en el último momento cerró los ojos. Hikari los había cerrado en cuanto lo vio acercar su rosto, aunque notaba el aliento de su amigo en sus labios no terminaba de besarla así que la chica tomó el control y avanzó los pocos milímetros que los separaban.

En cuanto sus labios se encontraron una corriente eléctrica los recorrió, no se movieron, disfrutaron de la sensación. Los labios de TK eran finos y húmedos, a Hikari le gustó la sensación de sus labios sobre los de su amigo. Por otro lado los labios de Kari eran carnosos y suaves, a Takeru le pareció que eran dulces aunque no llegó a comprobarlo. Despegaron los labios despacio, como si el magnetismo del beso no se hubiera roto. Se miraron como si fuera la primera vez, como si no se hubieran mirado nunca y ahora se vieran de verdad. Kari notó que la línea anaranjada del horizonte era cada vez más tenue aunque no le importaba.

\- _Deberíamos irnos, se hace tarde –_ Dijo sin mucha convicción la chica.

\- _Sí –_ Podría haberle pedido que le vendiera su alma y hubiera contestado lo mismo.

El camino a casa fue silencioso, cada uno pensaba en lo que acababan de vivir, casi pasan de largo el edificio de la chica y tuvieron que volver sobre sus pasos. Cuando fueron a despedirse seguían sin saber muy bien qué pasaba a su alrededor, sólo pudieron articular un "hasta mañana" vago y seguir mirándose a los ojos hasta que Tai se asomó para saludar y rompió la burbuja.


	21. Chapter 21

Había acabado en casa de Koushiro, no sabía muy bien cómo. Estaban sólo Koushiro, Jou y él. Había salido pronto de terapia y había decidido andar un poco, se había encontrado con Jou que iba camino de casa del pelirrojo y lo había invitado a unirse, no se negó. Habían hablado de todo un poco mientras merendaban y ahora Jou se recreaba hablando de una chica que estudiaba enfermería de la que se había encaprichado, intentaba encontrar el valor para confesarse pero no lo encontraba. Como siempre que Jou se obsesionaba con un tema cuestionó a sus amigos sobre ello y cuando vio que ninguno de los dos tenía idea alguna sobre cómo declararse a una chica pasó a la carga.

\- Vamos, Kou – era raro que Jou fuera tan informal con el nombre de sus amigos, parecía que ese día estaba realmente contento - ¿Habrá alguien que te guste o te haya gustado, no?

\- Mmm… Creo que sí – Koushiro parecía querer sacarlos de allí y enfrascarse en su ordenador.

\- Y, ¿No piensas confesarte nunca?

\- No, somos muy diferentes y no creo que me vea de esa manera jamás.

\- ¿Cómo es? – Jou siempre había sido un poco cotilla.

\- Preciosa, caprichosa, espontánea, le da igual lo que los demás piensen de ella y hace lo que quiere.

\- Vaya, se parece mucho a Mimi, podrías pedirle consejo – Jou era muy despistado porque no vio el rostro de sorpresa y colorado que intentó esconder el chico. Aunque Jou fuera cotilla siempre sabía cuándo debía dejar de preguntar así que lo hizo y movió su atención al pequeño del grupo.

\- _¿Qué haces después de besar a una chica? –_ No habían usado el lenguaje de signos a petición de Takeru, quería seguir mejorando en la lectura de labios y sabía que así sus amigos conversarían mejor.

\- _¿Después?_ _Formalizar la relación, ¡Por supuesto! No debes besar a una chica si no tienes intención de ir en serio con ella, ¡eso no es de hombres! –_ La retahíla del mayor siguió su curso pero el sentido de la responsabilidad de TK ya se había disparado.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan irresponsable? Le roba a Hikari su primer beso y después intenta hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, era un auténtico idiota. Seguro que ahora Hikari pensaba que era un hombre sin honor que besa a una chica y no tiene una relación con ella. En cuanto se despidieron de Koushiro TK salió corriendo.

Kari estaba intentando inútilmente hacer la tarea de matemáticas aunque en realidad llevaba una hora mirando los números como si fueran alienígenas. No dejaba de pensar en el beso y en las dos ocasiones en las que se habían visto tras eso, habían intentado verse lo menos posible y cuando lo hicieron siempre hubo alguien más presente y ellos apenas hablaban, cada vez que se miraban sus mejillas se enrojecían y apartaban la vista al instante. Todos habían notado la incomodidad entre ellos y no dejaban de preguntarse qué pasaba, tenía que ser algo muy grave o muy vergonzoso para hacer que aquellos dos se evitaran de esa manera.

Estaba inmersa en esas cavilaciones cuando escuchó el timbre, seguramente sería su madre que se había olvidado las llaves otra vez. Se acercó distraída a la puerta y apenas vio quién había al otro lado.

\- Bienvenida, ma… - Levantó la vista y vio que no se trataba de su madre.

\- _Ah, hola TK –_ TK reprimió una mueca, no le hacía mucha gracia que usara su antiguo apodo, no lo había vuelto a usar desde que volvió de Francia.

\- _Hola, Kari._ – Hikari lo miraba, esperando que continuara hablando, cuando el chico se dio cuenta continuó, aunque no sabía muy bien qué hacía allí. – _He venido a disculparme –_ Hizo una corta reverencia- _He sido un desconsiderado, te besé –_ se sonrojó y apartó la mirada – _y no pensé en tus sentimientos, sé que para las chicas estas cosas son importantes y que no puedo besar a alguien así como así, soy un hombre y tengo que hacer las cosas bien. ¿Quieres salir conmigo? –_ En esta última frase le tembló el pulso.

Hikari estaba petrificada, ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Por qué tenía que ser un hombre? ¿Salir? ¿A qué se refería con salir? No entendía nada, no habían vuelto a hablar del tema, apenas se hablaban, y ahora se presentaba de repente hablando de hacer las cosas bien. Su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora pero TK seguía allí, esperando que respondiera. Pero responder, ¿A qué? ¿Cómo que salir con él? Cuando vio que su amigo se impacientaba decidió decir que sí, fuera lo que fuera a lo que se refería se lo había pedido su mejor amigo, confiaba en él, no iba a negarse.

\- _Está bien –_ gesticuló mientras miraba al vacío.

\- _Mañana a las 3 en el reloj de la estación, te espero allí._

TK salió corriendo tal como había venido dejando a Hikari mirando al vacío frente a la puerta. Se llevó un rato en esa posición, intentando unir cabos, cuando una ráfaga fría de aire le sacudió el pelo entró en casa y se encaminó de nuevo a su habitación. ¿De qué iba aquello? Repasó la conversación una y otra vez hasta que una idea empezó a formarse en su cabeza. Pero era imposible, aquello no podía estar pasando. ¿Takeru Takaishi acababa de pedirle una cita? ¿Una cita romántica? ¡Era imposible! Era su mejor amigo, sí se habían besado, pero aquello fue especial, sólo querían besar a alguien en quien confiaran para que no fuera tan difícil la primera vez. ¿De dónde había sacado TK aquellas ideas? ¡Y ella había aceptado, había aceptado salir con él! Estaba a punto de coger el teléfono y fingir una enfermedad para cancelar la cita, pero no podía, al fin y al cabo era TK, ¿No se habría enamorado de ella, verdad? Todo por un estúpido beso, su amistad se estaba desmoronando por un estúpido beso. Aunque debía admitir que había sido el mejor beso que podía haber esperado para la primera vez, había sido dulce, delicado y maravilloso. Pero no se trataba de eso, se trataba de su amistad, ¿Se estropearía su amistad si salían juntos?

Cuanto más pensaba más ganas tenía de buscar una excusa para mañana, pero por más que quisiera sabía que no podría mentir a TK, quizá se lo pasaran bien, al fin y al cabo pasaría el día con su mejor amigo. En una cita. Maldición, no sabía qué hacer. ¿Quería salir con él? Claro que quería, siempre quería pasar tiempo con él, pero, ¿Así? No estaba preparada para esto, desde luego que no. Apenas cenó, su madre intentó preguntarle qué le pasaba pero no sabía qué contestar, se encontraba en un estado de incredulidad profunda, cuando su madre vio que no parecía ser nada físico y que no parecía estar triste decidió dejarla, las chicas eran más difíciles en la adolescencia, eso seguro.

Finalmente llegó la hora, a las tres menos cinco minutos TK vio llegar la figura de su mejor amiga. Llevaba vaqueros, una rebeca de punto roja y unas botas marrones a juego con el bolso. En cuanto llegó a su lado se quedó paralizado, ¿Y ahora qué? Decidió usar las notas mentales que había hecho el día anterior.

\- _Estás muy guapa._

\- _Tú también –_ Respondió, no era mentira, Takeru llevaba unos pantalones formales marrones, una camisa de invierno azul y zapatos de vestir.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos.

\- _¿Dónde vamos? –_ Preguntó Hikari.

\- _¿Hay algún sitio en especial que quieras ir?_

\- _No, no se me ocurre nada –_ Intentó suavizar el ambiente con una sonrisa sincera – _Mientras esté contigo._

\- _¿Qué te parece el centro comercial de las afueras?_

\- _¡Genial! Es perfecto._

TK había estado toda la noche pasada investigando en cientos de páginas de chicas sobre citas ideales, chicos perfectos y muchas otras cosas que no estaba seguro de comprender. Supo que debía buscar un lugar que tuviera muchas posibilidades para que su cita no se aburriera, que tuviera sitio al aire libre y buenos sitios para comer. También apuntó cómo debía comportarse, debía ser atento, hacerle cumplidos, ofrecerse a pagar, ser interesante y un largo etcétera. Incluso le había pedido dinero a su padre, que cuando lo vio tan formal le ofreció una sonrisa cómplice y suficiente dinero para dos meses.

Se ofreció a pagar el billete del tren a lo que su amiga rápidamente se negó, tenía su propia tarjeta del tren. Durante el viaje en tren no mejoraron las cosas, entre ellos se instaló un silencio pesado e incómodo, Takeru intentó comenzar alguna conversación pero se extinguió pronto. No es que fueran de esos amigos que se pasaban el día hablando, cuando no podían comunicarse o no les apetecía simplemente disfrutaban de la compañía del otro mientras se zambullían en sus pensamientos, incluso aunque estuvieran aburridos nunca se incomodaban estando juntos. Hikari no hacía más que maldecirse por haber aceptado, aunque aún no tenía claro a qué había accedido, decidió que intentaría aprovechar al máximo aquel día con su mejor amigo, se olvidaría de la estúpida cita, aquello era una salida de amigos, nada más.

Después de aquella decisión la cosa fue mejor, la incomodidad bajó, aunque no desapareció. Pasaron varias horas viendo tiendas incluyendo una parada en la gran librería del centro comercial. Incluso sintieron diluirse la tensión cuando Hikari empezó a probarse feos sombreros y ropa de mujer mayor. Los problemas comenzaron cuando decidieron parar a tomar algo, Takeru estaba muy extraño, no paraba de intentar impresionar a Hikari hablándole de sus partidos de baloncesto. TK había leído en alguna de las cientos de revistas de chicas que les gustaban los chicos deportistas e importantes así que intentó por todos los medios impresionar a Kari hablándole de su faceta de deportista, se dio más importancia que al resto cuando hablaba e intentaba hacerse ver como alguien popular y deportista en su escuela de Francia.

Hikari estaba harta, ¿Qué mosca le había picado a Takeru? Siempre le había gustado de su amigo su humildad y amabilidad, siempre conseguía que los demás se sintieran útiles e importantes, desde luego ese chico prepotente no era su amigo, ¿Acaso Takeru era así de verdad? No creía eso, conocía demasiado bien a TK como para pensar que era así, entones ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa manera? ¿Acaso Takeru sería así si salían? Takeru notó cómo su amiga parecía aburrirse y no entendía por qué, estaba haciendo todo lo que esas tontas revistas le habían dicho, tomó una decisión drástica: criticó a una de las chicas que se le habían declarado en Francia. Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

\- _¿Qué estás haciendo, Takeru? Tú no eres así, no criticas a la gente ni eres prepotente._

\- _¿Cómo? ¿No lo estoy haciendo bien? Pensé que a las chicas os gustaban estas cosas._

\- _No estoy entendiendo nada, TK. ¿Puedes explicarme a qué viene todo esto? –_ Tanta actuación por parte de su amigo la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

\- _Verás…_ _Jou me dijo que si besas a una chica debes salir con ella. No quería que pensaras que era de esos chicos que besan a las chicas y luego hacen como si nada, así que creí que lo correcto era que fueras mi novia._

\- _¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Todo esto lo has hecho porque Jou te dijo que era lo correcto? No has entendido nada, Takaishi. Me voy a casa._

La profunda expresión de enfado de su amiga disuadió a TK de seguirla, ¿Qué había hecho mal? No entendía nada, había hecho todo lo que Jou y las revistas le habían dicho y todo había salido horriblemente mal. Tardó un rato en volver a casa pero por más que lo pensaba menos entendía qué había pasado, al final decidió dejar de pensar, se compró un libro y comenzó a leerlo en el tren. Cuando llegó a casa su padre no estaba y su hermano estaba haciendo la cena. Cuando Yamato vio entrar en casa a su hermano con los hombros caídos y el rostro triste supo que algo había pasado, su padre le había dicho que su hermanito tendría una cita hoy y por lo que veía las cosas no habían ido muy bien.

\- _¿Qué te pasa, TK?_

\- _No estoy seguro._

\- _Papá me dijo que tenías una cita, ¿Con quién ha sido? –_ aunque sospechaba la respuesta quería asegurarse.

\- _Con Kari._

\- _¿Y qué ha ido tan mal?_

\- _¡No lo sé! Jou me dijo que tenía que ser salir con una chica si la había besado, que no podía besarla si no era mi novia y que tenía que salir con ella. Y luego hice todo lo que las revistas decían, me hice el interesante, intenté impresionarla pero se enfadó y se fue –_ Aquello le pareció tan surrealista a Yamato que no sabía si echarse a reír o darle una bofetada a su hermano por imbécil.

\- _A ver, Takeru, ¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo primero?_ _¿Cómo que has besado a una chica? –_ Había sido mucha información de golpe.

\- _Besé a Kari hace unos días, ninguno habíamos dado nuestro primer beso y decidimos hacerlo entre nosotros primero para que fuera más fácil._

\- _Desde luego, hermano, no tienes la más mínima idea de chicas –_ Esta vez no pudo reprimir la risa.

\- _¿Por qué, no es lo correcto?_

\- _A las chicas no les importa si es lo correcto o no, las chicas quieren que hagas algo porque quieras hacerlo, ¿Cómo crees que se habrá sentido Hikari al saber que sólo salías con ella porque debías hacerlo y no porque querías? –_ Takeru estuvo a punto de contestar pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho le entraron ganas de llorar por lo tonto que había sido.

\- _¡Qué he hecho!_

\- _Takeru, jamás debes salir con alguien sólo porque es lo correcto, eso sería jugar con los sentimientos de la otra persona y acabarás haciéndole daño tarde o temprano, ¿Lo entiendes?_

\- _Sí, ahora sí lo entiendo. ¿Crees que me perdonará?_

\- _No lo sé, las chicas son muy sensibles y tú no te has portado muy bien._

Después de eso el ánimo de TK no mejoró, se negó a cenar y se acostó temprano. Cuando su hermano le tocó el hombro estuvo a punto de hacerse el dormido pero necesitaba hablar con alguien.

\- _¿Estás bien?_

\- _No estoy seguro, no sé cómo disculparme con ella. No creo que con un "lo siento" baste._

\- _No, no bastará con eso, pero es un punto de partida. Intenta hablar con ella._

\- _¿Y si no quiere volver a hablar conmigo? No quiero perderla._

\- _¿Estás enamorado de ella? –_ Era una pregunta que el mayor siempre quiso hacer y ahora era el mejor momento.

\- _No lo sé, nunca he estado enamorado._ _Sólo sé que desde que la besé no paro de pensar en volver a hacerlo y que desde que volví la veo de otra manera. Me gusta mirarla y estar con ella y desde que la besé quiero volver a hacerlo._

\- _Vamos a dormir, Takeru._

Hikari estaba enfadada, muy enfadada. No sabía si le enfadaba más que TK la conociera tan poco como para pensar que le gustaría un chico así o que la cita hubiera sido por deber y no porque de verdad quisiera salir con ella. Una cita era entre dos personas que se gustaban, TK había dejado claro que no le gustaba al decirle aquello y a ella tampoco le gustaba Takeru, ¿O sí?. No hablar, sólo había que ver el desastre de ese día como para saber que jamás saldría con su mejor amigo, las cosas se estropearon desde que se dieron aquel beso, aunque no se arrepentía querría borrarlo de su mente y la de Takeru para que todo volviera a ser como cuando tenían 8 años.

¿Todo se quedaría así? ¿Sería capaz de perdonar a su mejor amigo? Y si lo perdonaba, ¿Su relación sería la de antes? Si eso era crecer Hikari no quería hacerlo, las cosas eran tremendamente fáciles antes, si se enfadaba con TK lo solucionaban con un "lo siento" y una sonrisa, nunca habían estado enfadados más de unas horas y siempre por tonterías, pero esta vez era algo serio, ¿Y si ella hubiera estado enamorada de él y hubiera aceptado ser su novia? Él habría jugado con sus sentimientos, aunque aquello no pareció importarle, ¿Tan poco le importaba su relación que jugaba con ella de esa manera? No tenía ni idea de qué hacer así que decidió poner algo de música y dormir, mañana sería otro día.

Al día siguiente no respondió a uno solo de los mensajes de su amigo ni respondió ningún correo por muy tentada que estuviera. Siguió así varios días, estaba muy enfadada y no tenía ni idea de cómo manejar la situación sólo sabía que no quería ver a TK. Había hablado del tema con Miyako y ella se mostró tan enfadada como ella cuando Hikari le contó la cita fallida, le dio todo su apoyo. Daisuke acabó enterándose, se acercó a ellas durante un recreo y se hizo una idea de lo que pasaba así que decidió ir al ataque, de verdad le gustaba Hikari, más que cualquier otra chica con la que había salido. A la salida se acercó corriendo a ella.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? Tengo que hacer unos recados en esa dirección.

\- Está bien – Sonrió. Un poco de compañía no le vendría mal, sabía que si no acabaría pensando en Takeru.

Se enfrascaron en una conversación algo superficial sobre programas de televisión y amigos en común, era una conversación agradable, distraía la mente de Kari y estaba bien pasar tiempo con Daisuke de vez en cuando. Estaban llegando al punto donde se separarían.

\- Oye, Hikari, sé que he bromeado muchas veces con una cita y tú no lo has tomado en serio o lo has ignorado, pero quiero pedirte una cita de verdad. Te prometo que si al final de la cita no sientes nada por mí te dejaré en paz y no volveré a hablar del tema. Sólo una oportunidad.

La sonrisa confiada y esperanzada del chico la hizo dudar de dar un rotundo no, ¿Sería tan incómoda una cita con Daisuke como con Takeru? Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber cómo sería una cita con otro chico y el rostro amable que tanto le recordaba a su hermano la hicieron decidirse.

\- Está bien, sólo una cita. Te tomo la palabra, si no siento nada no habrá rencores, ¿Verdad?

\- ¡Genial! No pienso decepcionarte, iremos este fin de semana a tomar un helado y a ver una película, ¿Te perece bien?

\- Vale, es un buen plan.

\- Genial, quedamos en la puerta de la escuela a las 4.

Se sintió bien al haber aceptado, le vendría bien pasar un día lejos de todo y agradecía la alegría de su amigo al poder pasar un día con ella, al menos él no lo hacía por obligación. Siguió ignorando los mensajes de su amigo, aún estaba muy enfadada y sabía que si se enfrentaba a él sólo conseguiría gesticular barbaridades y dejarlo con la palabra en la boca, no era una chica que se enfadara, casi nunca lo hacía, pero cuando lo estaba de verdad necesitaba mucho tiempo para calmarse y ver las cosas en frío. La semana fue pasando y pronto llegó el día de la cita, se encontraron en el sitio acordado y marcharon hacia el cine, no hubo incomodidad, al menos no la misma que cuando estuvo con TK. Nunca había estado con Daisuke fuera de la escuela y se le hizo un poco raro estar con él camino del cine pero pronto se acostumbró y disfrutó de la conversación con el chico, era muy elocuente y tenía muchas historias que contar, no intentaba impresionarla sólo quería que se lo pasara bien aunque siempre estaba preparado para sorprender con un piropo a la chica. La película fue muy divertida y rio más con las carcajadas de su acompañante, tenía una risa contagiosa. Al salir del cine fueron a por el helado prometido mientras comentaban impresiones de la película.

Ese mismo día Yamato se hartó de la actitud de TK, se pasaba el día pendiente del móvil y el ordenador y daba vueltas de un lado a otro del pequeño apartamento, como aún no tenía que asistir a la escuela tenía más tiempo para compadecerse y no lo soportaba más.

\- _Vamos, TK. Dúchate y vístete, nos vamos._

\- _No quiero salir._

\- _Me da igual, levanta._

Después del empujón de su hermano mayor, obedeció y se puso lo primero que encontró, su hermano lo esperaba frente a la puerta.

\- _¿Dónde vamos?_

\- _A un mercadillo, hay un puesto de discos y quiero buscar algo._

\- _¿Te gusta mucho la música, verdad? –_ Preguntó TK con cierta melancolía, había escuchado música suave pero aún nada con letra.

\- _Sí, Sora me prestó un disco hace unos años y desde entonces me he aficionado mucho._

\- _¿A Sora también le gusta el Rock? –_ No sabía cómo sonaba pero había visto las portadas de los discos y no pegaba con Sora.

\- _Sí, aunque no lo creas a Sora le gusta la buena música, le gusta el Rock clásico aunque también le gusta el pop._

Al final Takeru disfrutó el paseo y encontró varias cosas que le gustaban, una pluma para escribir, un cuaderno de cuero y un colgante de plata que planeaba regalarle a Kari, si lo perdonaba claro. Su hermano también encontró lo que quería y fueron a tomar algo caliente después del paseo, el invierno se acercaba. Mientras estaban en la cafetería Yamato se puso rígido y comenzó a meterle prisa a TK que miró en la dirección que su hermano miraba. Había una chica leyendo, estaba sentada sola con un café delante. Era una chica normal, pelo negro, estatura media, gafas, piel blanca, ¿Por qué su hermano se preocupaba tanto? Al final tanta mirada por parte de TK hizo que la chica mirara en su dirección y sonrió al ver a Yamato. Pareció debatirse entre salir o acercarse y Takeru la animó con una sonrisa amable. Por mucho que intentó evitar el contacto Yamato encontró a Meiko justo delante.

\- Hola, sé que no me recordarás pero quería darte las gracias por lo del otro día. Me llamo Meiko Mochizuki.

\- En… Encantado. Yo soy Yamato Ishida.

\- Encantada, Ishida. Espero que recibieras la nota que dejé para ti, sé que debería habértelo agradecido en persona pero soy un poco cobarde.

\- No pasa nada, un agradecimiento es un agradecimiento.

\- No os molesto más, adiós chicos.

Takeru la saludó con la mano y miró a su hermano.

\- _¿Quién es?_

\- _Una compañera de clase._

\- _¿Sólo eso?_

\- _Sí, calla y termina, enano._

Takeru apuró su bebida y salió sonriente, al fin y al cabo había pillado a su hermano mayor.

\- _Vamos, Yamato, te gusta. He visto como la mirabas, sólo has mirado así la armónica que te regaló la abuela._

\- _Puede que me guste un poco, ¿Y qué?_

\- _Pues que deberías salir con ella, parece agradable._

No recibió respuesta, tampoco la hubiera escuchado, vio pasar unos metros más adelante a Hikari y el chico moreno de su clase. Se moría de ganas de estar un rato con ella y aquel chico lo había conseguido, se enfadó, pero consigo mismo. Si no hubiera sido tan imbécil aquel chico sería él, el collar ahora le pesaba mucho en el bolsillo. Quería correr y decirle a Hikari que lo sentía, que si pudiera hacer que las cosas fueran como antes lo haría, pero no lo eran. Quería a su amiga de vuelta. Yamato no se percató de nada y los dos pasaron el resto del día silenciosos, pensando en sus propios problemas.

Hikari se lo había pasado muy bien, Daisuke era agradable cuando dejaba las bromas de lado y se había comportado, tal como había prometido. La estaba acompañando a casa y sabía que al llegar debía darle una respuesta. Había sido una buena cita pero al final del día no albergaba otros sentimientos por el chico que amistad, le recordaba mucho a su hermano, pero eso era todo. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del edificio estaba lista para enfrentarlo.

\- Y bien, ¿Te has divertido?

\- Sí, mucho. Muchas gracias por el día.

\- No hay de qué, haría esta y muchas cosas más por ti – Ahí estaba – Me gustas, me gustas mucho, me gustas desde hace tiempo y tenía muchas ganas de decírtelo. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

\- Te agradezco que me hayas dicho lo que sientes, Daisuke, pero no puedo corresponderte. Eres un buen amigo, pero no siento otra cosa por ti que esa.

\- Está bien, lo entiendo, tenía que intentarlo. Pero si tus sentimientos cambian estaré esperando.

\- Encontrarás a alguien que te quiera de verdad, eres un gran chico, siempre me has recordado a Tai.

Que lo compararan con su mentor y figura admirada no le disgustó en absoluto, Hikari no le correspondía pero al menos lo había intentado y estaba orgulloso de ello. Tardaría un tiempo en olvidar a Kari, era una gran chica, pero era joven y lo superaría. Hikari estaba a punto de subir cuando le sorprendió un beso en la comisura de los labios, no era un beso pero estaba lo bastante cerca de sus labios como para que sintiera la sensación. Al apartarse Daisuke la miró expectante, como si aquello hubiera conseguido despertar sus sentimientos, ella sólo pudo responderle con una sonrisa de disculpa, él sonrió y se fue. Hikari sabía que si Daisuke la hubiera besado no hubiera sido desagradable, incluso puede que le hubiera gustado pero aquel beso no hubiera conseguido igual las sensaciones desbordantes que le había hecho sentir su mejor amigo, aquello despertó el deseo de volver a besarlo pero sacudió la cabeza, ella y TK sólo podían ser amigos.


	22. Chapter 22

Llevaba dos meses sin ver a Hikari y la ausencia lo consumía, se había disculpado varias veces e intentó hablar con ella otras tantas pero Hikari sólo lo miraba enfadada y se iba. Con el paso del tiempo dejó de intentar arreglarlo, seguramente ella ya no querría volver a verlo y sólo la incomodaba con sus disculpas. Además, seguro que Hikari había dejado de tener tiempo para él ahora que tenía novio. Desde que la vio en el parque con aquel chico sentía una opresión en el pecho, un vacío. Todos conocían en mayor o menor medida lo que había pasado pero todos coincidían: Hikari estaba exagerando. Entendían el enfado pero dos meses era demasiado para una tontería así, incluso Tai empezaba a hartarse del enfado, veía cuanto echaba de menos su hermana a su mejor amigo pero por alguna razón ella no cedía.

La verdad es que Hikari había olvidado por qué estaba enfadada, Takeru había jugado con sus sentimientos y puesto en peligro su amistad sin pensarlo pero sabía que estaba realmente arrepentido sin embargo se había acostumbrado a estar enfadada con él y le costaba tener otra actitud que aquella con él. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que la hubiera olvidado, no intentaba hablar con ella hasta desaparecía de casa de Yamato cuando iba con su hermano de visita. Seguramente en Francia se dio cuenta de que ella era una chica del montón y después de la desastrosa cita se había buscado una chica más guapa y estuvieran saliendo. Lo echaba terriblemente de menos pero se había metido en un callejón sin salida después de tanto tiempo enfadada y no sabía salir.

Tai había quedado con Yamato para pasar la tarde y estudiar, siempre procuraba guardarle tiempo a su mejor amigo. Cuando el mayor fue a comprar la merienda Takeru aprovechó y se sentó junto a Taichi, el chico sabía que quería hacerle una pregunta y le daba tiempo para calmarse.

\- _¿Cómo está Hikari? –_ No pudo ocultar el sonrojo, no solía hablar de estas cosas con Tai.

\- _Muy bien, sus notas han subido y ganó el primer premio del concurso de fotografía._

\- _Sabía que lo conseguiría –_ La alegría era genuina - _¿Y… Con su novio?_

\- _Hikari no tiene novio. –_ El peso que soportaba en el corazón desapareció, haciendo consciente a Takeru cuánto le había pesado.

\- _¿Y ese chico de la escuela?_ _¿Daisuke?_

\- _Ah, él. Salieron un par de veces pero son sólo amigos._

Tai vio la cara de alivio del pequeño y no pudo evitar sonreír, había procurado mantenerse al margen pero era hora de actuar.

\- _TK, sé que has intentado disculparte y todo eso, pero a veces las chicas necesitan algo más. No vale sólo con hablar, las chicas quieren hechos y Hikari no ve ninguno por tu parte. Seguro que ya ni siquiera sabe por qué está enfadada pero tú has tirado la toalla y ella no dará el primer paso._

\- _¿Tú crees? ¿Y qué hago?_

\- _Eso es algo que tendrás que pensar tú, no voy a hacer todo el trabajo sucio._

\- _Gracias, Tai._

\- _Pero como vuelvas a ser un imbécil con mi hermana no seré tan majo contigo, Takaishi._

El ánimo de TK subió mucho desde aquel momento, sólo tenía que hacer algo para que lo perdonara y todo volvería a ser como antes.

\- _Hikari, tenemos que hablar._

\- _¿Qué pasa, hermano?_

\- _He intentado dejarte tu espacio, como Sora me dijo, pero creo que ya es hora de que te dejes de tonterías._

\- _No son tonterías, él fue…_

\- _Sí, fue un cretino. Todos lo sabemos. Pero han pasado dos meses, lo echas de menos y él a ti. Está arrepentido, ¿Ni siquiera vas a dejarle disculparse como es debido?_

\- _Puede que tengas razón, ya ni siquiera recuerdo por qué estoy tan enfadada._

\- _Pues la próxima vez que intente hablar contigo no huyas como una cría, ¿Está bien?_

\- _Está bien._

No podía negar que su hermano tenía razón, ya era hora de olvidar aquel asunto y hacer las paces con su amigo. Cuando Takeru le envió una nota a través de Yamato no pudo negarse a ir, la citaba en los jardines de la biblioteca, su lugar favorito. Llegó antes de la hora y se sentó en el banco de siempre, Takeru no se hizo esperar. El chico llegó cargado, un ramo de flores, una caja de dulces de su abuela y algo que Hikari no supo adivinar, cogió las cosas que el chico le alcanzaba para tener las manos libres.

\- _No tengo palabras suficientes para decirte cuánto lo siento, fui un tonto que no pensó en ti ni en tus sentimientos. Me porté como un cretino, pero perdóname, tu amistad es lo más importante de mi vida y no me perdonaría perderte –_ Terminó con una reverencia, sincera.

\- _Creo que yo también te debo una disculpa, cometiste un error pero yo exageré las cosas y no te permití explicarte._ _Lo siento –_ ella también hizo una reverencia.

Allí estaban, dos personas que se habían echado de menos pidiendo perdón. Cuando levantaron la cabeza se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, al principio con timidez y con más ganas luego. Habían sido muchos días sin la sonrisa del otro y eso les pesaba. Todo estaba al fin arreglado.

\- _¿Qué es eso? –_ Hikari señaló al paquete que había dejado en el banco. Takeru se lo extendió. - _¿Lo has escrito tú?_

\- _Sí, mi abuelo me animó a que lo presentara a un concurso pero no quería hacerlo sin que tú lo leyeras antes. –_ Volvió a sentirse culpable por haber mantenido alejado a TK tanto tiempo, le entraron ganas de llorar.

\- _Entonces tendré que leerlo y tú lo enviarás a ese concurso. ¿Prometido?_

\- _Prometido._

Takeru miraba el aro, faltaban 3 segundos para el final del partido y si metía la pelota en la canasta su equipo ganaría. Respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y armó los brazos. Lanzó. La pelota entró. La cancha estalló en aplausos. Takeru contaba ya con 17 años y no había perdido el gusto por el baloncesto, era bueno pero había chicos mejores, se rehusó a hacer las pruebas para un equipo semiprofesional, el baloncesto era un pasatiempo, no un trabajo. Todo el equipo se lanzó a felicitarlo por la hazaña, pasaban a la siguiente ronda del campeonato, dejó que todos se fueran y se quedó solo en el banquillo, descansando y bebiendo. Le gustaba el ambiente de la cancha vacía, como expectante.

\- Esta vez te has superado, has esperado hasta el último momento para asombrarnos a todos – Oía perfectamente desde hacía pocos años y reconocía aquella voz.

\- _No podía decepcionar a mis admiradores –_ Aún no podía hablar.

\- Pobres chicas, aún deben estar esperando a que les lances tu toalla o algo – Había un grupo entero de chicas que seguían al equipo de baloncesto allí donde fuera y la mayoría se presentaban como admiradoras de Takaishi.

\- _¿Vamos a por una pizza? Me muero de hambre._

\- Claro.

Su amistad había vuelto a su cauce, o casi. Había un gran tabú que se erguía entre ambos: jamás se tocaban. Desde aquella pelea unos años antes los acercamientos físicos entre ambos se habían reducido a 0, era mejor así, ambos se lo repetían. Tampoco hablaban de sentimientos, era otro acuerdo tácito desde aquel día, ambos sabían que eran importantes el uno para el otro y eso era suficiente. Por ahora.

Ambos cogieron sus cosas y se encaminaron hacia la salida, charlando. Fuera se encontraron a Iori que se acercó raudo a saludar a su amigo.

\- _Has estado genial, Takeru._

\- _Tú tampoco estuviste nada mal esta mañana en el torneo de kendo._

\- _He entrenado mucho. Hola Hikari._

\- _Hola Iori, ¿Te vienes a comer pizza con nosotros?_

\- _Claro, esperadme a la salida, voy a por mis cosas._

Takeru conoció a Iori el año anterior, a diferencia de Takeru Iori sólo era mudo, una enfermedad había paralizado sus cuerdas vocales cuando era un niño. La escuela de TK tenía un programa de tutores en el que los chicos mayores tenían el deber de cuidar de los nuevos alumnos y Takeru estuvo encantado de ayudar a Iori en lo que fuera, pronto se hicieron buenos amigos.

Se encaminaron a casa de Takeru, volvía a vivir con su madre pero Yamato ahora vivía en Tokio, en la universidad. Todos estaban ahora en la universidad, excepto ellos dos. Yamato y Taichi compartieron piso durante aquellos dos años pero el curso que viene Yamato se mudaría junto a Jou y Koushiro ya que estaba desarrollando un proyecto junto al segundo y dejaría espacio para que Taichi y Sora pudieran vivir juntos.

Pudieron haber vivido juntos desde el principio pero ninguno quiso precipitar las cosas hasta estar preparados. Ahora Taichi había conseguido ser becario en una consultoría legal y podía permitirse tratarla como él quería. Sora estudiaba trabajo social, había encontrado su vocación poco antes del ingreso; Yamato estudiaba física; Jou medicina, hacía prácticas en el hospital universitario; Mimi se había marchado a Estados Unidos e iba saltando de carrera en carrera, sin decidirse y Kushiro era considerado un auténtico genio en la carrera de informática.

Los dos pequeños tuvieron que aprender a vivir con sus amigos cerca, aunque siguieran en contacto permanente. Takeru había sido fichado por una revista literaria para escribir microrrelatos y también contestaba cartas de los lectores, se le daba realmente bien. Con el trabajo y los concursos que ganaba de vez en cuando había ayudado a su madre a pagar la deuda que tenía por la operación, ni su padre ni su abuelo habían aceptado un reembolso así que la deuda quedó reducida a unos cuantos amigos de su madre. Algunas universidades habían mandado invitaciones para que Takeru se incorporara el año siguiente a su programa de letras, algunas extranjeras pero él no había decidido nada.

Llegaron en poco tiempo a casa de Takeru, al volver a Japón su madre había comprado un apartamento más cerca del instituto de su hijo y cerca de una estación de tren, para cuando Yamato volviera a casa. Llamaron a su pizzería favorita y esperaron en la sala mientras Takeru se duchaba. Quince minutos más tarde alguien llamaba a la puerta.

\- ¡Ya voy! – Abrió la puerta para encontrarse al repartidor de pizzas.

\- Ah, hola Ryo ¿Qué tal todo?

\- Genial, y más ahora que te he visto, Hika.

\- Qué cosas dices. Espera, voy a por el dinero.

Takeru salió de la habitación ya vestido, saludó con la mano al chico y buscó con la mirada a Hikari. Aquel chico era compañero de instituto de Hikari y además era repartidor de su pizzería favorita y se encargaba de repartir tanto en la zona de Takeru como en la de Hikari. Desde el primer momento el chico había mostrado interés por su amiga y no hacía nada para ocultarlo, a Hikari siempre conseguía sacarle un sonrojo por los piropos que le dedicaba.

\- Aquí tienes, ¿Te queda mucho trabajo hoy?

\- Que va, tengo turno de tarde, un par de entregas más y estaré libre. ¿Te apetece hacer algo luego?

\- Lo siento, estoy con unos amigos.

\- No pasa nada, otro día será. Hasta luego.

El primer día que Ryo vio a Takeru le preguntó si Hikari y él eran pareja, podía ser un conquistador pero no era un capullo. Se sintió libre cuando el chico le respondió a través de una libreta que sólo eran amigos, tenía el campo despejado. A Takeru le molestaba las libertades que se tomaba con su amiga, decía que ella merecía que la trataran con más caballerosidad pero ella reía y decía que el chico sólo era amable lo que irritaba más a su amigo. Pasaron un buen rato los tres, Iori se sentía perfectamente integrado con aquellos dos y charlaron animadamente un buen rato.

Después de cenar Takeru acompañó a Hikari a casa, el timbre de su teléfono sonó.

\- Es Ryo, me invita a una fiesta mañana.

\- _Deberías ir, lo pasarás bien._

\- ¿Por qué no vienes tú también? Habrá mucha gente, seguro que no les importa.

\- _Mañana iba a cenar con Yamato y mi padre, ve y diviértete._

\- Está bien, pero para la próxima no aceptaré un no.

Dejaron el tema en suspenso y se despidieron.


	23. Chapter 23

La fiesta se celebraba en casa de un compañero, sus padres estaban de viaje y había decidido desmelenarse un poco, la mayoría de chicos tenían la mayoría de edad así que el alcohol estaba presente. Se decidió a ir porque otros compañeros iría y también estaría Daisuke y su novia, una chica simpática y alegre. Ryo la saludó en cuanto entró por la puerta y se la llevó por toda la casa presentándole a gente.

\- Te traeré algo de beber, ¿Qué te apetece?

\- Un té helado.

\- Venga, tienes casi 18 años, prueba algo más fuerte.

\- No, estoy bien con eso.

\- Mira, haremos una cosa, te traeré algo, te prometo que apenas lleva alcohol y si no te gusta no te insistiré más. – La oferta era tentadora – no pienso emborracharte, Yagami, sólo una copa.

\- Está bien – Era casi mayor de edad, probar cosas nuevas no le harían daño.

La bebida que le trajo el chico le encantó, era un licor muy suave con zumo de piña. Dulce, como a ella le gustaba. Ryo cumplió su promesa, no la obligó a tomar más aunque ella se soltó un poco y le pidió una segunda copa, la última. Bailó con ganas, era la primera vez que tomaba alcohol y le subió rápido, no estaba borracha pero estaba algo más _contenta._ Ryo se portó genial, bailó con ella, no paró de hacerla reir y en ningún momento intentó sobrepasarse aunque Hikari, a través de la bruma de diversión, pudo entender las señales que el chico enviaba. Casi al final de la noche Hikari estaba exhausta y acalorada así que Ryo se ofreció a acompañarla fuera.

\- Me lo estoy pasando muy bien, gracias por invitarme.

\- Gracias a ti por aceptar la invitación, ya creí que jamás aceptarías pasar un rato conmigo.

\- No seas tonto, eres muy simpático.

\- Y tú muy guapa – Hikari notaba que se movía en suelo peligroso.

\- Gracias, siempre eres muy amable.

\- Eso es porque me gustas – el silencio se prolongó – Si no quieres responder no tienes por qué hacerlo.

\- No, no es eso. Es sólo que me ha sorprendido.

\- Vaya, pensé que estaba siendo bastante claro – Hikari nunca había sido muy perspicaz con las indirectas de ese tipo.

\- Ahora que lo pienso sí que lo has sido.

\- ¿Y qué piensas? ¿Te gusto? ¿Querrías salir conmigo?

\- No… No sé, es todo demasiado rápido.

\- El chico rubio no es tu novio, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Takeru? No… Él… Quiero decir… Es mi mejor amigo.

\- Entonces no debería haber problema, no sales con nadie ni te gusta nadie, ¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad?

\- Lo siento, ha sido demasiado repentino, debo irme a casa.

Aprovechó que Daisuke se marchaba para irse con él y su novia, así se aseguraba que el chico no la siguiera.

Takeru pasó el domingo a recogerla, irían al cine. Desde que el chico podía oír se había aficionado mucho al cine y no había semana que no arrastrara a su amiga a ver una película, le había mandado mensajes antes de salir pero ella no los había contestado. Abrió la puerta la madre de la chica y lo invitó a pasar, Hikari salió poco después.

\- _Lo siento Takeru, no creo que pueda ir contigo al cine hoy -_ Hikari seguía usando el lenguaje de signos de vez en cuando sobre todo cuando no quería que su amigo notara alguna irregularidad en su voz.

\- _¿Estás bien?_ _¿Pasó algo a noche?_

\- _No, todo estuvo genial. Simplemente tengo que estudiar. –_ Takeru sabía que aquello era mentira, conocía tan bien el calendario de la chica como ella misma.

\- _Si no quieres venir está bien, pero no tienes que mentirme –_ Se sentía dolido, no había confiado en él. Hikari pareció reflexionar.

\- _Vamos._

Cogió el abrigo y arrastró a Takeru fuera del apartamento, caminaron despacio hacia el centro comercial y Hikari se sentó en una zona apartada. No era algo de lo que quisiera hablar con su amigo, eso transgrediría la norma de no hablar sobre sentimientos románticos pero no quería que pensara que no confiaba en él.

\- Anoche Ryo me pidió que saliera con él – Ahora sí pudo notar la duda en su voz.

\- _¿Y qué le respondiste? –_ El nudo en su garganta comenzó a formarse.

\- Nada, me asusté y huí.

\- _¿Te gustaría salir con él?_

\- No lo sé, él me dijo que si no salía con nadie ni sentía nada por nadie – en esas palabras miró con más intensidad a su amigo – le diera una oportunidad.

\- _¿Tú no sientes nada por nadie verdad? –_ Esta vez fue Takeru el que miró suplicante a su amiga.

\- _... No… -_ No fue muy contundente pero lo suficiente para que el agujero en el pecho del chico se abriera muy dolorosamente. Si le hubieran arrancado el corazón hubiera sentido menos dolor.

\- _Entonces deberías intentarlo._

\- ¿Estás seguro? ¿No te importa? – Esperaba con ansias que le diera una razón para no hacerlo.

\- _Es tu vida, haz lo que quieras hacer._

Después de aquello ninguno tenía muchas ganas de ver la película, se despidieron y se fueron a casa.

El lunes Hikari tuvo que enfrentar a Ryo. Había estado pensando pros y contras, por un lado Ryo le parecía un buen chico pero no sentí nada por él, pero nunca había tenido una relación y realmente sentía envidia por sus amigas y compañeras. Sora llevaba años junto a su hermano y la felicidad que ambos destilaban era contagiosa, Mimi había tenido varias historias en América y siempre le hacían retorcerse de envidia aunque al que no envidiaba era a Koushiro, amando a Mimi en silencio. Jou llevaba unos meses saliendo con una chica que estudiaba enfermería y jamás lo había visto más feliz y la chica lo adoraba. Yamato nunca fue muy dado a las relaciones duraderas pero todos sabían que se arrepentía de no haberse acercado a Meiko. Por otro lado estaba Takeru, sabía que nunca había estado con una chica pero siempre estaba rodeado de sus admiradoras, seguro que había pasado algo con alguna de ellas. Ese último pensamiento la enfureció un poco: estaba decidido, aceptaría la proposición.

Encontró al chico en el recreo, se le acercó dudoso aunque seguro, confianza no le faltaba.

\- ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije? No te sientas presionada, sea lo que sea lo aceptaré.

\- Acepto.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí. – El chico la abrazó.

\- No te arrepentirás.

\- Pero… No sé cómo decírtelo… Yo… Nunca… - El sonrojo de la chica lo enterneció.

\- ¿Nunca has salido con nadie? Te prometo que iremos a tu ritmo, todo como tú quieras.

\- Gracias.

Sintió un peso menos en el pecho, no estaba preparada para aquello, no estaba preparada para besarlo o para decirle "me gustas". La única persona a la que había besado… Bueno, era Takeru. El chico se portó muy bien, la acompañaba a casa, se esforzó por conocerla mejor, la llenaba de halagos y de vez en cuando la sorprendía con algún detalle. A todos sorprendió la noticia, siempre habían esperado que Takeru o Hikari dieran un paso más pero al enterarse de que la chica salía con otro les desconcertó, ni uno de ellos pensó que aquella relación fuera a durar. El que peor se lo tomó fue su mejor amigo, aunque siempre procuró ocultarlo. El mismo lunes por la tarde la chica se presentó en su casa, ni siquiera entró.

\- He aceptado.

\- _Me alegro. ¿Te trata bien?_

\- Es muy amable.

\- _Felicidades._

Los dos se quedaron callados, con muchas cosas que decir y sin decir ninguna. Después de aquello la cosa se enfrió, Hikari intentó que las cosas no cambiaran pero Takeru no puso mucho de su parte, las pocas veces que podían verse ponía una excusa o la animaba a quedar con Ryo. Sabía que si estaba con ella mucho tiempo no podía darle el apoyo que ella necesitaba, él no quería que saliera con aquel chico, quería que estuviera a su lado, como siempre lo había estado. Quería que su tiempo se lo dedicara a él, que nadie se interpusiera entre ellos, que fuera él al que le contara sus secretos, a nadie más. Pero él no era suficiente para ella y él lo sabía, prefirió apartarse y dejarla ser feliz.

Pero Hikari no era feliz, o al menos no del todo. Ryo seguía tratándola como a una reina pero le faltaba algo, su mejor amigo. Su vida había perdido un pilar y todo se estaba desmoronando, sabía que al aceptar salir con Ryo se había comprometido a dedicarle parte de su tiempo pero no reparó en que ese tiempo se lo quitaría a Takeru, procuró buscarle un hueco pero él siempre tenía algo que hacer o una cita a la que acudir. Quiso pensar que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que las cosas volvieran a su lugar. Dos semanas después de comenzar a salir Ryo la invitó a otra fiesta similar, aunque más calmada. El chico conocía perfectamente la relación entre Hikari y Takeru, no le agradaba del todo pero confiaba en que las cosas entre ellos fuera bien.

Hikari se encontró a Takeru a la salida del supermercado y lo abordó.

\- ¡Hola, Takeru! – le sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera. Hikari notó que no era la sonrisa de siempre.

Takeru la condujo a un parque cercano para poder hablar, soltó las bolsas y se giró hacia ella.

\- _¿Cómo te va todo?_

\- Muy bien, se acercan las vacaciones de verano y todos en la escuela están desatados.

\- _¿Y con… tu… novio? Llevais varias semanas, ¿No? –_ Pronuncias aquellas palabras fue como si cuchillos ardiendo le bajaran por la garganta.

\- Se porta muy bien conmigo, es un buen chico – Lo que calmaba parcialmente a Takeru era que Hikari nunca había expresado sentimientos por Ryo.

\- _Me alegro, si me entero que te trata mal se las verá conmigo. –_ Aquello le sacó una sonrisa.

\- Oye, este viernes voy a tomar algo con unos amigos de Ryo, ¿Quieres venir?

\- _No pinto nada allí, ve y pásalo bien._

\- Vamos, la última vez prometiste venir conmigo en la siguiente ocasón, me lo debes. Hace semanas que no hablamos. – La última frase hizo que la poca resistencia que había mantenido se viniera abajo, no podía negarle nada a aquellos ojos, y menos si lo miraban con esa tristeza.

\- _Está bien, pero podré irme en cuanto quiera._

Hikari no pudo reprimir la alegría y lo abrazó, otro tabú roto. Ambos se quedaron abrazados más tiempo del necesario. Takeru estuvo a punto de derramar una lágrima, hacía siglos que no la abrazaba y había olvidado de lo maravillosos que era.

El viernes llegó, Ryo no estaba del todo conforme con la adición pero sabía lo importante que era aquel chico para su novia. Lo saludó cuando lo vio llegar, conocía la condición del chico por lo que aceptó su mano en señal de saludo. Cuando vio hablar a aquellos dos supo que todo estaba perdido, no importaba que Hikari hubiera aceptado salir con él, no importaba que jamás le hubiera hecho hacer nada que ella no estuviera preparada para hacer, no importaba lo dulce que fuera con ella, jamás podría igualar la conexión de aquellos dos. Verlos hablar era algo casi místico, parecía que un pequeño mundo se hubiera abierto allí mismo para dejarlos pasar a ellos solos. Cualquiera que los viera diría que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Pero Hikari estaba con él y lucharía hasta que ella decidiera acabar con la relación.

Llegaron a la reunión y se sentaron en las sillas libres, habían quedado en casa de otro chico pero esta vez la reunión era más pequeña. Hikari conocía a unos cuantos y los saludó, presentó a Takeru e informó de su condición. Ryo se metió en la conversación pero Hikari y Takeru volvieron a enfrascarse en una conversación propia, tenían mucho que contarse. La cosa no estaba yendo tan mal pero cuando los amigos de Ryo se interesaron por el nuevo la cosa se torció un poco, Takeru respondía a sus preguntas con una Tablet que lo acompañaba siempre, algunos estaban algo bebidos y aquello les parecía hilarante. Trataban a Takeru como un payaso de feria, le preguntaban cosas personales, le quitaron la Tablet e intentaron hacerle hablar, el chico se levantó, enfadado y dispuesto a irse, Hikari se levantó junto a él.

Ryo los vio levantarse y se acercó.

\- ¿Dónde vas?

\- Lejos de aquí, tus estúpidos amigos se están riendo de Takeru.

\- Vamos, no les hagas caso, están bebidos.

\- Me da igual, nos vamos.

\- ¡Comportaos! – increpó a sus amigos.

\- ¡Es muy divertido! – gritó uno de ellos, aquellos chicos no tenían muchas luces.

\- ¡Espera, Hikari!

\- Te he dicho que me voy.

\- Déjame acompañarte.

\- No me apetece.

\- Vamos, no seas así. Quizá no deberías haberle invitado, no es algo que todos se tomen de la misma manera. – Aquello encendió a Hikari.

\- Tus amigos son unos idiotas, si quiero invitar a Takeru voy a hacerlo las veces que me dé la gana, es mi mejor amigo y su peculiaridad jamás hará que lo trate de una manera diferente.

Tenía que alcanzar a Takeru, sabía que el chico estaría recordando lo mismo que ella: aquel día en el parque infantil, cuando lo invitó al cumpleaños de una compañera y aquellos niños y se burlaron de él. Lo encontró unas manzanas más adelante, sentado en un banco, cabizbajo.

\- Por fin te encuentro, con esas piernas de jugador de baloncesto no hay quien te alcance.

\- _¿Qué haces aquí?_

\- Buscarte.

\- _Me refiero a por qué estás aquí y no con tu novio –_ Esta vez no pudo disimular la cara de fastidio mientras gesticulaba.

\- No estoy segura de querer que siga siéndolo.

\- _¿Por mi culpa? Él no ha dicho ni hecho nada malo –_ Se sintió culpable y a la vez alegre.

\- Lo sé, pero no estoy segura de que lo nuestro esté funcionando.

\- _Hikari, sabes que estas cosas me pasan a menudo, no todo el mundo es amable._

\- Lo sé, pero quiero mantener a esas personas lo más lejos que pueda de ti. Eres mi mejor amigo, la persona más importante de mi vida, no voy a dejar que una estúpida relación te afecte de ninguna manera.

Ahora le tocó a Takeru romper el tabú, la abrazó y enterró el rostro en su pelo, olía a otoño. Nunca podría agradecer lo suficiente a la vida por haber puesto a Hikari Yagami en su camino.


	24. Chapter 24

Takeru miraba por la ventana, aburrido, hacía un buen día fuera y podría estar aprovechándolo. Pensaba en todas las cosas que podría estar haciendo cuando Hikari desvió su atención no muy gentilmente hacia el cuaderno. No le gustaba estudiar, nunca había tenido problemas en aprobar desde que había desterrado las asignaturas de ciencias de su itinerario pero Hikari necesitaba algo de ayuda con algunas asignaturas que él dominaba bien y no estaba entre sus planes fallarle a su amiga.

Hikari había reunido el valor para romper con Ryo un par de días después del incidente, el chico le había echado en cara que jugara con sus sentimientos y no lo estaba pasando bien. No soportaba decepcionar a la gente y esta vez lo había hecho a lo grande, no dejaba de flagelarse por aquello y Takeru lo sabía por lo que buscaba la forma de animarla. La idea le vino en otro de sus ratos de "descanso", su escuela preparaba una feria para el fin de semana siguiente, buscaban concienciar a la gente. Takeru sabía que a Hikari le encantaban los puestos de comida y los juegos así que no había forma mejor de sacarle una sonrisa a su mejor amiga.

Faltaban un par de días para la feria y Takeru sabía que se estaba demorando demasiado en invitarla pero cada vez que quería hacerlo las palabras se le atragantaban en la garganta. Iban caminando de vuelta a casa después de una dura tarde de trabajo y Hikari no paraba de enumerar todo lo que haría, o no haría, después de los exámenes.

\- _Quizá no sea mala idea descansar este fin de semana_

\- Pero los exámenes son dentro de dos semanas y aún nos quedan cosas por estudiar.

\- _Vamos muy bien de tiempo y sabes tan bien como yo que un buen descanso es tan productivo como una tarde de estudio –_ desgraciadamente Takeru tenía razón y como siempre la había convencido en unos segundos.

\- Quizá no sea tan mala idea, podría quedarme en la cama todo el día.

\- _O podrías venir conmigo a la feria –_ Hikari lo miró extrañada ya que había apartado la mirada.

\- Pensé que estarías ocupado o que irías con tus compañeros.

\- _Yo sólo ayudo a montar los puestos, esa noche estaré libre y quiero pasarla contigo –_ Ahora era el turno de Hikari de sonrojarse y apartar la mirada.

\- Está bien, iré.

Ninguno volvió a hablar, ni a mirarse, los dos sabían bien en qué terreno estaban entrando.

Como había planeado Hikari se pasó todo el día metida en la cama, durmió hasta tarde y aprovechó para ver películas y series que no había tenido tiempo de ver por los estudios pero cuando el reloj marcó las 6 apagó el ordenador y fue a ducharse. Había quedado con su amigo a las 7 frente a la estación y no quería llegar tarde. A las 7 menos dos minutos Takeru vio aparecer la figura de su amiga y aquello le trajo un Deja Vu, recordó aquella extraña cita entre ellos años atrás y por el rostro de Hikari sabía que ella también lo pensaba. Con aquel sabor amargo en la boca ambos se saludaron aunque esta vez Takeru estaba decidido a hacer las cosas de otra manera.

El camino hacia la escuela se les hizo corto, volvieron a hablar como antes, hablaron sin parar del futuro, de lo que harían en cuanto estuvieran en la universidad, sueños y esperanzas. Takeru compartiría piso con Yamato y Koushiro y Hikari lo haría con Miyako, al menos durante un año, mientras Ken se graduaba en la academia de policía. Hikari estaba decidida a cursar la carrera de Educación Especial y todos sus profesores le auguraban un gran futuro y Takeru había aceptado la invitación de la Universidad de Tokio para entrar en su programa de letras, aunque aun así debía aprobar el examen de ingreso.

A pocos pasos de la entrada ya se escuchaba la música y las voces de la gente que ya disfrutaba de la diversión. Las luces de los puestos iluminaba el atardecer y los olores de la comida inundaba la nariz, a Hikari le encantaban las ferias y los festivales así que arrastró a Takeru al interior. Fueron de puesto en puesto probando distintas comidas y Takeru probó su suerte tirando aros y consiguió un peluche de un gato que Hikari no soltó en toda la noche. Cuando ya habían saciado el hambre y habían probado todos los puestos de juegos sólo les quedaba por montar en la noria antes de que la feria cerrara. Era una noria no muy grande pero el tiempo invitaba a probarla.

Takeru la ayudó a subir y no soltó su mano después de que ella se hubiera acomodado pero a Hikari no le importó. Cuando llegaron a lo alto la atracción paró para dejar a los ocupantes disfrutar de las vistas, Takeru soltó la mano y ella lo miró buscando una explicación, él sólo quería charlar.

\- _¿Cómo estás? Debío ser duro. La ruptura. –_ Llevaban toda la noche hablando en lengua de signos por el nivel de ruido del ambiente.

\- _Lo fue, sobre todo para él._ _Me dijo que era la primera vez que quería hacer las cosas bien con una chica y que le había fallado._

\- _Hiciste las cosas bien, le dijiste tus sentimientos aunque no fueran los que él quisiera. Podrías haberlo hecho de mil maneras peores._

\- _No estoy de acuerdo, le dejé pensar que sentía algo por él cuando no era cierto. Él fue claro y siempre me trató bien y yo se lo pagué terminando con él._

\- _Nadie es perfecto, cometiste un error pero intentaste solucionarlo de la mejor manera posible. Seguro que con el tiempo él acaba viéndolo de la misma manera. –_ Como siempre Takeru conseguía aligerar su corazón.

\- _No pensemos más en ello, disfrutemos._ – Dijo y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

El ambiente era inmejorable, la ciudad estaba a sus pies, las luces de la feria le daba un toque sobrenatural y la suave brisa de febrero movía sus cabellos. La paz se respiraba, Takeru cerró los ojos y atrajo a su amiga abrazándola con los hombros y acomodándose, ambos notaban el corazón del otro, latían al mismo compás. Hikari notaba el calor de Takeru que la envolvía, su fragancia le embotaba los sentidos y antes de que se diera cuenta unas palabras salieron de sus labios.

\- Te quiero. – Quiso y a la vez no quiso que su amigo las escuchara.

Pasaron unos segundos, un minuto entero y Hikari estaba convencida de que el ruido de la multitud había amortiguado aquellas palabras pero se sorprendió cuando su amigo le cogió la barbilla y la levantó, para que lo mirara a la cara y pudiera percibir cómo gesticulaba claramente "Yo también te quiero". Se fue acercando poco a poco, Hikari comenzó a cerrar los ojos por instinto pero sintió los labios de Takeru en la punta de su nariz y se avergonzó por haber sido tan poco clara, quizá Takeru hubiera entendido que lo quería como amigo pero ese mensaje no era el correcto. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar cuando las manos de su compañero volvieron a moverse. Señaló el corazón, cruzó los brazos sobre el corazón, como si abrazara, una sonrisa en la cara y luego su índice derecho la señaló para terminar tocando su corazón. La señal de "te quiero", Takeru la había comprendido.

Volvieron a abrazarse pero el viaje había acabado, Takeru la acompañó a casa tomándola de la mano todo el camino y apenas hablaron, no quedaba mucho más que decir. Quedaba poco para llegar al edificio de Hikari, aquel que los había unido tantos años atrás, Takeru lo miró con cariño. Frenó a su amiga y la empujó suavemente para quedar cara a cara, había anochecido y la luz de las farolas brillaba con más intensidad en Hikari que en cualquier otra persona del mundo, o eso pensaba él.

\- _Quiero besarte._

\- _Hazlo._

Takeru no se lo pensó dos veces, atrajo a Hikari que le abrazó por el cuello y unió sus labios. El recuerdo que tenía de los labios de Hikari no le hacía justicia, la realidad era infinitamente mejor. Se recrearon bebiendo el sabor del otro, como aquel primer beso años atrás, pero esta vez tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para explorar y disfrutar. El beso duró menos de lo que querían, pero pronto llegó otro, y otro más. Se volvían más atrevidos con cada contacto hasta que Takeru se separó un poco y le acarició la cara. Tras tantos años juntos y la peculiaridad de Takeru, Hikari había aprendido a adivinar lo que su mejor amigo quería decirle si hubiese podido hablar y aquel rostro gritaba muchas cosas. Gritaba que la quería, que debería haber hecho eso años atrás y que no pensaba dejar que nada los separase.


	25. Chapter 25

Hikari apretó el paso en cuanto el semáforo se puso en rojo. Llegaba tarde, como siempre, aunque sabía que Takeru tendría en cuenta su tardanza y saldría más tarde no le gustaba dejar a su novio esperando. Llevaban unos meses saliendo y desde que se mudaron a Tokio cenaban todos los miércoles y viernes juntos. Takeru sabía que a Hikari le gustaba quedarse charlando con sus compañeros después de clase así que esperó unos minutos más de lo debido para salir a su cita, cogió la chaqueta y salió. Un hábito nuevo que había adquirido desde que estaba en la universidad era andar lento y distraído, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que era alguien melancólico y triste, no estaban del todo equivocados.

Desde que Takeru había entrado en la universidad se había retraído de nuevo, lo que preocupaba tanto a Yamato como a Hikari pero desgraciadamente no podían hacer nada por él. Takeru había entrado en un programa de excelencia en el campo de las letras por lo que en su clase apena había una docena de personas. En cualquier otra circunstancias aquel curso hubiera formado unos lazos más o menos fuertes entre sus componentes pero no esta vez, Takeru era apartado. Ninguno de sus compañeros había sido desagradable con él, siempre lo trataban con respeto y lo miraban admirados cuando presentaba algún trabajo por la calidad de su escritura pero no se esforzaban por entablar relación con él. Takeru lo entendía, no era fácil entablar relación con él debido a su particularidad así que tomó la decisión de apartarse voluntariamente y siempre llevaba un libro para que el resto no se sintiera incómodo ni forzado a hablar con él.

Llegó al restaurante y se sentó a esperarla, con Hikari a su lado las cosas eran infinitamente más fáciles. Su novia apareció unos minutos después jadeando y pidiéndole perdón, él sólo sonrió. Hikari estaba preocupada, había visto el rostro de Takeru justo antes de que advirtiera su presencia y sabía lo que ese rostro significaba, también la falsa sonrisa que hubiera convencido a cualquiera menos a ella. Pero Hikari sabía que no servía de nada presionarle, delante suya se derrumbaría tarde o temprano y le contaría lo que le pasaba.

\- _¿Cómo ha ido el día?_

\- Muy bien, hemos avanzado mucho con el trabajo en grupo… - Comenzó a contarle lo que había aprendido aquel día en clase. El entusiasmo de Hikari por sus estudios se contagiaba a cualquiera.

Hikari fue prudente y no preguntó por el suyo, Takeru se cerraría en banda si aún no estaba preparado. En lugar de eso comenzó a hablarle de una nueva serie que habían comenzado a ver juntos hace poco y consiguió animar un poco a Takeru. Ya en los postres se sentía lo suficientemente preparado para hablar con ella, Hikari entendió su señal cuando Takeru suspiró pesadamente.

\- ¿Vas a contarme lo que te pasa?

\- _No es nada nuevo, lo de siempre._

\- No estás solo, me tienes a mí, a tu hermano y a los demás.

\- _Lo sé, pero cada día me pregunto si fue buena idea venir a la universidad como si fuera normal. Quizá debí quedarme en Odaiba y hacer algún curso en una escuela especializada._

\- No vuelvas a decir que no eres normal, Takeru Takaishi.

\- _Sabes a lo que me refiero, ni siquiera puedo hablar normalmente con mis compañeros. Me gustaría poder hacer amigos, como el resto. –_ Hikari no respondió, sólo apretó los labios con rabia.

Sabía que no podía hacer nada, si tan solo enseñaran lenguaje de signos en la escuela la vida de Takeru y la de otros chicos como él sería infinitamente más fácil. Takeru era un chico encantador, inteligente y muy creativo pero los demás no lo sabrían jamás porque nadie le entendía. Era como un extranjero en su propio país.

\- Sé que las cosas son difíciles para ti y siento no poder ser de más ayuda. Pero no te rindas, tienes mucho que ofrecer, demuéstrales a todos lo que puedes hacer.

Como siempre Hikari conseguía sacarle una sonrisa, lo que más deseaba en el mundo es escribir y transmitir a los demás todos sus sentimientos. Así por fin podrían comprenderle.

La cita terminó y Takeru la acompañó a casa, vivían en barrios distintos pero podían ir andando de uno a otro. La conviviencia de Hikari con Miyako era muy entretenida, nunca sabía por dónde podría salir su mejor amiga, siempre conseguía sorprenderla con sus ocurrencias y disfrutaba viendo lo bien que iba su relación con Ichijouji. Nunca pensó que lo suyo prosperaría pero después de verlos juntos no había dudado de la fuerza de su amor, eran tan diferentes que se complementaban. Ken estudiaba en la academia de policía de Tokio y Miyako trabajaba a tiempo completo en una tienda de informática recomendada por Koushiro.

La convivencia de Takeru con Yamato y Koushiro era mucho menos impredecible, ambos trabajaban mucho en la universidad desarrollando un proyecto, incluso organismos internacionales se habían fijado en ellos y les habían ofrecido trabajo al terminar. Yamato tenía muy claro dónde quería trabajar pero Koushiro era un misterio, lo que pocos sabían era que Koushiro ya poseía una empresa bastante rentable que le permitía dedicarse a lo que quisiera cuando quisiera. Takeru se encargaba de la limpieza y Yamato de la comida.

Por otra parte estaban Sora y Taichi, ambos se habían ido a vivir juntos y pocos los diferenciarían de una pareja recién casada. Su convivencia era divertidísima según todos sus amigos, Taichi volvía loca a Sora en más de una ocasión pero siempre se reconciliaban de la forma más azucarada posible. Taichi hacía prácticas en una oficina de atención al ciudadano y para sorpresa de todos sus compañeros y jefes lo tenían por alguien serio y entregado.

Todos comían juntos los domingos para no perder el contacto aunque contar con Jou era cada vez más difícil. Hacía la residencia en un hospital de las afueras y el poco tiempo libre que tenía se lo dedicaba a su novia. Había conocido a Noriko en el propio hospital donde la chica hacía la residencia de enfermería y cuando el chico se la presentó a los demás todos coincidieron en que no había nadie más adecuado para Jou que ella. Era una chica educada en los valores conservadores, educada, cariñosa y muy abnegada en su trabajo, soportaría sin quejar el matrimonio con un doctor y sospechaban que se dedicaría a los niños en cuanto nacieran. Todos estaban contentos por su amigo aunque lo echaban de menos.

Se despidieron al llegar al edificio de la chica y Takeru siguió el camino hacia su piso aunque cogió el camino largo y andaba mucho más despacio para las largas piernas que tenía. Pasear mientras pensaba en nuevas historias o retomar antiguas, era un bálsamo suave para la melancolía que últimamente lo acompañaba. Le hacía sentirse menos solo pensar en historias donde el fuera el protagonista y donde tuviera un control absoluto de sí mismo, donde podía hablar y hacer amigos allá donde fuera. Se sentía menos solo cuando escribía porque en sus historias todo era perfecto y maravilloso, sabía que por muchas penalidades que hiciese pasar a sus personajes el final siempre sería feliz.

Al día siguiente Hikari seguía algo preocupada y pensaba en preparar algo especial para su novio el fin de semana que se acercaba. A la hora de comer se reunió con sus compañeros como siempre para reponer fuerzas antes de seguir estudiando, hablaban de ir a tomar algo después de clase y ella se debatía entre ir con ellos o visitar a Takeru.

\- ¿Te apuntas, Yagami?

\- No sé, quiero pasarme a ver a Takeru.

\- Vamos, no seas tonta, dile que se venga.

\- Sí, queremos conocerle, no paras de hablar de él.

\- No sé… - Ya le habían propuesto que Takeru se uniera a ellos otras veces pero ella no era capaz de decirles que Takeru era sordomudo, aunque no sabía por qué.

\- ¿Qué pasa, tiene 50 años o algo así?

\- Veréis, Takeru tiene una peculiaridad…

\- ¿Es uno de esos chicos que siempre van disfrazados de personajes de anime? – algunos rieron.

\- No, veréis… Takeru es sordomudo, puede escuchar pero no puede hablar – Muchos la miraron con compasión.

\- Oh, vaya, está bien.

No insistieron más en conocer a Takeru y aquello la molestó aunque no sabría explicar por qué. No salió con sus amigos y tampoco fue a ver a Takeru aquella noche, estaba triste y molesta consigo misma por haber ocultado a su novio. Cuando empezó a salir con él supo que las cosas serían un poco más difíciles pero no supo hasta qué punto, ni siquiera podía ir a tomar algo con su novio y sus amigos como cualquier otra chica de su edad. No era justo.

No ayudó que en los días posteriores escuchara algunos comentarios donde se lamentaban por ella, muchas decían que era muy buena chica por aceptar salir con alguien así, otros decían que se merecía algo mejor y otros sólo la miraban con pena. No entendían por qué no podían ser todos como su hermano o los demás, cuando advirtieron el problema de Takeru no dudaron ni un segundo en ayudarle pero los demás convertían a Takeru en alguien invisible.

Cuando llegó el viernes Hikari fue al piso de Takeru para cenar, Ken tenía el fin de semana libre y quería darle espacio a la pareja. Takeru notó el enfado de Hikari inmediatamente, lo hacía todo con brusquedad y tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, además de no haberse dirigido a él en casi ningún momento.

\- _¿Qué te pasa, Hikari?_

\- Sólo un mal día.

\- _¿Y por qué es un mal día? –_ Hikari sabía que no debía hablar del tema con Takeru porque buscaría la forma de echarse la culpa.

\- Unos comentarios desafortunados – Pero no podía mentirle, no a Takeru.

Le contó lo que pasó a grandes rasgos e intentando minimizarlo lo máximo posible pero no evitó que al terminar los ojos azules y esperanzados de su novio se humedecieran. Se abrazaron durante un largo rato.

\- Vámonos.

\- _¿Cómo?_

\- El fin de semana, vámonos a algún sitio. Pronto empezarán los exámenes y no podremos hacerlo.

\- _Está bien, vámonos._

Takeru sabía que necesitaban alejarse y pensar, cada uno por sus propias razones y pasar más tiempo a solas era algo que no podían rechazar. Hicieron las maletas y cogieron el primer tren a la mañana siguiente.


	26. Chapter 26

Hikari miraba a través de las puertas abiertas de la habitación, daban a un jardín precioso con un pequeño estanque en el centro. Miraba todo y nada, se concentraba en la sensación de paz y tranquilidad que estaba experimentando. Quería que todo fuera así siempre: bello, tranquilo, perfecto. Pero no lo era. Los acontecimientos de los últimos meses volvieron a su mente y la paz se esfumó, ahora solo sentía rabia contra todo y contra todos. Cerró los ojos, no quería seguir pensando en ello y arruinar el maravilloso día que estaba teniendo. Había ido allí dispuesta a relajarse y olvidarse del mundo y pensaba hacerlo.

Takeru miraba el rosto relajado de su novia maravillado, aún hoy se sorprendía de lo afortunado que era por tener a Hikari en su vida. Lo había aceptado desde el primer momento, fue la primera persona que se esforzó por conocerlo y que se quedó a su lado a pesar de las dificultades. A pesar de lo dichoso que se sentía la felicidad no era del todo plena, a veces se culpaba a sí mismo por hacer la vida de su novia tan difícil. Siempre imaginaba una vida paralela donde él era un chico normal, con una novia maravillosa y un montón de amigos allá donde fuera, un chico feliz y activo sin más preocupaciones que los exámenes que se acercaban. Pero luego abrí los ojos y volvía a ser él.

Pasaron un largo rato tumbados, cada uno pensando en sus propios problemas, con los dedos de sus manos rozándose como si necesitaran sentir la presencia del otro para ver que no estaban solos. La noche caía poco a poco, los demás huéspedes del Ryokan salían de sus habitaciones rumbo a las aguas termales o a cenar. Ellos dos no se movieron, ni siquiera encendieron la luz, sólo permanecieron tumbados. Cuando Hikari comenzó a sentir hambre se incorporó, miró a su izquierda encontrándose a Takeru con los ojos cerrados. Sabía que no estaba durmiendo así que le sacudió el hombro mientras iba a encender la luz. Takeru se incorporó y por un momento quedó deslumbrado por la nueva luminosidad del ambiente.

\- Vamos a comer, tengo hambre.

\- _Antes quiero hacerte una pregunta._

\- Dime.

\- _¿Te arrepientes de esto?_

\- ¿Del viaje?

\- _No, de nuestra relación –_ Hikari no respondió, pidió explicaciones con la mirada. – _Esta relación está dándote más problemas que alegrías, me siento egoísta. Podrías haber tenido una vida normal con alguien más, ahora estás condenada a vivir mi vida y no es muy agradable, lo sé. Quiero que entiendas que no estás atada a mí, no te reprocharé que decidas romper conmigo y hagas tu vida. Seguiría siendo tu amigo si tú me lo pidieras. No te preocupes por mí._

Hikari nunca había estado tan enfadada, ni siquiera cuando Takeru jugó con sus sentimientos cuando eran adolescentes estuvo tan enfadad.

\- Escúchame bien, Takaishi, pon tus audífonos al máximo volumen porque no repetiré esto. Te quiero. Estoy enamorada de ti y quiero estar contigo, me da igual cómo seas o los problemas que tengas porque no voy a separarme de ti, si esto es una excusa barata para que rompa contigo cuando eres tú el que quiere romper conmigo sé un adulto y rompe conmigo como tiene que hacerse y déjate de excusas.

\- _Sabes perfectamente que jamás me separaría de ti._

\- Entonces deja de decir estupideces, sé que es duro. Sé que las cosas no son fáciles pero la solución nunca será que nos separemos mientras no queramos hacerlo. NO quiero volver a verte decir algo así, ¿Entendido? Deja de pensar que estoy contigo por pena porque parece que no te tomas en serio mis sentimientos, Takeru. Es real, te quiero.

Takeru rompió a llorar y Hikari corrió a abrazarlo. Se sentía abrumado por todo, por no poder llevar la vida que quería, por la frustración que sentía cada día al ver que los demás no lo comprendían y la inseguridad que sentía consigo mismo que le impedía aceptar del todo los sentimientos de Hikari, no se sentía merecedor de ellos. Hikari también lloró, por motivos muy parecidos a los de su novio. Lo apretó más fuerte contra sí misma intentando llegar hasta su corazón y hacerle sentir menos solo. Poco a poco el llanto fue cesando dejando sus almas vacías, habían drenado todas las frustraciones y miedos con aquel llanto compartidos y se sentían vacíos pero extrañamente aliviados.

Hikari acarició el rostro de su novio y limpió el rastro de la última lágrima, fue besando despacio su rostro hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios. Se quedó unos segundos esperando, dudando hasta que se decidió a besarlo. Lo hizo con pasión, con deseo. Tuvo miedo de que Takeru la apartara, como otras veces había pasado. Takeru no se sentía a gusto consigo mismo y no se atrevía a dar el paso porque sentía que el compromiso entre ambos pasaría al siguiente nivel por lo que cuando Hikari pedía más con sus besos él la apartaba con alguna excusa. Pero esta vez no había excusas, no quería que las hubiera, si quería que lo suyo funcionase debía empezar por estar bien consigo mismo y el primer paso era aceptar que lo amaran. Aceptar que era digno de recibir el amor de alguien y a su vez de darlo. Y no había nadie en el mundo a quien amara más que a Hikari.

Las caricias fueron subiendo de tono, no era la primera vez que se tocaban pero Hikari sentía algo distinto. Sentía libertad, no había contención por parte de Takeru y eso la hacía desearlo aún más. Eran jóvenes y se querían, se deseaban y era hora de demostrarlo. Takeru no opuso resistencia cuando su novia casi le arranca el yukata que llevaba puesto y pronto respondió a la osadía quitándole a Hikari el suyo. Esta vez no se contuvo al tocarla o besarla, siempre se dejaba hacer cuando la cosa se ponía caliente pero no era capaz de hacer nada por miedo a no poder parar. Era un chico joven y tenía necesidades, al igual que cualquier chico o chica de su edad, pero en su caso no se permitía disfrutar como castigo autoimpuesto. Esta vez no había castigos, sólo piel contra piel. Hikari se dejaba hacer, feliz de recibir las caricias apasionadas de su novio, llevaba meses deseando que eso pasara y ahora lo estaba viviendo. Pronto se encontraron frente a frente desnudos, felices y cómplices. Se miraron unos instantes, pletóricos al ver que la conexión que siempre habían tenido se hacía más fuerte, que no sólo conocían cada rincón de la mente del otro sino que ahora también conocían cada centímetro de su piel.

Ambos permanecieron tumbados unos minutos después, sumergidos aún en las sensaciones que habían vivido. Hikari fue la primera en vestirse, el hambre había aumentado después del ejercicio.

\- _Así que ya venías preparada. ¿Todo este viaje era una excusa para seducirme? –_ el buen humor de Takeru había vuelto.

\- Me pareció que traerte a un Ryokan provincial lleno de familias era el mejor lugar para dar rienda suelta a la pasión.

\- _Muy astuta. Y muy precavida metiendo la caja de condones en la maleta._

\- Nunca sabes cuándo pueden pasar estas cosas, mejor ir preparada.

\- _Esa es mi chica._

Hikari no recuerda momentos más dulces y apasionados que aquellos. Esa noche volvieron a hacer el amor después de haber cenado como se debe y Takeru no la dejó recoger sus cosas para marcharse hasta que hubo caído en su trampa sexual. Fueron momentos muy felices, ambos se encontraban renovados después de aquella noche, llenos de energía, más cerca que nunca el uno del otro. Muy felices en su pequeña burbuja lejos de todo y de todos. Pero las burbujas siempre explotan y para ellos lo hizo cuando tuvieron que volver a casa.

Cuando volvieron a la rutina aquel fin de semana les pareció un sueño, algo irreal por la belleza del momento. Pero no era irreal el nuevo plano que había alcanzado su relación, todos notaron el cambio en aquellos dos y todos sus amigos se mostraron encantados de verlos tan unidos. No faltaron los comentarios malintencionados de Mimi y Taichi que buscaban sonrojarlos, muchos lo consiguieron pero vinieron seguidos de risas compartidas.

Desgraciadamente no pudieron disfrutar mucho tiempo porque los exámenes llegaron dejando un reguero de horas estudiando, trabajos y estrés que hizo que no pudieran verse mucho. Los días se sucedieron, con ellos los meses y pronto un año. Las cosas no cambiaron sustancialmente en la vida de ambos, se repartían el tiempo entre amigos, estudios y familia. Takeru seguía intentando mejorar aunque a veces tenía recaídas, cuando algo especialmente frustrante le ocurría entraba en una especie de trance depresivo, se encerraba en su habitación durante horas, a veces días escribiendo como un poseso. Cuando terminaba de escribir se vaciaba y se quedaba estático mirando al vacío hasta que se dormía, cuando se despertaba parecía que nada hubiera pasado y volvía a estar de buen humor. Después de un par de crisis Hikari había aprendido que lo mejor era dejarlo hacer, volcaba su frustración escribiendo. Ella se limitaba a estar pendiente de él y de estar ahí cuando despertara.

Una de las veces Hikari no estaba en Tokio, había ido junto a Taichi a pasar el fin de semana en familia con sus padres. Estaban tomando algo en un parque cuando la sorprendió una llamada de Yamato.

\- Hikari, Takeru está como loco. No sé qué hacer, se ha encerrado en la habitación y no me deja entrar.

\- Yamato, tranquilízate, ya sabes que esto le pasa a veces. Deja que se serene escribiendo y procura que tenga algo para beber cuando se despierte.

\- ¿Cómo voy a dejarlo sólo? Seguro que le ha pasado algo.

\- Yamato, no conseguirás nada presionándolo, deja que se enfrente a las cosas a su modo.

\- ¿Cómo voy a dejarlo sólo sabiendo que algo lo pasa? – A Yamato le estaba costando dejar crecer a su hermano.

\- Hemos hablado de esto Yamato, Takeru es un adulto y tiene su propia manera de enfrentarse a las cosas.

Le llevó unos minutos más convencerle de que no echara la puerta abajo y lo dejara estar. Yamato normalmente estaba concentrado en su trabajo y confiaba en Hikari para cuidar de su hermano. Hikari le había intentado explicar que ella no era la cuidadora de su hermano, que era su novia y que Takeru ya no era un niño pero la faceta protectora de Yamato no era tan fácil de erradicar. Cuando Hikari se fue el fin de semana dejó de lado el trabajo y se centró en su hermano pero cuando llegó de la calle con aquella expresión no había sabido que hacer, por mucho que le había preguntado a su hermano no le había hablado. Cuando comprobó que su hermano había despertado la mañana siguiente y estaba de buen humor sintió que de alguna manera había fallado como hermano.


	27. Chapter 27

Las cosas cambiaron un día de finales de verano cuando ambos se encontraban en el tercer año de universidad. Hikari había convencido a Takeru para dar una vuelta por el parque al atardecer del domingo, ya no hacía tanto calor pero la brisa era más agradable a finales de la tarde. Hikari había llevado su cámara para pasar un día como en los viejos tiempos cuando ambos iban a la biblioteca de su ciudad y Hikari fotografiaba mientras Takeru leía. Iban por un camino cerca de las instalaciones deportivas cuando Takeru vio un balón medio escondido en un arbusto, se acercó a cogerlo para llevarlo a la comisaría más cercana por si su dueño lo reclamaba. En ello estaban cuando Hikari divisó a un hombre de unos 30 años rebuscando en los alrededores y se acercó a preguntarle si era suyo.

\- Perdone, ¿Por casualidad ha perdido un balón de baloncesto? – El hombre sólo asintió con una sonrisa.

El hombre se giró y gesticuló hacia sus acompañantes, ambos reconocieron que el hombre hablaba en lengua de signos y que había dicho "LO ENCONTRÉ", desviaron la mirada hacia las canchas de baloncesto y vieron como los otros dos gesticulaban. Takeru llegó a entender "¿Cómo es posible que haya llegado tan lejos?".

\- _Toma, creo que esto es tuyo. –_ dijo tras darle la pelota.

\- _Vaya, así que conoces el lenguaje de signos._

\- _Soy sordomudo._

\- _Yo tengo la trompa de Eustaquio hecha polvo, no es tan diferente. Deja que me presente, me llamo Hayashi Takumi._

\- _Yo me llamo Takaishi Takeru._

\- _Yo me llamo Yagami Hikari, soy la novia de Takeru._

\- _Encantado. Oye, Takeru, ¿Te apetece jugar con nosotros?, nos falta uno. –_ Takeru miró dubitativo a su novia pero esta le animó rápidamente.

\- _¿Por qué no vas?_ _Yo iba a quedarme por aquí haciendo fotos. Va a ser aburrido. –_ Takeru sabía que aquello solo era una excusa, nunca se aburriría haciendo fotos con Hikari.

\- _Pero habías planeado un paseo para los dos._

\- _No es para tanto, así te pierdo de vista un rato, Takaishi. –_ sonrió, sabía que Hikari jamás se cansaría de estar a su lado.

\- _Está bien, pero cuando termines me avisas y nos vamos._ _Te invitaré a cenar._

\- _Hecho._

Así se encaminó junto a Takumi a las pistas de baloncesto, no tocaba un balón desde el último año de instituto, se preguntaba si aún sabría jugar. Cuando llegaron los dos hombres seguían charlando.

\- _Tardabas mucho, pero no pensé que sería porque habías secuestrado a alguien._

\- _No seas animal, Hiromi, este es Takeru. Es sordomudo._

\- _Encantado, Takeru. Me llamo Satoru. ¿Sabes jugar?_

\- _Jugué en el instituto._

\- _Pues vamos a ello –_ Dijo Hiromi.

Takeru estaba algo oxidado pero sorprendió a los otro tres por su habilidad. No superaba la experiencia que notaba en los tres hombres pero su altura y flexibilidad ayudaba. Cuando se dio cuenta casi había anochecido, buscó a Hikari con la mirada y la vio en el bando a la orilla de la cancha, fotografiándole. Pocos minutos después el partido acababa con un marcador muy reñido.

\- _No ha estado nada mal, muchacho –_ lo felicitó Satoru y sus acompañantes se hicieron eco.

\- _Tenemos un equipo de baloncesto, ¿Por qué no te apuntas?_ – dijo Takumi, abrazándolo por los hombros – _nos vendrías bien, todos son unos vejestorios._

\- _Tú no eres más joven que nosotros, Takumi._

\- _Nos reunimos todos los sábados a las 5 en el Polideportivo Oeste, puedes pasarte cuando quieras, serás bienvenido. –_ Le dijo Satoru.

\- _Puedes decirle a tu chica que venga también, las familias suelen acompañarnos y hacemos meriendas._ _Se lo pasará bien._

\- _Gracias, lo pensaré._

\- _Esperamos verte por allí, Takeru –_ Le dijo Hiromi.

Se despidieron y cada uno cogió su camino. Después de una merecida ducha Takeru y Hikari se encontraban en su restaurante favorito, el ambiente era muy distendido como siempre que estaban juntos.

\- ¿Has pensado en lo que dijo Takumi?

\- _¿sobre qué?_

\- Sobre el equipo de baloncesto.

\- _No lo sé, estoy liado con las clases y eso…_

Era un tema que ya habían tratado, Hikari había intentado que Takeru visitara grupos de ayuda o cualquier otro lugar donde hubiera gente con sus mismos problemas pero se había negado con excusas cada vez menos creíbles. Hikari le había insistido en que hablar con gente con sus mismas dificultades le haría bien pero Takeru se mostraba reacio. La verdadera razón era que Takeru tenía miedo, miedo de seguir sintiéndose de la misma manera a pesar de hablar con gente como él. Si eso sucedía lo dejaría devastado, ahora mismo tenía a Hikari y a los demás, no se sentía integrado con las personas corrientes pero era algo a lo que se estaba acostumbrado, pero no encajar con gente como él sería un golpe que no creía poder encajar. Por eso daba largas a Hikari cuando sacaba el tema pero parecía que no podría postergarlo más.

\- Sabes que no estás tan ocupado como para no sacar un rato los sábados. Takeru, te vendría bien hacer algo de deporte y… a mí me gustaría ir. – A veces olvidaba que Hikari también tenía sus propios problemas.

\- _Puede que saque un rato este sábado._

\- Me alegra oír eso.

Aparcaron la conversación mientras comían.

\- _Hay algo que iba a decirte esta tarde, pero con todo esto se me olvidó._

\- Dime.

\- _El profesor Kitamura ha enviado mi manuscrito a una editorial y están muy interesados en publicarlo._

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Lo dices en serio? No me habías dicho nada.

\- _No quería hacerme ilusiones, ni siquiera he terminado la carrera. He estado trabajando en ella los últimos años y parece que está lo bastante bien como para publicarla._

\- Takeru, ¡Eso es maravilloso! Es lo que siempre habías soñado – A Hikari se le vino a la mente a un chico de 11 años enseñándole sus primeros escritos, orgulloso.

\- _Sí, lo es. Pero aún no hay nada definitivo, no se lo digas a nadie hasta que haya algo más seguro._

\- Si es lo que quieres lo haré, pero esta es una noticia fantástica. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. – ahora sí su novio sonrió con ganas, con un brillo de orgullo y satisfacción en su mirada.

\- _No hubiera sido posible sin ti._

Unos meses después saldría a la venta la primera novela del escritor novel Takaishi Takeru "Vivir la vida con las manos" una novela autobiográfica sobre sus primeros años desde la operación y su vida como persona sordomuda. Fue un éxito de ventas y Takeru se sintió dichoso de llevar a la sociedad la vida de alguien como él. Esperaba que al leer su relato las personas entendieran a las personas como él y quizá hiciera la vida de alguien más fácil.

En el equipo de baloncesto todos vivieron aquello como un acontecimiento único, todos compraron el libro y le pidieron la firma al autor. Sus amigos organizaron una fiesta digna de cualquier revista, Mimi se esmeró con la fiesta, vino expresamente a Japón para celebrar el feliz acontecimiento. Durante dos días (Mimi fue muy tajante en que un acontecimiento así merecía un fin de semana entero para celebrarlo) todos estuvieron juntos como cuando eran niños. Se lo pasaron en grande, comieron y rieron como en los viejos tiempos, Takeru se llevó todas las atenciones para vergüenza suya. Todos estaban pletóricos con tener a alguien famoso en el grupo, por mucho que Taichi se esmerara se negaron a darle ese título a él también. Para sorpresa de todos Koushiro se atrevió a declararse a Mimi, fue la primera vez que vieron a su amiga en blanco, pero no tardó mucho en responder afirmativamente a su pelirrojo amigo. Aquello valió un día más de celebración que nadie rechazó.

La vida de Takeru no podía ser mejor que en aquellos tiempos, tenía a un grupo de amigos que lo aceptaban tal y como era, una novia que además era su mejor amiga y la luz de su vida y un grupo de gente con sus mismos problemas que lo comprendían y cuidaban. No podía pedir nada más pero la vida se encargaría de darle más sorpresas agradables a través de los años.


	28. Chapter 28

El equipo de baloncesto se había convertido en su refugio, cada domingo llegaban puntuales a la cancha deseando volver a ver a sus amigos. Hayama, el que tomaba el rol del entrenador en el equipo, se había convertido en casi un padre para Takeru. Era el mayor de todos, sobrepasaba por poco los 60 años quedándose sordo por una explosión fallida en su empresa de construcción. Había tomado bajo su protección a todos aquellos jóvenes, y no tanto, que tenían problemas de audición y había hecho de aquel equipo una familia. Hikari consideraba a la mujer de Hayama, Shoko, como una segunda madre, desde el primer momento habían conectado y la mujer había ayudado mucho a Hikari a sobrellevar la condición de su novio. Cuando había campeonato montaban auténticas fiestas a las que se sumaban Taichi y los demás que no se perdían ni un solo partido de Takeru, todos sabían lo importante que era aquello para ambos y se afanaban por apoyarlos y ayudar.

Cuando terminaron la universidad decidieron tomarse un año sabático, Takeru no quiso que su novia perdiera un año pero Hikari no estaba dispuesta a separarse de él. El abuelo de Takeru no se encontraba en buen estado de salud y Takeru quería acompañarlo en compensación de todo lo que había hecho por él y Hikari se sumó a la idea. La enfermedad era algo inevitable, en un periodo no muy largo de tiempo su abuelo se iría, lo sabía bien, pero quería pasar aquellos momentos con él. Michael estuvo encantado de tener a su nieto con él, más aún cuando lo vio llegar junto a Hikari, no faltó la insinuación a su nieto sobre cierta conversación que tuvieron años atrás sobre ella. Cuidaban de Michael la mayor parte del tiempo pero Takeru animó a su novia a asistir a una escuela de idiomas cercana donde Hikari aprendió francés y mejoró su inglés, haciendo sentir a Takeru menos culpable por arrastrarla tan lejos de su hogar.

Hikari disfrutó aquel tiempo como nunca, tenía la oportunidad de profundizar en lo estudiado sin prisas y en conocer mejor a la familia materna de Takeru, visitaron muchos lugares cuando la salud de Michel se lo permitía, disfrutaba ver a Takeru tan feliz y despreocupado bajo el sol mediterráneo. Fue una de aquellas tardes que su destino juntos quedó sellado. Ambos disfrutaban de un paseo por la orilla del mar en una playa casi desierta, el sol brillaba en lo alto, cálido para ser febrero; el mar calmo, como un vaso de agua cristalino; algunos ladridos llegaban a lo lejos proveniente de algún paseante junto a su mascota. Hikari se sentía en la gloria, parecía un sueño del que no quería despertar. Notaba a Takeru algo ansioso pero lo achacó a sus ganas de volver junto a su abuelo. No esperaba que a mitad del paseo, cuando el atardecer comenzaba a teñir el cielo de fuego, Takeru se pusiera de rodillas y le hiciera aquella pregunta gesticulando " _¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"_ El sí llegó enérgico y quebrado por las lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos cobrizos. Takeru también derramó unas cuantas, feliz y orgulloso. Fue cerca del mar y en un cálido país mediterráneo donde se comprometieron, jamás lo olvidarían.

Fue en invierno cuando la vida de Michel llegó a su fin, el abuelo de Takeru había aprovechado aquellos meses para ayudar a su nieto a mejorar en la escritura, le enseñó fallos que percibió en su libro y técnicas que le ayudarían a mejorar la técnica. Takeru estaba encantado de tener un maestro tan sabio y paciente por lo que su marcha le resultó triste pero esperada. Natsuko y Yamato llegaron para el funeral, toda la familia de Michel se reunió para aquel día. Takeru ya había derramado suficientes lágrimas y estaba inusualmente calmado porque las últimas palabras de su abuelo fueron que por fin se reuniría con su mujer. El funeral fue íntimo y precioso, no faltaron las flores y los poemas en aquella despedida. Para sorpresa de Takeru su abuelo había dejado aquella casa a nombre de sus nietos para que pudieran disfrutar de aquel país al que pertenecían tanto como a Japón, ambos lo agradecieron.

A la vuelta a Japón todos gritaron de alegría al ver el anillo de compromiso de Hikari, había pertenecido a la abuela de Takeru y ahora era suyo. Sus padres estuvieron encantados, adoraban a Takeru como a un hijo más y estaban pletóricos al saber que su hija se casaría. Sabían que la boda aún quedaba algo lejos, pero era una promesa que sabían que ninguno iba a romper. Primero llegó la boda de Taichi y Sora, perfecta, el primer paso hacia la adultez de aquellos niños que fueron antaño. Más tarde los siguió Jou, que no tardó mucho en dar la feliz noticia de su próxima paternidad. Luego fueron Ken y Miyako los afortunados, pero no fueron siempre buenas noticias, Mimi y Koushiro terminaron su relación y la chica se refugió en Estados Unidos para superarlo, sería muchos años después cuando volverían a reencontrarse. Yamato comenzó una breve relación con Mochizuki, a la que reencontró en la universidad, pero no duró mucho. El mayor de los hermanos pasó una temporada en Francia, donde conoció a Catherine con la que vivió un pasional romance que acabó con un embarazo y una separación, lo pasó realmente mal al ver cómo había cumplido su mayor miedo: que su futuro hijo no tuviera una familia unida. Al final, para alegría del rubio, Catherine estaba demasiado centrada en su carrera y decidió que lo mejor era que la pequeña fuera criada por su padre.

Todas estas realidades rodeaban la vida de Hikari y Takeru, unas más felices que otras, pero inevitables. Una tarde en la que Hikari recibía otra carta para una entrevista de trabajo Takeru puso en marcha su plan.

\- Ha llegado otra, ya son 4 los puestos que me han ofrecido y esta entrevista, en la que ya dan por sentado que contarán conmigo.

Hikari había sido la mejor de su promoción y había realizado un master donde había propuesto un proyecto de integración que a muchos encantó por lo que los trabajos le llovían de todas partes. Estaban en el salón del pequeño piso que compartían con aquellas cartas rodeándola, Takeru sabía que su novia tendría problemas para decidirse porque querría ayudar a todos aquellos niños. Le sacudió el hombro para que lo mirara.

\- _¿Y si damos un paseo?_

\- No puedo, cariño, tengo que decidirme.

\- _¿Y si te propongo una forma de decidirte?_

\- Dime - Se prestó al juego de su prometido.

\- _Buscaremos una casa, la que más te guste, y elegirás el trabajo que esté más cerca._

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- _¿Bromearía con algo así?_

Takeru aprovechó la estupefacción de su prometida para arrastrarla fuera del piso. Hikari estaba algo desconcertada, el piso en el que vivían era de alquiler y se les comenzaba a quedar pequeño, habían hablado de comprar una casa pero no pensó que fuera tan pronto, pensó que primero tratarían el tema de la boda. Pero con Takeru las cosas nunca iban de la manera que se esperaba, era algo que le gustaba de su relación. Dieron vueltas por muchos barrios, Takeru conservaba una base de datos de casas en venta y había seleccionado las que más le gustarían a Hikari. Era ya bien entrada la tarde cuando paseaban por el último barrio que visitarían ese día, era un barrio de clase media-alta con casas de dos plantas con jardín, un barrio familiar pero joven. El agente inmobiliario es enseñó la casa, era de diseño convencional pero lo que más le gustó a Hikari era que tenía un comedor más grande de lo normal lo que permitiría que todos sus amigos pudieran comer allí con ellos. Takeru sabía que aquella casa había conquistado a Hikari desde que entró y la vio con los ojos brillantes, en la planta superior se asomaron al balcón para hablar.

- _¿qué te parece?_

 _\- Quizá sea demasiado cara –_ Aún usaba el lenguaje de signos cuando no quería que los demás entendieran de lo que hablaban.

\- _No pienses en el dinero, los libros se venden bien, tenemos el dinero del alquiler de la casa en Francia y pronto tendrás trabajo. Podemos permitírnoslo._

 _\- Quizá tengas razón…_

 _\- Siempre la tengo –_ le guiñó un ojo a su prometida.

\- _No sé, ¿No se nos hará demasiado grande? Tiene cuatro dormitorios._

 _\- Uno de ellos será mi despacho, y ¿Tendremos hijos no? –_ Preguntó con duda y esperanza.

\- _Sí… -_ Respondió con alegría. – _Pero aún falta._

 _\- Tenemos toda la vida. –_ la besó.

El trato quedó sellado, aquella casa era suya.

\- _Las sorpresas aún no han terminado._

\- ¿Quieres comprar otra casa?

\- _Aún mejor._

Takeru la guió hacia una protectora local con los ojos vendados. Cuando entró guiñó un ojo a la voluntaria y esta asintió cómplice. Cuando Hikari pudo volver a ver tuvo ante ella una pequeña cuna con dos gatos que no debían tener más de unas semanas. Uno era negro con manchas blancas por las patas y la cara, la otra era un remolino de colores.

\- No lo entiendo.

\- _Llevan diciéndome que quieres volver a tener un gato desde hace años, ahora tenemos una casa donde vivir así que no es un mal momento._

\- ¿Tengo que elegir uno? – se veía incapaz de llevarse sólo a uno, pero no quería abusar.

\- _¿Por qué elegir?_

\- ¿De verdad?

\- _Claro, sé que sería incapaz de dejar a uno de los dos mientras te llevas al otro._

La voluntaria comenzó a explicarle la situación a una Hikari que no soltaba a los dos gatitos que se acurrucaban contra su cuello. Ambos habían sido abandonados al poco tiempo de nacer, estaban bien cuidados pero aún debían pasar unas cuantas semanas más allí hasta que crecieran lo suficiente para poder vivir con ellos. Tuvieron que convencer a Hikari para que soltara a los gatos, que tampoco parecían muy alegres de abandonar los brazos de la mujer. La vuelta a casa fue algo silenciosa, pero tranquila, cuando ya llegaban a casa cruzando un parque muy concurrido Hikari se paró en seco.

\- Casémonos.

\- _¿Cómo dices?_

\- Casémonos, ya tenemos casa propia. Es el momento.

\- _Tienes razón._

Un mes y medio después todos sus amigos y familiares presenciaban con lágrimas en los ojos como Hikari gesticulaba el "sí, quiero" en lenguaje de signos. La madre de la novia no dejaba de recordar aquel día en el que su pequeña de 8 años le pedía decidida que la dejara aprender lengua de signos para poder hablar con su nuevo vecino. Quién le diría que tantos años después vería como la niña, ya convertida en mujer, decía en sí quiero en aquel idioma que había aprendido por aquel muchachito. La madre de Takeru tampoco podía parar de llorar, recordaba aquel día en el médico, con un Takeru llorando en sus brazos, cuando el médico le dijo que su hijo era sordo. Recordó el miedo que tuvo por su hijo, miedo a que no pudiera vivir una vida normal, miedo a no ser suficiente para él. Recordó a un Takeru de 6 años llorando porque nadie quería jugar con él y un Yamato golpeado y silencioso que miraba con cierta impotencia a su hermano menor. Recordó también aquel día, el día en que la esperanza brilló en los ojos de su hijo cuando una tierna Hikari de sólo 8 años lo sorprendía hablando su idioma y el cambio radical que tomó su vida desde aquel día. Ahora lo tenía delante de sí, todo un hombre, un escritor reconocido y admirado, que daba el sí quiero a su mejor amiga, el amor de su vida.

Un par de años más tarde Takeru y Hikari veían una película en la que era su casa desde hacía dos años, cada uno con un gato ronroneando en el regazo, Nyangoro y Ponta (nombres sugeridos por Takeru). Hikari no había prestado atención ni un solo minuto a la película, pensaba en otras cosas. Su sobrino, el hijo de Taichi y Sora, le había anunciado orgulloso que iba a tener una hermanita, Miyako acababa de anunciarle que esperaba su primer hijo y la hija de Yamato crecía preciosa día a día. Ellos habían querido disfrutar un poco de su vida juntos, habían viajado y se habían hecho un hueco en sus trabajos. Hikari se había vuelto indispensable en el colegio para niños con características especiales donde trabajaba y dirigía varios proyectos de integración en distintas fundaciones. Takeru era un escritor reconocido, no sólo por escribir sobre el mundo de los sordos, también había escrito varias novelas para jóvenes que habían sido una sensación y de vez en cuando escribía en revistas y daba charlas para chicos como él donde les demostraba lo lejos que podían llegar. Parecía que la película había terminado porque Takeru llevaba mirándola un buen rato.

\- _¿Qué te pasa?_

\- Quiero tener un hijo.

Takeru no se sobresaltó, ni se sorprendió. Sabía que su mujer quería tener hijos, él también lo quería. La mejor amiga de su mujer le había dicho unas semanas atrás que estaba embarazada y el brillo en los ojos de Hikari le había advertido de que el momento había llegado. Takeru le hizo el amor despacio, como queriendo guardar en su memoria aquel día. Dos meses después Hikari le comunicaba con lágrimas en los ojos que sería padre, lloró.

A falta de un mes para el parto Takeru parecía taciturno y distante, Hikari creía adivinar el por qué.

\- Estás preocupado, ¿Verdad? – Su marido sólo asintió. – Yo también lo estoy, el doctor ha dicho que hay posibilidades de que el bebé nazca con problemas pero que las opciones de que nazca sano son más altas. – No pareció convencerlo – Y aunque nazca sordo lo querremos igual y le daremos una vida tan plena como cualquier otro niño.

Pareció que aquello sí lo convenció porque abrazó a Hikari y acarició la barriga prominente. Un mes después sostenía en sus brazos a Ume Takaishi, una niña sana y despierta tan guapa como su madre pero con los ojos de su padre. Dos años después nació Hotaru, con el físico de su padre y los ojos de su madre. La vida de Takeru y Hikari fue larga y feliz, sus hijos crecieron felices con unos valores que les hacían sentir orgullosos de ellos cada día. Sus amigos prosperaron, Mimi volvió y retomó la relación con Koushiro con la que tuvo una preciosa hija. Todos eran felices, más de lo que podían pedir y la nueva generación crecía fuerte, todos conscientes de las dificultades que vivió Takeru por ser como era y todos dispuestos a ayudar a que aquello no volverá a ocurrir.


End file.
